The Love Of A Pirate
by SerenityTsukinoChiba
Summary: Ginevra Prewett es una joven a la que su padre ha dispuesto que se case con el conde Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera lo conoce y tendrá que viajar en barco hasta Saint Martín, una isla del Caribe, que es donde reside el conde. Tendrá que aceptar el matrimonio de conveniencia al igual que tuvo que aceptar en su momento estar en una escuela interna.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Prologo**

**Ginevra Prewett es una joven a la que su padre ha dispuesto que se case con el conde Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera lo conoce y tendrá que viajar en barco hasta Saint Martín, una isla del Caribe, que es donde reside el conde. Tendrá que aceptar el matrimonio de conveniencia al igual que tuvo que aceptar en su momento estar en una escuela interna. Lo que no podía imaginar ella era que los planes de su padre se verían truncados cuando, de camino a la isla, el barco es abordado por unos piratas. La secuestran a ella y a la niñera...**

**Harry, el capitán del barco pirata, queda rendido ante la belleza de la joven y decide tomarla a pesar de sus negativas. Ginevra odia con toda su alma al cruel pirata que la ha despojado de su virginidad, pero poco a poco ese odio inicial se convierte en ternura gracias al carácter del pirata y quizás con el tiempo en algo más…**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Ginevra Prewett se sentía intranquila al entrar esa mañana en la sala llena de sol, y encontrarse frente a su madre y su padre. Felipe Prewett rara vez la llamaba tan temprano, y nunca la había llamado con un día de anticipación. Ginevra sabía que debía tener algo muy importante que decirle, algo que afectaría su vida. Esto la había preocupado durante toda la noche, pero en el fondo sabía de qué se trataba. Tenía veinte años y estaba en edad de casarse.**

**Hacía tres años que esperaba que eso sucediera, desde el momento en que abandonara la escuela del convento. La mayoría de las muchachas de familias ricas eran entregadas en matrimonio cuando aún estaban en la niñez, a los catorce o quince años, como la madre de Ginevra. Muchos candidatos habían visitado a su padre, aunque a ella no se le había permitido verlos. Pero su padre no tuvo en cuenta a ninguno de los jóvenes que deseaban desposarla, porque ninguno era lo suficientemente rico como para complacerlo. Ginevra estaba segura de que su futuro acababa de decidirse. Pronto le dirían el nombre del hombre con quien se casaría.**

**Felipe Prewett estaba sentado ante su escritorio y no se molestó en levantar la mirada cuando Ginevra entró en la habitación. ¿Era posible que su padre postergara deliberadamente la tarea de comunicarle su decisión? Tal vez se sentía un poco culpable ahora. Pero, ¿podía sentirse culpable? Era el mismo hombre que la había enviado al convento, diciéndole que era demasiado difícil de manejar. Había pasado la mayor parte de sus diecinueve años lejos de su casa, y ahora volverían a enviarla a otra parte para siempre.**

**Molly Prewett miró ansiosamente a su hija. Había tratado desesperadamente de disuadir a Felipe de que eligiera un marido para Ginevra y pensaba que lo había logrado hasta la noche anterior, cuando Felipe inesperadarnente, la informó sobre su decisión. Ella no era como la mayoría de las muchachas; era demasiado vivaz y demasiado hermosa como para entregarla fácilmente a un marido. Podría haber elegido un buen marido por sí misma, si Felipe hubiera sido razonable. Pero no, Felipe tenía que encontrar un marido rico y con título para su hija, y no le importaba si Ginevra lo encontraba repulsivo o no.**

**Molly estaba sentada frente a las puertas abiertas que llevaban a la terraza, como lo hacía todas las mañanas, pero ese día no había podido dar una sola puntada en el tapiz que tenía ante ella. No podía dejar de pensar en el destino que esperaba a su hija.**

–**Bien, Ginevra, esto no llevará mucho tiempo –dijo Felipe Prewett bruscamente.**

**Pero esto no alarmó a Ginevra, su padre nunca le había demostrado ternura ni amor, ni tampoco a su madre. Las trataba a ambas como trataba a los criados. Felipe era un hombre frío, obsesionado únicamente por incrementar su riqueza. Y esto consumía casi todo su tiempo y sus pensamientos, y le dejaba poco para su familia.**

– **¿Por qué no te sientas, ma chérie? –dijo Molly con ternura, antes de que su esposo tuviera oportunidad de continuar.**

**Ginevra sabía que su madre la amaba. Pero se negó a sentarse, porque no quería parecer cómoda y facilitar las cosas a su padre. En cierto modo se sentía rebelde, y sabía que no tenía derecho a serlo, porque así sucedían las cosas en el año mil seiscientos sesenta y siete. Así había sido durante siglos, y tal vez nunca cambiarían. Sólo deseaba que su madre no hubiera hablado tanto de enamorarse y de elegir el propio marido.**

**Un matrimonio de conveniencia, para eso estaban las hijas, al menos las hijas de padres ricos. Además, no había candidatos serios en el pequeño pueblo de Argén, tan sólo campesinos Y pequeños comerciantes. Si Ginevra se hubiera enamorado, su padre jamás lo habría consentido, y la habrían mantenido aislada de los jóvenes de su propia clase.**

–**He dispuesto que te cases con el conde Draco Malfoy –continuó Felipe–. La boda se realizará poco después del comienzo del nuevo año.**

**Ginevra le dedicó una mirada furiosa de sus ojos color café oscuro, una última demostración de desafío para que él supiera lo que ella pensaba sobre este crudo anuncio; luego inclinó la cabeza como una hija buena y obediente.**

–**Sí, papá –dijo en voz baja, asombrándose de su propia serenidad.**

–**Te marcharás dentro de un mes. No tendrás mucho tiempo para hacer tu ajuar, de manera que contrataré modistas para que te ayuden. El conde Malfoy reside en Saint Martin, una isla del Caribe, de manera que viajarás por barco. Lamentablemente, será un viaje largo y tedioso. Sue, tu vieja niñera, irá contigo como acompañante.**

– **¿Por qué debo irme tan lejos? –Explotó Ginevra–. Seguramente hay alguien con quien podría casarme aquí en Francia.**

– **¡Virgen Santa! –gritó Felipe, y su piel habitualmente blanca enrojeció. Se puso de pie y miró con furia a su esposa–. ¡La envié a ese convento para qué aprendiera obediencia! Pero todos estos años fueron desperdiciados, ya lo veo. Aún cuestiona mi autoridad.**

–**Si alguna vez consideraras sus deseos, Felipe. ¿Es demasiado pedir? –aventuró Molly.**

–**Sus deseos no tienen importancia, madame –dijo Felipe–. Y no toleraré más oposiciones. Ya se ha arreglado el compromiso y no puede deshacerse. Ginevra se casará con el conde Draco Malfoy. ¡Ruego a Dios que él domine su desafío, porque yo no he podido hacerlo!**

**Ginevra estaba llena de ira. ¿Era necesario que su padre hablara siempre como si ella no estuviera presente, como si no tuviera la menor importancia? Quería a su padre pero a veces... en realidad la mayoría de las veces... él la enfurecía hasta el punto de que sentía deseos de gritar.**

– **¿Puedo retirarme ahora, papá? –preguntó.**

–**Sí, sí –replicó él con irritación–. Ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber.**

**Ginevra salió apresuradamente de la sala con ganas de reír, porque ¿qué le había dicho realmente? Conocía el nombre de su futuro esposo, el lugar donde vivía, y sabía que se casaría con él después de fin de año, eso era todo. Bien, al menos su padre no la había casado inmediatamente después de salir del convento. No; había tardado tres años en encontrar un marido, un hombre que estuviera en condiciones de tener sentimientos, había una especie de alegría... alegría de no estar completamente sola durante el viaje. Sue estaría con ella, la querida Sue, a quien amaba tanto como a su madre.**

**Antes de ir a su habitación, se detuvo ante la puerta contigua y llamó suavemente. Al oír la voz de Sue, Ginevra entró en el cuarto, que sólo era un poco más pequeño que el suyo. Fue hasta la ventana donde se encontraba sentada Sue, y se sentó junto a ella.**

**Como Ginevra no hablaba, sino que miraba pensativamente la calle vacía frente a la casa, Sue sonrió y dejó su costura.**

–**Tu padre ya te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? –preguntó en voz baja.**

**Ginevra se volvió lentamente hacia la mujer que la había cuidado cuando era niña, y que había cuidado también a su madre, desde el día de su nacimiento. Sue tenía cincuenta y cinco años, era ligeramente regordeta ahora, pero todavía ágil. Su cabello castaño se veía gris, de un gris plateado del mismo color de sus ojos.**

–**Entonces tú lo sabías –dijo pasivamente Ginevra–. ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste, Sue?**

–**Tú también lo sabías, pequeña. Lo esperas desde hace tres años.**

–**Sí, pero no sabía que me harían cruzar el océano. No quiero irme de Francia –dijo Ginevra, y su furia volvió a dominarla–. ¡Me escaparé!**

– **¡No harás nada por el estilo, señorita! –la regañó Sue, agitando un dedo–. Aceptarás esto y lo aprovecharás lo mejor posible, así como finalmente aceptaste que te enviaran a la escuela. Deberías estar contenta de tener un marido como éste. Te dará muchos hijos y, si Dios quisiera yo estaré allí para verlos crecer.**

**Ginevra sonrió y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. Sue tenía razón; aceptaría este matrimonio porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Ya había pasado la edad de las rabietas para obtener lo que deseaba. Las hermanas le habían enseñado a aprovechar las cosas lo mejor que podía.**

**Ginevra era una niña alegre hasta que empezó a preguntarse por qué su padre no la quería. Esto pesaba mucho en su joven mente, y trataba desesperadamente de obtener el amor y la aprobación de su padre. Cuando no lo logró y él siguió ignorándola, comenzó a crear problemas para atraer su atención. No le resultaba suficiente el amor que su madre y Sue derramaban en ella. También quería el amor de su padre. Era muy joven, y no podía entender por qué su padre no la quería; no sabía que él había deseado un hijo varón. Y sólo tendría esta hija, porque Molly no podía tener más niños.**

**De manera que en Ginevra creció un mal carácter. Comenzó a tener rabietas, a ser desafiante e irrespetuosa. Odió a su padre cuando la envió a la escuela, y siguió con su carácter rebelde en el convento. Pero después de unos años aprendió a aceptar su destino.**

**Se daba cuenta de que la habían enviado al convento por su culpa. Las hermanas le enseñaron a dominar su genio, le enseñaron a obedecer y a ser paciente. Cuando volvió a su casa, ya no estaba resentida con su padre.**

**Nada había cambiado. Su padre seguía siendo para ella un desconocido, pero Ginevra aceptó esto también. Dejó de lamentarse por sí misma, y abandonó la idea de obtener su aprobación. Tenía el amor de su madre, y también tenía a Sue. Aprendió a estar agradecida por lo que tenía.**

**Pero a veces no podía dejar de pensar qué diferente habría sido ella si su padre la hubiera querido. Tal vez no habría tenido tan mal genio, ni la necesidad de luchar para controlarlo. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Sólo su padre lograba ponerla furiosa, y pronto se separaría de este hombre frío e insensible.**

**Esa noche, temprano, Molly Prewett entró en el dormitorio de Ginevra para hablar claramente con su hija. Todavía estaba alterada.**

–**Lo intenté, ma chérie. Traté de disuadir a tu padre de que no te envíe con ese... ese hombre, –Molly hablaba nerviosamente, retorciéndose las manos, cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba perturbada.**

–**No te preocupes, mamá. Me sentí mal al principio, pero sólo porque debo marcharme. Esperaba que me entregaran en matrimonio, de manera que esto no ha sido una sorpresa.**

– **¡Para mí sí! Hace meses que Felipe está buscando un marido para ti, pero sólo anoche me lo dijo; una vez que ya había hecho su elección, ya sabía que nadie la cambiaría. No pensó que te enviaba a un hombre desconocido, y que además te obligaba a adaptarte a un nuevo país y un nuevo clima al mismo tiempo. –Molly generalmente decía lo que pensaba, al menos a Ginevra, pero se puso a pasear por la habitación y parecía no poder encontrar las palabras.**

– **¿Quieres decirme algo, mamá? –Aventuró Ginevra.**

–**Sí, sí, quiero decirte algo –respondió Molly en inglés con fuerte acento.**

**A sus padres les gustaba hablar en inglés, porque muchos de los asociados de su padre eran ingleses. Y como Ginevra también había aprendido ese rudo idioma en el convento, Felipe insistía en que se hablara inglés en todo momento.**

**Molly aún vacilaba, de manera que Ginevra trató de romper el silencio.**

–**Te echaré terriblemente de menos cuando me vaya el mes que viene, ¿Alguna vez volveré a verte? –preguntó esperanzadamente.**

–**Por supuesto, claro que sí, amor. Si tu nuevo... –hizo una pausa, porque no le gustaba decir la palabra–...nuevo marido no te trae aquí, convenceré a Felipe para que vayamos a Saint Martin. –Molly miró a su hija con profunda preocupación en sus ojos de color café oscuro. –Ah, pequeña Ginevra, lamento que tu padre haya insistido en darte en matrimonio al conde Malfoy. Yo quería que eligieras tu propio marido. Si al menos Felipe me hubiera permitido llevarte a París, podrías haber encontrado a un hombre que amaras, un hombre digno que Felipe también habría aprobado. Hay tantos para elegir en París...**

–**El conde Malfoy es un hombre digno, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ginevra.**

–**Sí, pero no lo conoces, Ginevra. No sabes si podrás amarlo o no. No sabes si serás feliz o no. Y eso es todo lo que yo deseo; que seas feliz.**

–**Pero papá ha elegido al conde Malfoy y él desea que yo sea su esposa. Me ha visto, ¿verdad?**

–**Sí, hace un año. Estabas en el jardín cuando el conde vino a visitar a Felipe. Pero, Ginevra, eres una muchacha hermosa, increíblemente hermosa. Podrías haber elegido marido, y haber encontrado un hombre con quién quisieras pasar la vida. Pero tu padre es demasiado amante de la tradición. Sólo admite elegir él tu marido. No le importa si eres feliz o no.**

–**Pero así son las cosas, mamá. Yo no esperaba que fueran diferentes –Replicó Ginevra aunque preguntándose por qué no.**

–**Eres una hija buena y confiada y me apena pensar que vas pasar la vida con un hombre que no amas. Por eso he venido, para decirte algo, aunque está en contra de mis convicciones.**

– **¿De qué se trata, mamá?**

–**Sabes que Felipe fue elegido para mí por mi padre cuando yo sólo tenía catorce años. Como tú ahora, yo estaba dispuesta a amar al marido que habían elegido para mí y a ser una buena esposa. Pero después de un año de matrimonio supe que eso jamás podría ser. Después de otro año, la situación empeoró, porque Felipe deseaba un hijo varón y yo aún no había quedado encinta. Me sentía desolada, y la única persona en quien podía confiar y a quién podía querer era Sue. Entonces comencé a hacer largas caminatas y viajes a la ciudad, sólo para hallar paz. En uno de mis paseos conocí a un marino, un irlandés pelirrojo con vivaces ojos marrones, su barco estaba anclado en la costa para ser reparado y él tenía licencia para visitar a sus padres, que habían dejado Irlanda y vivían entonces en la zona cercana a Montagne. Lo conocí cuando pasaba por Argentan. Se quedó aquí en lugar de ir a Montagne, nos vimos muchas veces y finalmente nos convertimos en... amantes.**

–**Ay, mamá, ¡qué romántico!**

**Molly sonrió, aliviada al ver que su hija no quedaba consternada con su confesión.**

–**Sí, era romántico. Arthur permaneció tres meses en Argentan, y yo me encontraba regularmente con él. Fueron los meses más felices de mi vida, y siempre guardaré su recuerdo como un tesoro. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón, y vive en ti, Ginevra, porque tú vienes del amor que compartí con Arthur. Él fue tu verdadero padre.**

–**Entonces papá... ¿es mi padrastro?**

–**Sí, ma chérie, sólo tu padrastro. Quería que conocieras la felicidad que yo pude robar hace tantos años, el único amor que tuve jamás. Quería que lo supieras para el caso de que no ames al conde Malfoy. Espero que lo ames, pero si no es así, deseo que encuentres a alguien a quien puedas amar, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Quiero que seas feliz, Ginevra, y si te encuentras en un matrimonio sin amor, no quiero que te sientas culpable si se te presenta el amor en otra parte. No digo que debas ir a buscarlo. Pero si el amor viene a ti como sucedió conmigo, tómalo mientras puedas y sé feliz. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. –Molly se echó a llorar, e Ginevra fue hacia ella y la abrazó tiernamente.**

–**Gracias, mamá. Gracias por decírmelo. Ahora ya no tengo miedo de ir a Saint Martin. Trataré de que sea un buen matrimonio, y trataré de amar al conde Malfoy. Quién sabe, tal vez no sea tan difícil. Tal vez llegue naturalmente.**

–**Ah, así lo deseo, ma chérie.**

**Ginevra dio un paso atrás y sonrió cálidamente a su madre.**

–**De manera que soy medio irlandesa. ¿Papá... Felipe lo sabe? ¿Por eso nunca me quiso?**

–**Debes comprender, Ginevra, que Felipe no es un hombre demostrativo. Cree que eres su hija, pero deseaba mucho un hijo varón. Los médicos dijeron que yo no podía tener más hijos porque hubo problemas con tu nacimiento. Tal vez Felipe está resentido contigo porque no eres el hijo varón que deseaba, pero a su manera te quiere. Es lamentable que no lo demuestre, y sé que te ha hecho muy desdichada.**

–**He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida tratando de ganar la aprobación de Felipe, y no es mi verdadero padre –reflexionó Ginevra–. Buscaba el amor de un hombre que no podía dármelo.**

–**Lo lamento, Ginevra. Creo que tendría que haberte dicho la verdad cuando eras pequeña pero no pude. No es algo fácil de admitir. Pero debes seguir llamando papá a Felipe. Tuve un miedo mortal de que nacieras con los rasgos irlandeses de Arthur. Pero afortunadamente los tres tenemos los cabellos de color rojizo, aunque el tuyo tiene un extraño brillo rojizo como el fuego, y tus ojos son de color cambiante como los de mi padre. Por supuesto, esos ojos tuyos pueden convertirse en un obstáculo. No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos con unos ojos tan claros. Como están en este momento de color dorado oscuro, me indican que eres feliz.**

– **¡Te burlas de mí!**

–**No, ma chérie. En este momento tus ojos están tomando un color café oscuro –rió Molly–. Sé que debe ser inquietante enterarse de que uno no puede ocultar sus sentimientos, pero tus ojos siempre dicen la verdad.**

–**Pero, ¿por qué yo no me había dado cuenta? Siempre pensé que mis ojos eran de un extraño tono dorado.**

–**Porque cuando estás enfadada o alterada, rara vez te miras al espejo. Haces lo mismo que tu verdadero padre. Te paseas, no puedes quedarte quieta. Has heredado muchas cosas de Arthur.**

–**Siempre me he preguntado por qué soy más alta que tú y que Felipe. ¿Arthur era un hombre alto?**

–**Sí, muy alto. ¡Era un joven muy apuesto! Pero era de genio rápido y con una terquedad irlandesa, como tú. Pero no te preocupes por tus ojos, ma chérie. No hay muchos que adviertan estos cambios y siempre puedes decir que cambian con la luz, como el ópalo.**

– **¿Por qué no te fuiste con él, mamá? ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí y renunciaste a tu felicidad?**

–**Arthur tenía que volver a su barco, y yo no podía ir con él, especialmente porque ya sabía que estaba encinta de ti. Arthur era un marinero común, aunque esto no me importaba mucho, pero quería hacer fortuna antes de llevarme con él. Prometió volver a buscarme, y yo lo esperé muchos años antes de abandonar las esperanzas. No me gusta pensar por qué no volvió. Prefiero pensar que encontró un nuevo amor en otra tierra y no que ha muerto...**

**Ginevra se entristeció al pensar que su madre nunca sabría la verdadera razón.**

– **¿Sabía que yo estaba en camino?**

–**Sí. Me habría gustado que hubiera conocido a su hermosa hija.**

**Más tarde, cuando Molly ya se había ido a la cama, Ginevra se sentó ante el tocador para mirarse en el espejo. Se preguntó por qué el conde Malfoy la habría elegido como esposa. Pensaba que era bonita, pero no que era tan hermosa como su madre le decía. Tenía una nariz ligeramente curvada en la punta, un rostro ovalado, pero le parecía que su frente no era lo suficientemente alta. Su piel pálida era suave, perfecta, pero sus cabellos de color fuego eran lacios y no rizados, como pedía la moda, y ella los odiaba.**

**No se parecía a las muchachas de la escuela, que se burlaban de su aspecto diferente. Era muy alta, mucho más que las pequeñas francesas. Y en lugar de tener pechos llenos y curvas suaves y redondeadas, era muy delgada. Sus pechos tenían hermosa forma y no eran demasiado pequeños, de manera que le parecían satisfactorios. Pero odiaba sus caderas. Eran estrechas, demasiado estrechas, en realidad... y sus piernas no mejoraban el asunto. Su pequeña cintura daba una ligera curva a sus caderas, pero Ginevra se sentía molesta por tener que poner un relleno a sus faldas. Le encantaba que su madre dijera que era hermosa, aunque sabía que no era cierto. Sólo a sus ojos lo era, porque ella la amaba. Echaría mucho de menos a su madre.**

**Su revelación no perturbó realmente a Ginevra. En cierto modo, le pareció que la liberaban de un gran peso. Era... había oído usar la palabra a los sirvientes y conocía su significado... era una bastarda. ¿Pero qué importaba? Nadie lo sabía excepto su madre. Ginevra deseaba que Arthur hubiera vuelto con ella. Y ahora ella, también, se preguntaba qué le habría sucedido. ¿Tal vez había muerto en un naufragio, o lo habían matado? ¿O aún cruzaba los mares buscando una fortuna para traer a su madre? La explicación que más le gustaba era esta última. Su padre aún podía volver después de todos estos años, y todos irían a vivir a Saint Martin.**

–**Ay, Ginevra, sueñas demasiado –susurró en voz alta–. Debo afrontar la realidad. Iré a encontrarme con un desconocido y viviré con él como su obediente esposa. Bien, tal vez no sea tan obediente. –Rió–. Pero seré su esposa y... ¡ni siquiera sé cómo es! Tal vez sea bajo y grueso, o viejo. Debo preguntarle a mamá cómo es. También puede ser joven y apuesto. Sí, me eligió. Debo recordar eso. –Bostezó, luego miró una vez más sus ojos dorados en el espejo, oscuros como oro fundido.**

–**Seguramente mamá me lo decía en broma. ¿Cómo es posible que los ojos cambien de color?**

**Ginevra se puso de pie y fue hacia la gran cama con dosel, con sus volantes de color rosa y blanco. Se metió bajo las mantas y echó sus largos cabellos sueltos a un lado de la almohada, y eran tan largos que llegaban al suelo.**

**Pensaba tantas cosas que tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida**

**Continuara…..**


	2. Capitulo 002

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 2**

–**Despierta. Despierta, Ginny.**

**Abrió los ojos rápidamente al oír la voz de su madre, pero luego recordó con pena qué día era. El día en que se marcharía de su casa para siempre.**

–**Dije a esas criadas tontas que te despertaran temprano –continuó Molly–. Pero tendría que haber sabido que no me harían caso. Esta casa ha sido un desorden todo este mes, con los preparativos de tu viaje. Es un milagro lograr que se haga algo. Los sirvientes están tan excitados que parece que van a viajar contigo. Y, ¡ah!, cómo envidian a Sue. Echaré de menos a esa querida vieja. Fue más madre para mí que la propia, pero ahora tú la necesitas más que yo. –Se interrumpió y miró a su hija, con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas–. Ay, Ginny, este mes ha pasado con demasiada rapidez. Ahora vas a comenzar una vida propia.**

–**Pero tú dijiste que no será para siempre, mamá –replicó Bella, sacando sus esbeltas piernas de la cama.**

–**Sí, pero eso no modifica el hecho de que hoy te marchas.**

–**Sue y yo aún tenemos que viajar a Saint Malo, donde está el barco, y tú y papá nos acompañaréis hasta allí. Sabías que llegaría este día, mamá.**

–**Ah, ¿por qué habrá elegido Felipe a un hombre que vive del otro lado del mar? –preguntó Molly retorciéndose las manos. Luego sacudió la cabeza, resignada–. Bien, ya está hecho. Ahora debes prepararte porque saldremos dentro de dos horas. Ah, ¿dónde están esas criadas?**

**Ginny rió. –Tal vez en la cocina, hablando de mí viaje. Parece que creen que Saint Martin será un lugar muy interesante para vivir. De todas maneras puedo vestirme sola. Olvidas que lo hice sin criada durante todos estos años en la escuela.**

**Finalmente las criadas llegaron, y después de recibir la reprimenda de Molly, se afanaron para elegir las ropas que Ginny usaría para el viaje a Saint Malo. Una de las criadas salió de la habitación para buscar agua para el baño, y durante las dos horas siguientes todos corrieron de aquí para allá, ocupándose de los últimos detalles.**

**Pronto, Ginny y Sue estuvieron listas para salir, vestidas con ropas abrigadas, porque era el mes de octubre y la temperatura era fría a esa hora de la mañana. Molly se reunió con ellas a la entrada y sorprendentemente, Felipe fue el último en llegar.**

**El gran carruaje que Felipe había comprado especialmente para el viaje a Saint Malo era impresionante. Tirado por seis caballos negros como el carbón era lo suficientemente grande como para transportar todos los baúles, e incluso el pequeño arcón que contenía la dote de Ginny en oro.**

**Ginny se reclinó en el asiento de terciopelo, con su madre a su lado y cerró los ojos. El último mes había sido caótico, y ella y casi todos los sirvientes habían trabajado noche y día en su ajuar. Su vestido de novia llevó mucho tiempo, por supuesto, pero era una hermosa prenda, una obra maestra, y todos los que habían trabajado en ella se sentían orgullosos de los resultados.**

**El vestido era de raso de color crema cubierto con encaje hecho a mano, excepto las ajustadas mangas. Sobre éstas flotaban las mangas de encaje, mucho más anchas. Era un hermoso traje, con la cintura muy ajustada, escote cuadrado y amplia falda, y el encaje dividido en el centro de la falda, dejaba ver el raso que había debajo. Ginny usaría zapatos de raso con el vestido, y las perlas blancas que Felipe le había regalado al cumplir diecinueve años. Su velo, muy largo y de encaje blanco, había sido usado por su madre el día de su boda.**

**Sue había supervisado personalmente el empaquetado del vestido de bodas en una caja aparte, para que no se arrugara demasiado. Sentía que revivía el pasado, porque veintidós años antes se habían hecho preparativos similares para la boda de Molly.**

**El pequeño velero de tres mástiles estaba anclado desde hacía muchos días, esperando a los pasajeros que partirían hacia Saint Martin. Remus Lupin, capitán del 'Canción del Viento', estaba en la cubierta, con el ceño fruncido y su rostro bronceado por el sol, contemplando el puerto. Se sentía inquieto.**

**El conde Malfoy había contratado a Remus para ir a Francia, recibir a la novia y a su criada; y llevarlas a Saint Martin. La primera vez que Malfoy habló con él, Remus pensó en renunciar a prestar ese servicio al conde, con tal de no transportar mujeres. Pero Malfoy le hizo un ofrecimiento demasiado tentador.**

**Esta muchacha debía significar mucho para el conde. Sin embargo, había numerosas dificultades. Remus tendría que aislar a las mujeres de su tripulación de hombres rudos.**

**Además, se consideraba que las mujeres traían mala suerte a bordo de un barco, y los supersticiosos las culparían de cualquier inconveniente. Por otro lado, esperarían ser muy bien tratadas, con excelentes comidas y un lugar cómodo en el barco. Remus sabía que éste sería el peor viaje de sus veinte años en el mar.**

**Por suerte, hacía una semana que estaban en Saint Malo y su tripulación tenía permiso para andar por la ciudad desde entonces. Ya habrían tenido suficientes mujeres como para sentirse satisfechos durante un tiempo. Pero durante el último mes en el mar era posible que se rebelaran.**

**Luego Remus vio un gran carruaje que venía de una calle lateral y entraba al puerto. Seguramente era la novia y su familia, pensó con aprensión, mirando todos los baúles apilados en lo alto del carruaje. Tendría que reunir a su tripulación y partir al día siguiente, si el viento lo permitía. ¡Mon Dieu! ¿Por qué había aceptado el contrato?**

**Ginny miró por la ventanilla del carruaje y vio los barcos anclados en el puerto. Había tantos navíos, todos de diferente tamaño, que se preguntó cuál sería 'Canción del Viento'. Felipe había dicho que era un pequeño navío de tres mástiles, pero había muchos que coincidían con esa descripción. Tendría que aprender más sobre barcos, ya que el conde poseía muchos, y 'Canción del, viento' era sólo uno de ellos.**

**El carruaje se detuvo, Felipe bajó y preguntó a un marinero que pasaba dónde estaba anclado 'Canción del Viento'. En realidad, estaba precisamente frente a ese barco. Felipe subió por la pasarela y habló con un hombre corpulento que estaba en cubierta. Después de unos minutos, volvió y subió nuevamente al carruaje.**

–**El capitán debe reunir a su tripulación, de manera que pasaremos esta noche en un albergue. Ahora bajarán los baúles y los subirán a bordo, por lo tanto habrá una pequeña demora.**

**Felipe era generoso, porque generalmente no perdía el tiempo dando explicaciones a su familia.**

**La hostería donde se alojaron era bastante decente. Ginny tenía una pequeña habitación para ella, y esa noche disfrutó de un baño. Molly le dijo que, lamentablemente, no podría bañarse bien durante el viaje. De manera que permaneció en la fragante espuma durante dos horas.**

**A la mañana siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol, el capitán de 'Canción del Viento' llamó personalmente a Ginny. Felipe presentó rápidamente al capitán Remus Lupin a su hija, y salieron de inmediato hacia el barco.**

**Ginny lloró, como sabía que lloraría, y también Sue y Molly cuando se despidieron. También dio un ligero beso a Felipe en la mejilla, aunque él parecía incómodo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era el único padre que había conocido, y no podía dejar de quererlo a pesar de su severidad. Sin embargo habría sido bueno que Felipe pudiera decirle que la quería, aunque fuera esta única vez.**

**De manera que se despidió de Felipe Prewett, un hombre que jamás volvería a hacerla sufrir. Pero le resultaba intolerable separarse de su madre, y el impaciente capitán Lupin debió ocuparse de ello. Les dijo que se dieran prisa, porque el barco tenía que salir del puerto para aprovechar la brisa de la mañana que lo llevaría hasta el mar.**

**Con una última mirada llorosa a su madre y a su amada Francia, Ginny se volvió y subió lentamente por la pasarela. Esa mañana no había tenido tiempo de recogerse el cabello, que sólo había atado con cintas. Las trenzas rojizas con reflejos como el fuego caían a su espalda, y era hermoso verlas iluminadas por el sol.**

**Hubo un momento de ansiedad mientras el capitán Lupin y su tripulación la miraban hipnotizados. El capitán no pensaba que el conde Malfoy se casaría con semejante belleza. Mon Dieu, el conde era un hombre muy afortunado.**

**El capitán Lupin gritó órdenes a izquierda y derecha, y la tripulación se dispersó de mala gana. Sin embargo, muchos seguían mirando a las mujeres, de manera que el capitán las llevó a su camarote y las dejó allí. Les brindaba su propia cabina para el resto del viaje, porque era lamás grande del barco y el conde Malfoy había insistido en que su novia estuviese cómoda. No era un arreglo muy satisfactorio, pero no había otro posible.**

**Además de las mujeres, transportaban también una fortuna en oro que era la dote de mademoiselle Prewett. Remus no comprendía por qué Monsieur Prewett mandaba tanto oro. La hermosa mademoiselle era el mayor premio al que podía aspirar cualquier hombre. No necesitaba que le añadieran una fortuna.**

**El oro que llevaba Remus Lupin podía convertir en pirata a cualquier hombre. La mademoiselle por sí sola era tentación suficiente. Pero el capitán había dado su palabra, y era una cuestión de honor. Llevaría sana y salva a la mademoiselle al conde Malfoy, o daría la vida por lograrlo.**

**Después de una semana en el mar, Ginny comenzó a echar de menos el placer de sus baños. El pequeño recipiente de agua que le entregaban cada día no era suficiente, y su peor problema era el cabello sucio. Pero después de dos semanas pudo lavarlo, cuando el 'Canción del Viento' pasó por la primera tormenta con lluvia del viaje. Tuvo que ir a cubierta, cosa que el capitán desaprobaba severamente, y dejar que la lluvia que chorreaba por las velas cayera sobre su cabeza. Significaba mojarse hasta los huesos y tener que cruzar las peligrosas cubiertas resbaladizas, pero valía la pena.**

**Se ordenó a los hombres que permanecieran en las cubiertas de abajo, porque el capitán prefería no correr riesgos. Pero con Remus Lupin y sus oficiales vigilando, y Sue junto a ella, Ginny se sentía muy segura.**

**El capitán se reunió con ella varias veces para cenar, y todas las veces insistió en que no debía dejarse ver por la tripulación. Se le permitía salir a cubierta a última hora de la noche, cuando ya la tripulación había bajado, pero sólo si el capitán o uno de los oficiales estaba con ella.**

**Ginny no comprendía por qué, y el capitán encontraba difícil explicárselo. Finalmente, Ginny preguntó a Sue por qué no podía disfrutar de su libertad en el barco.**

–**No debes preocuparse por eso, ma chérie –dijo Sue–. Limítate a seguir las indicaciones del capitán.**

–**Pero tú conoces las razones, ¿verdad, Sue? –insistió Ginny.**

–**Sí, creo que sí.**

– **¿Y por qué vacilas en decírmelo? Ya no soy una niña.**

**Sue sacudió la cabeza.**

–**Eres inocente, y eres una niña en muchos sentidos. Nada sabes de los hombres, y cuanto menos sepas, mejor.**

–**No puedes seguir protegiéndome siempre, Sue. Pronto tendré un marido. ¿Debo ser completamente ignorante?**

–**No... No, creo que tienes razón. Pero no esperes que esta vieja te diga todo lo que quieres saber.**

–**Bien, dime por qué no puedo tener libertad en el barco –replicó Ginny.**

–**Porque no debes tentar a la tripulación con tu belleza, niña. Los hombres tienen fuertes deseos, ansias de amar a una mujer, especialmente si es tan hermosa como tú.**

– **¡Ah! –Exclamó Ginny–. Pero seguramente saben que no pueden.**

–**Sí, pero si la tripulación te ve todos los días, comenzarán a desearte. Este deseo de un hombre puede volverse tan intenso que puede llegar a arriesgar la vida con tal de hacer el amor con una mujer.**

– **¿Cómo sabes estas cosas, Sue? –preguntó Ginny, sonriendo.**

–**Nunca me he casado, pero conozco a los hombres. Cuando era joven, no estaba tan protegida de ellos como tú, Ginny.**

– **¿Eso quiere decir que hiciste el amor con un hombre?**

–**Ahora tu curiosidad va demasiado lejos, señorita. Deja en paz a esta vieja.**

–**Ah, Sue –suspiró Ginny, porque sabía que Sue no le diría nada más, y había muchas cosas que deseaba saber. Tal vez después de casarse todas sus preguntas obtendrían respuesta. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería hacer el amor. Debía ser un gran placer si los hombres estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por ello. Pero tendría que esperar a casarse; luego sabría lo que era.**

**Después de tres semanas en el mar, ocurrió un incidente muy desagradable. Ginny estaba sola en su camarote, porque Sue la había dejado para lavar alguna ropa. Cuando se abrió la puerta, Ginny no levantó la mirada, pensando que era Sue que volvía. Pero gritó cuando sintió dos manos que agarraban sus hombros y la obligaban a darse la vuelta. El hombre no parecía oírla. Se limitaba a aferrar sus hombros, y sus ojos vidriosos recorrían lentamente su cuerpo, pero no hizo otro movimiento.**

– **¡Atrápenlo! –gritó el capitán.**

**Ginny se sobresaltó, y dos hombres entraron en el camarote y atraparon al intruso. Ella los miró confundida, y vio cómo arrastraban al hombre por la cubierta, a pesar de que luchaba por liberarse. Luego lo ataron al mástil mayor y el primer oficial le arrancó la túnica.**

**El capitán Lupin apareció ante Ginny, furioso.**

–**Es lamentable que esto haya sucedido, mademoiselle– El conde Malfoy se enfurecerá cuando se entere de que han estado a punto de violarla.**

**Ginny no miró al capitán, porque sus ojos no podían apartarse del pobre hombre que esperaba su castigo. El primer oficial se acercó al hombre con un látigo en la mano. El látigo era de cuero de un metro de largo, con muchos nudos.**

**El capitán habló duramente a su tripulación, pero Ginny estaba demasiado perturbada como para escuchar sus palabras. Luego el capitán Lupin dio la señal y el primer oficial hizo sonar el látigo en el aire dos veces y luego lo aplicó con fuerza brutal a la espalda del hombre. Se vieron correr gotas de sangre por la espalda temblorosa. Luego apareció otra marca cuando el látigo volvió a bajar.**

– **¡No, por Dios! ¡Basta! –gritó Ginny.**

–**Hay que hacerlo, mademoiselle Prewett. La tripulación recibió advertencias, de manera que no es culpa suya.**

**Una y otra vez el horrible instrumento cayó sobre la espalda del hombre, cuya sangre salpicaba la cubierta y las ropas de quienes estaban cerca. Ginny corrió hacia la barandilla casi sin darse cuenta. Tal vez fue cuando el hombre empezó a gritar, pero eso no duró mucho. Cuando terminó de vomitar, todavía oía el horrible sonido del látigo que azotaba la carne del hombre, y eso era todo lo que se oía.**

**Finalmente terminó. Se le habían dado treinta latigazos, según le dijeron más tarde, el hombre estaba medio muerto. Ginny pensaba que ese hombre sólo la había asustado, y que por eso le infligían este horrible castigo que lo dejaría inútil durante el resto del viaje.**

**Ginny lloró esa noche, y vomitó tres veces más, siempre pensando en la horrible escena. Un hombre había estado al borde de la muerte por haber intentado violarla. ¡Violarla!**

– **¿Qué quiso decir el capitán, Sue, cuando dijo que el hombre estuvo a punto de violarme? –preguntó Ginny esa misma noche–. Sólo me miró, y por eso sufrió ese horrible castigo.**

**Sue, tendida en su camastro, miraba el techo del camarote. Estaba tan perturbada como Ginny por lo sucedido ese día. La miró con expresión preocupada.**

–**Habría hecho algo más que eso si el capitán no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Yo tengo la culpa, Ginny. No tendría que haberte dejado sola.**

– **¡Pero ese hombre no me hizo nada, y ahora lo han arruinado para toda su vida por mí!**

–**Desobedeció las órdenes y por eso fue azotado. Se advirtió a los hombres que no se acercaran a ti, Ginny pero él no escuchó la advertencia. Te habría sometido si el capitán no te hubiera oído gritar –dijo Sue en voz baja.**

– **¿Entonces por qué dijo eso en lugar de decir que estuvo a punto de violarme?**

– **¿Tú querías que el hombre te tocara?**

–**Por supuesto que no –replicó Ginny.**

–**Bien, él no habría tenido en cuenta tus deseos. Te habría forzado, aún contra tu voluntad, y eso es una violación.**

**Ginny se recostó en la almohada, con un remolino en la mente. Entonces eso era una violación. Hacer el amor con mujeres que no lo deseaban. ¡Qué terrible! Pero de todas maneras, aún no sabía qué era hacer el amor. ¡Ah, qué estúpida era! ¿Cuándo aprendería? ¿Cuándo descubriría cómo era hacer el amor? Cuando estuviese casada, se recordó a sí misma, y ello sucedería muy pronto.**

**El 'Canción del Viento' avanzaba rápidamente por aguas más cálidas, pero aún debía recorrer una gran distancia antes de llegar a Saint Martin. El tiempo había cambiado considerablemente, y el viento ya no era tan helado.**

**Ginny sabía que podía esperar un clima tropical en la pequeña isla de Saint Martin. El capitán Lupin respondía a muchas de sus preguntas cuando cenaba con ella. Supo que su futuro marido poseía una gran plantación en la isla, y que había obtenido grandes riquezas exportando algodón.**

**Después del horrible castigo sufrido por el marinero azotado, no volvieron a ocurrir otros incidentes. Los hombres de la tripulación tuvieron cuidado de no acercarse a ella cuando le permitían salir a cubierta.**

**Después de un mes en el mar, sufrieron otra tormenta, moderada al principio, lo cual permitió a Ginny volver a lavarse la cabeza. Pero apenas había terminado cuando la tormenta adquirió más intensidad, y ella se vio obligada a volver a la seguridad del camarote.**

**Parecía que se hubieran abierto los cielos y que arrojaran su venganza solamente sobre este barco. La tormenta continuó durante toda la noche, y los violentos movimientos impidieron dormir a Ginny. Trató de pasearse por su camarote, pero los vaivenes del barco la arrojaban contra las paredes. Por suerte, todos los objetos de la habitación estaban bien sujetos, y volvió a acostarse para sentirse más segura.**

**Sorprendentemente, Sue se había dormido, y Ginny no sabía qué hacer, porque estaba muy asustada. Estaba segura de que el 'Canción del Viento' se hundiría y que todos se ahogarían.**

**Pero en algún momento en mitad de la noche, con las manos aferradas a los lados de la cama y su cabello todavía húmedo colgando a un lado, finalmente se durmió.**

**El mar estaba sereno cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Se regañó a sí misma por asustarse tanto la noche anterior, y pensó que seguramente la tormenta no había sido tan terrible. Sue ya se había levantado y vestido, y traía en un pequeño recipiente el agua fría para el lavado matinal de Ginny.**

– **¿Has dormido bien, pequeña? –preguntó alegremente.**

–**No –se quejó Ginny, y sacó sus piernas de la cama. Su cabello húmedo caía sobre sus hombros, e hizo una mueca.**

–**Sue, por favor, pregunta al capitán si puedo secarme el cabello en cubierta.**

–**No haré semejante cosa. No saldrás de aquí por la mañana –respondió Sue con tono terminante.**

–**Si el capitán me da permiso, lo haré. Sabes que mis cabellos son tan largos que tardan mucho tiempo en secarse. Estoy a punto de resfriarme.**

–**En cubierta puede pasarte algo peor que resfriarte –replicó Sue.**

–**Por favor, Sue, haz lo que te pido.**

–**Lo haré, pero no me gusta la idea.**

**Sue salió del camarote, gruñendo, mientras cerró la puerta. Ginny se puso rápidamente un vestido de terciopelo color lino que hacía un marcado contraste con su cabello. Cuando volvió Sue, llevó a Ginny a la cubierta posterior del barco.**

–**Esto no me gusta señorita, de manera que date prisa –dijo Sue con severidad.**

**Ginny rió.**

–**No creo que pueda hacer soplar más fuerte al viento, Sue. Pero no llevará mucho tiempo.**

**Enfrentó la amplia extensión del mar para que el viento secara sus cabellos. Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar.**

– **¿Dónde está el capitán?**

–**En la galería. Me sorprende que te haya permitido salir a cubierta después de lo que sucedió con el pobre marinero.**

**Ginny se volvió y vio al capitán que discutía con un hombre de la tripulación.**

– **¡Mira, Ginny, un barco! –gritó Sue.**

**Ginny se volvió y vio el otro velero a lo lejos.**

–**Señoras, deben volver inmediatamente al camarote. –Ginny dio un salto cuando el capitán se le acercó–. Si este imbécil hubiera estado cumpliendo con su deber en lugar de mirarla habría visto a tiempo el navío. Se dirigen hacia nosotros.**

– **¿Hay motivo de alarma? –Preguntó Ginny, preocupada, frunciendo el ceño.**

–**El barco no tiene bandera. Puede ser un barco pirata.**

**Ginny jadeó.**

– **¡Pero no atacará a 'Canción del Viento'!**

–**Es improbable que lo hagan, mademoiselle, pero nunca se sabe. Trataremos de poner distancia, y le pido que se encierre en su camarote. No abra por ningún motivo hasta que haya pasado el peligro. Y no se preocupe. Ya hemos luchado antes con éxito contra los piratas.**

**Ginny se sentía enferma. ¡No preocuparse, había dicho el capitán! ¿Cómo podía dejar de preocuparse? Había oído historias sobre piratas contadas por otras muchachas en el convento. ¡Los piratas eran hombres horribles! Eran los malvados del mar, los trabajadores del demonio, que invadían, asesinaban y violaban. ¡Mon Dieu, no era posible que esto estuviera sucediendo!**

–**Sue, tengo miedo –gritó Ginny al borde de las lágrimas.**

–**No te preocupes. Este es un buen barco, pequeña. Los piratas no podrán abordarlo. Y además, tal vez sea un barco amigo. Nada temas, Ginny. El capitán te protegerá, y yo también.**

**Las palabras de Sue eran tranquilizadoras, pero Ginny seguía alarmada, y aún más cuando oyó cañonazos. Los ojos grises de Sue miraron a Ginny, que de pronto había palidecido. Se oyó el trueno del cañón en el pequeño camarote, y luego ruido de maderas rotas y un gran estallido. Había caído uno de los mástiles de 'Canción del Viento'.**

**Pronto sintieron una sacudida, cuando se acercó el otro barco. Se oían gritos y explosiones, y los hombres aullaban al encontrarse con su muerte.**

**Sue cayó de rodillas para rezar, y Ginny hizo lo mismo. Después de un rato cesaron los disparos, y se oyeron risas. Tal vez había ganado la tripulación de 'Canción del Viento'. ¿Era demasiado esperar que estuvieran a salvo? Pero luego oyeron canciones inglesas entre las risas. La tripulación de 'Canción del Viento' era totalmente francesa, y sólo hablaban francés. ¡Habían triunfado los piratas!**

**Continuara….**


	3. Capitulo 003

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 3**

– **¡Capitán! La muchacha de la que le hablé debe estar escondida en la bodega o en uno de los camarotes.**

– **¡Al diablo, no tenemos mucho tiempo! Busquen en todo el barco, pero rápido.**

**Ginny temblaba de miedo, y deseaba morir. – ¿Por qué, por qué no nos habrá dado un arma el capitán? –susurró, retorciéndose las manos.**

–**No esperaba que perdiéramos la batalla –respondió Sue en voz baja–. Pero no te preocupes, Ginny. Diré al jefe que puede obtener una gran fortuna si te entrega sana y salva al conde Malfoy. El conde seguramente pagará lo que le pidan. Es francés y un hombre honorable.**

– **¡Pero son piratas, Sue! –Gritó Ginny–. ¡Nos matarán!**

–**No, pequeña. No nos matarán sin razón, y no demuestres que estás asustada cuando nos encuentren. Finge que no sabes inglés. Yo hablaré por ti. Y, por Dios, no pierdas los estribos con estos hombres –advirtió Sue–, si lo haces, pensarán que no eres una dama bien educada y rica.**

–**Estoy demasiado asustada corno para enojarme.**

–**Bien, ahora debernos rezar porque su voracidad de riqueza sea más poderosa que su lujuria.**

–**No comprendo, Sue.**

–**No importa, ma chérie –replicó Sue, pero su voz traicionaba su preocupación–. Recuerda que no debes decir nada.**

**La risa y el ruido se hicieron más fuertes cuando los hombres se acercaron a la puerta del camarote.**

–**No está en la bodega, capitán, y los otros camarotes están vacíos.**

–**Echen abajo la última puerta –replicó una voz profunda muy cerca del camarote, y los golpes comenzaron de inmediato.**

– **¡Dios mío!**

–**Ahora, cállate –dijo rápidamente Sue–. ¡Recuerda que no debes hablar en inglés.**

**Ginny estaba aterrorizada. Estaba segura de que ese día moriría, y Sue no podría hacer nada por impedirlo. Unos momentos después, la puerta cedió, y Ginny gritó al ver a los hombres barbudos y sonrientes.**

– **¡Dios mío, qué hermosas son las francesitas! –dijo un marinero de baja estatura con un parche sobre un ojo.**

–**Sí compañero, hoy daría cualquier cosa por ser el capitán.**

– **¿Dónde está su Capitán? –Preguntó Sue.**

–**Pronto lo verás, mujer –dijo uno de los hombres, conduciéndolas fuera de la cabina.**

**Ginny evitó mirar los cadáveres de la tripulación de "Canción del Viento", al cruzar la cubierta y pasar al otro barco. Sue iba junto a ella, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo para protegerla.**

**El barco pirata era de tres mástiles, y aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que 'Canción del Viento', pero los hombres de la tripulación parecían salvajes. Dejaron la tarea que estaban realizando y miraron fijamente a Ginny. Algunos no usaban camisa, otros sólo camisetas cortas para cubrir el torso desnudo, y todos iban descalzos. Muchos llevaban aros de oro en las orejas, **_**Y**_** todos eran muy barbudos.**

–**Exijo ver a su capitán –dijo Sue al hombre que las había llevado al barco pirata.**

**Otro hombre saltó desde la cubierta de "Canción del Viento" y las saludó.**

–**De manera que hablas inglés –dijo–. Bien, al menos ahora sabremos quién eres.**

**Era un hombre muy corpulento, y Ginny se sentía pequeña y frágil junto a él. Estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres de su propia estatura o más bajos que ella.**

**Pero este hombre medía por lo menos un metro ochenta y su pecho era muy amplio. No era grueso, pero sí muy musculoso, y esto se veía claramente en sus brazos desnudos. Su cabello rojizo era corto y rizado, sólo llegaba a sus hombros. Pero la barba espesa cubría totalmente su rostro y le daba un aspecto siniestro, peligroso. Ginny se estremeció.**

–**Bien, ¿qué has descubierto, Ronald?**

**El que había hablado era el hombre de voz profunda, que parecía estar al mando de los demás. Saltó a cubierta tras ellos.**

–**Hablan inglés, Harry; al menos la vieja.**

**Harry se había situado detrás de Ginny, y ella se volvió para mirarlo. Lo que vio la asustó, porque este hombre era aún más alto que el otro, ¡Era realmente un gigante! Estaba a pocos centímetros de ella y Ginny tenía que levantar la cabeza para ver su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un increíble verde esmeralda, y una larga y delgada cicatriz comenzaba en la mitad de la mejilla derecha y llegaba hasta su barba.**

**Ginny miró unos momentos la cicatriz, y los músculos se pusieron tensos y sus ojos helados. La tomó por un brazo, causándole dolor, y la obligó a caminar por la cubierta.**

– **¡Monsieur, espere! –Gritó Sue–. ¿Dónde la lleva?**

**El hombre se volvió y sonrió.**

–**A mi camarote, madame, para hablar con ella. ¿Tiene algo que objetar?**

– **¡Por supuesto!**

– **¡Bien, no me interesa! –dijo el hombre brevemente, y siguió arrastrando a Ginny.**

–**Monsieur, ella no habla inglés –gritó Sue.**

**Esto provocó risas en la tripulación, y el hombre volvió a detenerse.**

– **¿Cómo hará para decirle lo que debe hacer, capitán?**

–**Para lo que piensa hacer el capitán, no se necesitan palabras.**

**Hubo más risas, que obviamente molestaron al capitán, porque apretó todavía más el brazo de Ginny. Ella gritó de dolor, y él la soltó de inmediato.**

– **¡Malditos sean! –Gritó a su tripulación–. Ya se han divertido bastante por hoy. Vuelvan a sus obligaciones y sigamos adelante. –Luego se volvió hacia Ginny–. Lamento si la he lastimado, mademoiselle.**

**Ella no había esperado una disculpa de este capitán pirata. ¿Sería tan peligroso como parecía? Lo miró con curiosidad, pero no habló.**

– **¡Al diablo! –dijo él, furioso, y se volvió hacia el otro hombre corpulento–. Ronald, trae a esa mujer aquí.**

**Sue se acercó a ellos sin ayuda, muy asustada. – ¡No le haga daño, capitán!**

**El capitán miro sorprendido a Sue, y luego, de pronto, estalló en una carcajada.**

– **¿Me está dando órdenes, madame?**

–**No puedo permitir que la lastime, monsieur.**

**Ronald volvió a reír, pero el capitán le dedicó una mirada asesina, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en Sue.**

– **¿Es usted su madre?**

–**No, pero fui su niñera, y también la niñera de su madre. También cuidaré a sus hijos –replicó Sue orgullosamente.**

– **¿Espera un hijo ahora?**

– **¡Monseiur! No puede usted preguntar...**

– **¡Al diablo, respóndeme, mujer! –dijo el capitán interrumpiéndola bruscamente.**

–**No, no espera un hijo.**

**La preocupación del capitán pareció disminuir con esta respuesta.**

–**Ahora, dime, ¿Por qué hablas inglés y ella no?**

–**Yo... nací en Inglaterra. Fui a Francia cuando era niña con mis padres –respondió Sue sinceramente.**

– **¿Ella no habla inglés en absoluto?**

–**No, capitán.**

**El hombre suspiró y observó a Ginny, que los miraba todo el tiempo.**

– **¿Quién es ella?**

–**Mademoiselle Ginevra Prewett.**

– **¿Y a dónde la llevaban?**

–**Á Saint Martin, a casarse con el conde Malfoy –replicó rápidamente Sue.**

–**Y la fortuna que hemos encontrado en su navío... ¿era su dote?**

–**Sí.**

**El capitán sonrió perezosamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes.**

–**Su familia debe ser muy rica. ¿Y su prometido es también un hombre muy rico?**

–**Sí, pagará bien si ustedes la llevan a Saint Martin sana y salva... sin daños.**

**El rió al oír esta última frase.**

–**Estoy seguro, pero tendré que pensarlo. –Se volvió hacia Ronald. – Lleva a la niñera a tu camarote y enciérrala allí. La mademoiselle vendrá conmigo.**

**Se llevaron a Sue arrastrándola; ella gritaba y daba puntapiés para liberarse, y de pronto Ginny tuvo un miedo horrible. No podía dejar de pensar en las historias que había oído en el convento. ¿No sería preferible una muerte rápida? Miró la barandilla del barco. No estaba tan lejos, y podría arrojarse a las frías aguas azules...**

–**Ah, no, Ginevra Prewett, todavía no, de ninguna manera–dijo el capitán, como si leyera sus pensamientos.**

**La tomó de un brazo y la llevó a su camarote. En la pequeña habitación desordenada, el capitán obligó a Ginny a sentarse en una silla junto a una larga mesa. Llenó dos vasos con un vino tinto seco, le entregó uno, y se sentó también. Obviamente la larga mesa servía de escritorio, porque estaba cubierta de cartas e instrumentos náuticos.**

**Se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento y la miró en silencio. Ella miraba nerviosamente los ojos esmeraldas de él, y sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían bajo su mirada.**

–**Mis hombres piensan que eres una belleza, Ginevra –dijo él distraídamente–. Pero no entiendo cómo se dan cuenta con todo ese polvo negro que cubre tu cara.**

**Instintivamente Ginny trató de limpiarse la cara. Pero al ver su mano limpia, se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa.**

–**De manera que entiendes inglés. Eso pensaba. ¿Por qué mintió tu criada?**

**Ginny vaciló antes de contestar.**

–**Ella... no quería que yo hablara con usted. Creo que tenía miedo de que yo me enfadara.**

– **¿Y te enfadarás?**

–**No veo razones para ello.**

**El capitán rió.**

– **¿También mentía la vieja con respecto a tu matrimonio?**

–**No.**

– **¿Entonces realmente el conde Malfoy es un hombre rico?**

–**Sí, muy rico, capitán –replicó Ginny, que ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila.**

**Ese hombre no parecía tan peligroso como ella pensaba. Tenía que admitir que era apuesto, y parecía joven, aunque su barba cobriza le hacía aparentar más edad.**

–**Se hará usted rico si me lleva a mi prometido –dijo Ginny.**

–**No tengo duda –replicó él de inmediato–. Pero su dote por sí sola me ha convertido en un hombre rico, y no me gusta llevar mujeres en mi barco.**

–**Entonces, ¿qué hará usted conmigo, monsieur, arrojarme al mar... después de violarme? –preguntó sarcásticamente Ginny.**

–**Exactamente.**

**Ella lo miró, estupefacta. Esperaba una negativa, pero, ahora ¿qué podía decir?**

– **¿Es... es esa su intención? –preguntó con temor.**

**El miró su vaso de vino por un momento, como si considerara la pregunta. Luego la miró, con expresión divertida.**

–**Quítate la ropa.**

– **¿Qué? –susurró Ginny.**

–**Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Ginevra Prewett, y juego te llevaré a tu prometido. De manera que quítate la ropa. No me gustaría tener que violarte y podría lastimarte en el acto.**

– **¡Non, monsieur, non! ¡El conde Malfoy no me aceptará si estoy deshonrada!**

–**Le aseguro que sí, mademoiselle, la aceptará, y pagará un alto precio por ello. El la ha visto, ¿verdad?**

–**Sí, pero...**

–**Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Tu falta de virginidad no le importará mucho.**

– **¡No! –Replicó Ginny–. No iré a él deshonrada. Avergonzaría a mi familia. ¡No lo haré!**

–**Creo que no tienes opción. Pero estoy seguro de que el conde ocultará el hecho de que no eres virgen en tu noche de bodas –comentó el capitán con calma.**

– **¡No, no puede hacerme esto! –gritó Ginny, con sus ojos cafés llenos de miedo.**

–**Te repito, Ginny, ¿puedo llamarte Ginny verdad?, bueno no importa. Te repito que haré el amor contigo. Nada te salvará de eso. Pero no quiero forzarte. No me gustan las violaciones.**

– **¡Pero es una violación, monsieur, porque yo no deseo hacer el amor con usted!**

–**Llámalo como quieras, siempre que no te pelees conmigo.**

–**Usted... ¡debe estar loco! No puede esperar que me someta, que le permita... ¡no! –Gritó Ginny, sintiendo que su miedo era reemplazado por la furia–. Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas.**

–**Lleguemos a un acuerdo, mademoiselle. Además de ti y de tu criada, hemos traído algunos otros prisioneros a bordo, incluido el capitán del barco francés.**

– **¿Para divertirse?**

–**Mis hombres son despiadados. Les complace matar lentamente a un hombre. Primero le cortan las orejas, luego los dedos, luego los pies... ¿Es necesario que continúe?**

**Ginny se sentía enferma. –Y usted... ¿Usted lo permite?**

– **¿Por qué no?**

**Ginny palideció ante esta respuesta. Seguramente él también participaba del juego. ¡Mon Dieu!**

–**Usted habló... de... un trato –dijo débilmente Ginny.**

–**Que te sometas para salvar las vidas de esos hombres. Serás mía te opongas a ello o no. No aceptaré que te niegues. Pero perdonaré las vidas a los prisioneros y los liberaré en el próximo puerto con una condición, que no te resistas. –Hizo una pausa y sonrió–. Ya has perdido, Ginny, porque serás mía independientemente de lo que decidas. Pero los prisioneros pueden ganar. Vivirán y no serán dañados si aceptas. Quiero tu respuesta ahora.**

– **¡Usted no tiene piedad! –Jadeó Ginny–. ¿Por qué quiere violarme?**

–**Me sorprendes. Eres un premio que vale la pena ganar, y te deseo –dijo.**

– **¡Pero yo no lo deseo a usted!**

–**Te diré, Ginny, que eres la única razón por la que capturé tu barco. Generalmente sólo ataco los navíos españoles. Mi vigía te vio en cubierta y me describió tu belleza. Deberías estar agradecida, ya que no pienso compartirte con mi tripulación. Pero, basta, ¡quiero tu respuesta!**

–**Usted no me deja opción –replicó lentamente Ginny, sintiéndose completamente desvalida por primera vez en su vida–. Debo salvar las vidas de esos hombres.**

– **¿No ofrecerás resistencia?**

–**No, monsieur, no me resistiré.**

–**Bien. Has tomado una buena decisión. Estoy seguro de que los prisioneros te estarán muy agradecidos. Diré a los hombres que no los molesten. Entretanto, quiero que te quites la ropa y esperes en mi cama.**

**Salió y cerró la puerta tras él. No había escapatoria. Ginny ya no podía hacer nada, y ni siquiera tendría la satisfacción de luchar contra él.**

**Sin ganas, y muy lentamente, Ginny comenzó a desvestirse. Finalmente sabría qué era hacer el amor... o qué era una violación, en todo caso. Bien al menos al someterse salvaría las vidas de algunos franceses. Pensaba eso para ayudarse a soportar lo que vendría.**

**Cuando el capitán volvió al camarote, Ginny aún tenía puestas sus prendas interiores. Él cerró la puerta, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.**

–**No has cambiado de idea, ¿verdad? –preguntó bruscamente.**

–**No, ¿y usted?**

**Entonces él rió, y atravesó la cabina para pararse ante ella. Ella se sentía pequeña y desvalida ante ese hombre tan corpulento.**

–**No, pequeña. Nada puede hacerme cambiar de idea. –Tomó la masa de los cabellos de la muchacha en sus manos y los acarició, sintiendo su textura suave y sedosa. Luego dejó caer los cabellos sobre los hombros de Ginny.**

–**Quítate la ropa, Ginny. No puedo esperar mucho.**

–**Le odio, monsieur –dijo ella con los dientes apretados.**

**Él volvió a reír.**

–**Aunque la palabra monsieur suena hermosa en tus labios, preferiría que me llamaras Harry. Ahora, termina tu vino, Ginny, porque eso puede ayudar. Nunca he estado antes con una virgen, pero dicen que la primera vez es doloroso.**

–**Se necesitarían dos barriles de vino para lo que usted va a hacer, monsieur Harry.**

– **¡Llámame Harry, nada más! Y no juegues con mi paciencia, Ginny. Esto sucederá de todas maneras, pero aún puedo cambiar de idea con respecto a los prisioneros. Bebe el vino y luego quítate toda la ropa sin hacer más comentarios.**

**Ginny ya no podía seguir demorándose. Bebió el vino, le volvió la espalda, y se quitó lentamente la ropa que aún le quedaba puesta. Cubrió su cuerpo con sus cabellos rojizos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y se volvió para mirarlo.**

**Harry no tomó el gesto como un desafío, sólo como una manifestación de modestia, pero ni siquiera permitió eso. Separó los cabellos y se regocijó mirando el cuerpo esbelto durante un rato. Luego tomó el rostro de la muchacha en sus manos y la besó tiernamente.**

**Ginny no esperaba esto. ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿Por qué no terminaba de una vez?**

**Los labios de él separaron los de ella, buscando, exigiendo una respuesta. Ella quería resistirse, pero a él no le gustaría esa resistencia. Ginny tenía que pensar en los pobres cautivos y nada más. Tenía que permitirle que hiciera con ella lo que quisiese.**

**Los brazos de él la rodearon y apretaron su cuerpo desnudo contra él, y su boca se volvió más exigente, más dura, aunque sin lastimarla. Y de pronto Ginny sintió una sensación extraña, algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Era una sensación rara, como si realmente sintiera fluir la sangre en sus venas. Era una sensación excitante, y la hizo relajarse contra él y aceptar de buena gana sus besos, y olvidar que estaba desnuda en los brazos de un desconocido.**

**Luego él dejó de besarla y la levantó en sus poderosos brazos. Ella se endureció mientras él la llevaba a la cama y la colocaba allí con suavidad. Él se quitó las ropas con lenta deliberación, sin apartar sus ojos de ella en ningún momento. Ella a su vez no podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque lo deseara. Cuando por fin él quedó desnudo, Ginny miró con asombro su cuerpo delgado y musculoso; los hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas, las piernas largas y firmes.**

**Harry se acercó a ella y se acostó a su lado en la estrecha cama. La miró a la cara durante largo rato y luego acarició sus pechos. Esperaba la reacción de la muchacha, que llegó de inmediato, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban por la confusión.**

**Rió suavemente y cerró una mano sobre uno de los pechos, oprimiéndole suavemente.**

– **¿Esperabas que lo hiciera rápidamente?**

–**Sí. Ay, por favor, Harry, no me hagas esto. Te lo pido una vez más, ¡por favor ahórrame esta vergüenza! –rogó ella inútilmente.**

–**No, pequeña, es demasiado tarde para eso.**

– **¡Entonces que sea rápido! –exclamó ella.**

**Los ojos de él se entrecerraron con furia. Entonces se colocó sobre ella, y su gran peso la aplastó en el suave colchón. Penetró en ella con rapidez, provocándole un intenso dolor. Ella gritó y hundió sus uñas en la espalda de él, pero el dolor desapareció tan rápido como había venido.**

**Él se movía dentro de ella, con lentitud al principio, luego más rápido, mucho más rápido, y en realidad a Ginny le gustaba. Se relajó y disfrutó con vergüenza la sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella. Pero luego él se movió por última vez y se desplomó completamente aplastándola con su cuerpo gigantesco.**

**Ginny no sabía qué hacer. ¿Eso era todo? Admitía que había sido placentero después del dolor inicial, pero si hacer el amor era simplemente eso, podía prescindir de ello. ¿Dónde estaba el placer extremo que podía hacer que un hombre se arriesgara a morir? Tal vez sólo el hombre experimentaba placer al hacer el amor.**

–**Lo siento, Ginny. No quería que fuera tan rápido, pero hablas demasiado. La próxima vez, será mejor para ti.**

– **¡La próxima vez! –gritó ella–. Pero... Yo Pensaba que...**

–**No, pequeña –interrumpió él con una sonrisa divertida–. Saint Martin está muy lejos. Y como compartirás el camarote conmigo, haré el amor contigo cuando lo desee. Será un viaje muy placentero.**

**Cuando se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, Ginny se cubrió rápidamente con las mantas. ¿Qué haría ahora? Acostarse con él era bastante malo, pero no había tenido opción y podía vivir con esa vergüenza. Pero someterse a él una y otra vez, no poder luchar contra él... ¡ser su amante! ¿Cómo podría vivir así?**

**Harry la contemplaba en silencio. Se inclinó sobre ella y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de Ginny.**

–**Ahora debo dejarte, para ver a mi tripulación y cambiar el curso hacia Saint Martin. No quiero que salgas de esta cabina bajo ningún pretexto.**

–**Pero quiero ver a Sue. Quiero ver a los prisioneros y decirles que no tienen nada que temer.**

–**No –respondió él de inmediato–. Tu criada puede ver a los prisioneros, y tú la verás a ella más tarde... ahora no.**

**Con esto salió de la cabina. Ginny pensó en cerrar la puerta con llave. Pero él la echaría abajo, y ella tendría que sufrir su ira. Se estremeció al pensar cómo sería. Hasta ese momento, Harry había estado de buen humor y sólo había mostrado un lado de su carácter, y sin embargo la había tomado contra su voluntad. No deseaba ver su aspecto violento.**

**¡Estaba a merced de un pirata despiadado! Él podía matarla si lo deseaba. Estaba totalmente en sus manos y no sabía qué hacer.**

**Bajó de la cama y miró estúpidamente la sangre en las sábanas... Su propia sangre. "Te odio, capitán Harry", pensó con amargura. "Me has arruinado, me has avergonzado, ¡me has deshonrado!" Dio un puntapié de furia contra el suelo.**

**Poco a poco se fue calmando. No tenía sentido alterarse tanto, ya que no podía demostrárselo a él. ¡Pero lo deseaba... cómo lo deseaba!**

**Junto a la cama había un pequeño recipiente con agua en un lavabo, y Ginny se lavó lo mejor que pudo. Se vistió apresuradamente, luego, con rebeldía, sirvió más vino en un vaso. Se sentó y comenzó a beber, y entonces oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Un segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió y Sue entró corriendo y cerró la puerta tras ella.**

–**Ay, Ginny, ¿estás bien? Él... él no... Él...**

–**Nos llevará a Saint Martin, pero...**

– **¡Entonces no te ha hecho nada... gracias a Dios! Temía por ti, Ginny. ¡Mon Dieu! No sabía qué pensar cuando me encerró con llave. El capitán es un hombre bueno... temía que te hubiese hecho daño.**

–**No me perdonó –dijo Ginny con tranquilidad–. Estaba decidido a tomarme, y lo hizo.**

– **¡Ginny... no! –jadeó Sue. Se echó a llorar.**

–**Está bien –dijo Ginny, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su vieja niñera–. Al menos aún estamos vivas. Y me ha prometido llevarnos a Saint Martin.**

– **¡Dios mío, Ginny! No debía haberle violado. ¡Ese hombre no tiene honor!**

–**Traté de disuadirle, pero él me deseaba. Dijo que me tendría a pesar de todo. Ahora ya está hecho, y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Pero al menos pude salvar a los prisioneros.**

–**¿Qué prisioneros?**

– **¿Aún no los has visto? –preguntó Ginny.**

–**No sabía que los hubiera –replicó Sue–. Ese grandote llamado Ronald me dejó salir de su cabina y me dijo que fuera a ayudar en la cocina. El cocinero del barco murió en la última batalla que libraron. Pero vine aquí primero.**

–**Bien, ve a buscar a los prisioneros. El capitán Lupin es uno de ellos. Diles que no se preocupen por su destino, que los liberarán en el próximo puerto. Y si hay algún herido, cuídalo, y luego ven y dime como está. El capitán no me permite salir de la cabina.**

– **¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, ahora? –Preguntó Sue, con sus ojos grises llenos de preocupación–. No me gusta dejarte después de lo que has sufrido.**

–**No, estoy bien, Sue. Pensé que sería una experiencia horrible, pero no fue tan mala –dijo Ginny–. El fue suave conmigo, y es joven y agradable. Lo único que me dolió es que no me dio opción... no le importaron mis sentimientos.**

–**Me alegro que lo hayas tomado tan bien.**

–**No puedo hacer otra cosa –dijo Ginny.**

**Sue salió, pero volvió pocos minutos después.**

–**No hay prisioneros, Ginny. Pregunté a uno de los hombres de la tripulación si podía llevarme hasta ellos, pero dijo que no había nadie a bordo excepto tú y yo. Pregunté a otro, y me dijo lo mismo.**

**Ginny se endureció, cada nervio, cada fibra de su cuerpo se crispaba de furia.**

– **¡Me mintió! ¡Me mintió...! ¡Me hizo caer en una trampa! ¡Maldito sea!**

– **¡Ginevra! –Jadeó Sue–. ¿Qué te sucede?**

– **¡Me... me mintió! Me dijo que había prisioneros, que les perdonaría la vida si... si yo no me resistía –gritó Ginny, con intensa furia en sus ojos castaños tan oscuros como la noche.**

– **¡Ay, Ginny!**

–**Entonces me sometí. Dios sabe que quería luchar, pero no lo hice. Lo soporté porque pensaba que salvaba la vida de esos hombres. ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Lo mataré!**

–**No, Ginny, ¡no debes hablar así! Lo que sucedió ya no puede cambiarse. Y dijiste que no había sido tan malo –dijo Sue.**

– **¡Eso no, importa! Él me engañó. Este capitán Harry se enterará de lo que pienso del engaño. Lamentará haberme traído a este barco. ¡Me vengaré! Lo juro... ¡Harry pagará por esto!**

–**Por Dios, Ginny, ¡sé sensata! Sólo lograrás que nos maten.**

**Pero Sue podría haberse ahorrado estas palabras, porque Ginny se paseaba furiosamente, y la advertencia de su vieja criada no interrumpía sus pensamientos asesinos.**

**Continuara…..**


	4. Capitulo 004

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 4**

–**Entonces, Harry, ¿qué has decidido hacer con la mujer? –preguntó Ronald cuando se reunió con su amigo en cubierta.**

–**La llevaré a Saint Martin. Este conde Malfoy pagará bien por ella. Y la recompensa nos compensará por la demora en el regreso.**

–**Estoy de acuerdo, aunque tal vez los hombres no. Pero, ¿No piensas que a este hombre le molestará que su novia ya no sea virgen?**

–**Sólo se enterará de ello después de haber pagado la recompensa, y entonces no nos importará. Pero no creo que le importe a ella tampoco. De todas maneras él la querrá.**

–**Eres un demonio, Harry –rió Ronald–. De modo que la muchacha pelirroja es tan buena como parecía, ¿eh?**

– **¡Mejor aún! Pero para una mujer es peligroso ser tan hermosa. Podría tener el mundo a sus pies si lo deseara, pero creo que no se da cuenta de lo que vale. Arruinará muchas vidas antes de terminar.**

– **¿Pero no la tuya?, ¿eh?**

–**No. Pensaría en tomarla para mí, pero podría distraerme, ¡Y yo no puedo descansar hasta que encuentre a Cedric y ponga fin a esta vida miserable! –replicó acaloradamente Harry.**

–**Sé qué es lo que te tortura, Harry, pero no pensemos en eso ahora. Hay suficiente tiempo para encontrar a Digory.**

–**Tienes razón, viejo amigo. Ahora hay muchas cosas más placenteras en qué pensar.**

**Ronald sonrió traviesamente.**

–**Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres bien dispuestas.**

–**Lo que no me gusta es usar la fuerza y enfrentarme a la ira de una mujer. Pero, en general, la lógica vence a la fuerza.**

–**Los hombres te la envidian. No creo que ninguno de ellos haya visto jamás a una mujer tan hermosa –dijo Ronald.**

–**Tampoco yo. Es una dama, pero que genio tiene.**

–**Bien, después de verla, los hombres sólo piensan en una cosa. Creo que sería bueno anclar en el próximo puerto. Que los hombres tengan un día o dos para visitar los burdeles. Eso les ayudará a olvidar a la que tú tienes en tu cabina, y quedarán satisfechos hasta volver a sus casas.**

–**Estoy de acuerdo –replicó Harry–. Podemos ir hacia las islas Vírgenes y llegar a Tórtola al anochecer. Los hombres... –Harry se interrumpió bruscamente al ver a la sirvienta de Ginny hablando con uno de sus hombres–. ¿Qué está haciendo fuera de su cabina?**

**Ronald miró en la misma dirección que Harry, y respondió:**

–**La dejé salir para que trabaje en la cocina. No hemos tenido una comida decente desde la muerte del viejo Albus.**

– **¿Estás seguro de que la vieja no nos envenenará? –preguntó Harry con una mueca.**

–**No. Le haré probar la comida antes de que se sirva.**

**Harry frunció el ceño mientras la veía entrar en su camarote.**

– **¿Qué significa esto? Mi camarote no es la cocina. Ve a preguntarle a Seamus de qué le habló la vieja.**

**Ronald hizo lo que le indicaban y volvió unos minutos después.**

–**Pidió que la llevaran a ver a los prisioneros. ¿Por qué habrá pensado...?**

– **¡Diablos! –Interrumpió Harry–. ¿Supongo que Seamus le dijo que no hay prisioneros?**

–**Por supuesto.**

– **¡Dios mío! Deberías haberme preguntado antes de liberar a la vieja. Ahora la ira de esa muchacha caerá sobre mi cabeza –exclamó Harry, haciendo un gesto hacia su cabina.**

– **¿De qué hablas?**

–**Dije a la muchacha que habíamos tomado prisioneros. Le dije que les perdonaría la vida si ella no se resistía. Lo aceptó. Pero ahora debe saber que la engañé. Probablemente está pensando en matarme.**

**Ronald se echó a reír.**

–**Das demasiada importancia a esa muchacha. Seguramente está demasiado asustada como para hacer algo.**

–**Lo dudo.**

– **¿Por qué le dijiste que teníamos prisioneros si nunca los hemos tomado? ¿Por qué no la amenazaste con quitarle la vida a la criada? Con eso habrías logrado lo que buscabas.**

–**No quería que la muchacha pensara que soy tan monstruoso como para matar ancianas –respondió Harry con irritación.**

– **¿Por qué te importa lo que piensa?**

–**Dejemos esto –replicó Harry de mal humor. Luego vio salir a la criada de su cabina.**

–**Ve a hablar con ella. Debo saber qué esperar antes de entrar a mi camarote y que me rompan la cabeza.**

**Ronald salió y volvió con una leve sonrisa en los labios.**

–**La vieja dice que la muchacha ha jurado vengarse y que podría hacer alguna tontería. ¿Quieres que entre primero... Para asegurarme de que no piensa degollarte?**

– **¡He sido un tonto! No pensé en llevarme las dagas que hay en mi cabina.**

– **¡Por Dios, Harry! No pensarás que ella...**

**Harry lo interrumpió.**

–**Sí, lo pienso. Te he dicho que esa muchacha tiene mal genio. Pero como las dagas están en una caja en el estante de libros, tal vez no las ha encontrado. En todo caso, ya me arreglaré.**

–**Harry...**

– **¿Crees que no puedo manejar a una muchacha? –Rió Harry–. Vamos, Ronald. Si puedo matar seis españoles de un solo golpe, ¿qué posibilidades tendrá esa pequeña francesa?**

–**Las mujeres no luchan como los hombres... ten cuidado –replicó Ronald.**

–**Hace mucho tiempo que estás conmigo, Ronald. ¿Alguna vez me has visto actuar con descuido?**

**Ronald se limitó a suspirar cuando Harry se alejó.**

**Su joven amigo no sabía nada de las mujeres. Harry había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con el corazón lleno de odio y con poco tiempo para todo lo demás. ¿Cómo podía saber que la furia de una mujer podía igualar a la de veinte españoles juntos?**

**Decidido a atacar por sorpresa, Harry abrió la puerta de su cabina rápidamente. Ginny estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sin dar señales externas de la furia que sentía. Pero Harry pensó que seguramente había encontrado las dagas, porque sus manos estaban escondidas en los pliegues de sus faldas. No advirtió que su cabello estaba trenzado para que no le molestara en el ataque, y que sus ojos tenían un profundo color café oscuro. Harry sólo esperaba que la muchacha no supiera manejar una daga, y especialmente que no supiera cómo arrojarla.**

**Cruzó lentamente la habitación, observando los brazos de la muchacha. Ella no sospecharía que él sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de manera que él tenía esa ventaja. Cuando llegó a la mesa, le volvió la espalda, dándole una posibilidad de atacar. Ella lo hizo de inmediato, y Harry se volvió a tiempo para sujetar la mano levantada que sostenía el largo puñal.**

**La miró con asombro mientras le retorcía la muñeca hasta que ella dejó caer el puñal. Harry no había creído que realmente ella trataría de matarlo. Que lo amenazaría, que se defendería, eso sí. Pero levantar el puñal y tratar de derramar su sangre; no.**

**¡Madre de Dios! ¿A ella no le importaba su propia vida? ¿Pensaba que podía matarlo y que su tripulación no le haría nada? Tal vez no le importaba qué podía sucederle. Si era así, esta mujer era más peligrosa de lo que él pensaba. Si podía poner su odio por él por encima de su propia vida, entonces... ¿pero no era así como él sentía con respecto a Digory? Tendría que tomar precauciones con esta belleza de cabellos rojizos.**

– **¿Qué esperabas ganar? –preguntó en voz baja.**

–**Quería verte muerto... ¡por mis propias manos! –gritó ella, con sus ojos brillantes como dos trozos de carbón.**

– **¿No te importa tu vida?**

– **¡Sólo me importa que termine la tuya! –gritó ella, luchando por liberar su muñeca de la mano de él –Encontraré la manera, Harry. ¡Te mataré! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Eres un pirata despiadado! –Lo golpeó con la mano libre, pero él la sujetó a tiempo–. ¡Pagarás por mentirme!**

–**Yo te mentí... lo admito. Pero sólo fue para ahorrarte dificultades y sufrimientos. ¿Habrías preferido que te violara por la fuerza? Habría sido muy fácil, te lo aseguro. Eres alta para ser una mujer, Ginny, y más fuerte que la mayoría de las mujeres. Pero como ves ahora, no puedes superar mi fuerza. Sólo estás enfadada porque no te permití pelear por tu virginidad cuando lo deseabas.**

–**Lo habría hecho. Tú...**

–**Sí, estoy seguro de eso. ¿Entonces por qué te enfadas? Te salvé de todo daño, Porque ¿quién sabe lo que podría haber hecho yo con el calor de la pasión a la que nunca me he enfrentado antes a esta que no puedo asegurarlo?, pero podría haberte pegado, o... matado –agregó, sólo para ver la reacción de ella.**

–**Pero no habrías quedado ileso, monsieur –le escupió ella.**

– **¿De veras, Ginny? –Lanzó una carcajada. Nunca se había enfrentado antes con la ira de una mujer, y empezaba a encontrarla divertida–. ¿Cómo lo habrías hecho, si ahora no puedes escapar de mí?**

**Ella le dio un fuerte pisotón, y la expresión divertida de él se transformó en una mueca de dolor. La soltó de inmediato. Ella saltó hasta el otro lado de la mesa mientras él se frotaba el pie dolorido.**

– **¡Ja! ¿No habrías necesitado de todas tus fuerzas, eh, capitán? ¡Me subestimas! Volveré a lastimarte, con gran placer, si te atreves a acercarte –dijó Ginny.**

**Se sentía segura con la larga mesa entre los dos, porque este Harry era sólo un gran buey torpe. Con su cuerpo delgado, del cual por una vez se alegraba, no tendría problemas en mantenerse fuera de su alcance.**

– **¡Pequeño demonio! –gruñó él–. Haré algo más que acercarme a ti, zorra. Volveré a tomarte... ¡ahora! Y esta vez puedes luchar si quieres, pero no te sorprendas si yo hago lo mismo.**

**Ella esperaba que él diera la vuelta alrededor de la mesa, pero cuando él comenzó a trepar sobre ésta, Ginny se alarmó. Tomó el primer objeto que tenía a su alcance, uno de los pesados instrumentos que había sobre la mesa. Él retrocedió al ver el intento de ella, pero Ginny no sólo amenazaba, sino que estaba dispuesta a cumplir sus amenazas. Arrojó el objeto; luego rápidamente extendió la mano para tomar otro, y otro, pero él los rechazaba con sus fuertes brazos.**

**Cuando se le terminaron las armas, Ginny tomó los dos últimos objetos que podían serie útiles, los dos pesados vasos en los que habían bebido vino. Se los arrojó en rápida sucesión y, con suerte, porque el segundo dio en la cabeza de Harry. Cayó hacia adelante y se quedó completamente inmóvil en el suelo del camarote.**

**Ginny miró con asombro el cuerpo inerte, pero luego advirtió la sangre mezclada con sus cabellos Negros, y se llenó de pánico. Pasó cuidadosamente junto al largo cuerpo musculoso, y cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió de par en par, y salió a la cubierta del barco.**

**Sólo sabía que debía escapar de la cabina, escapar de la vista del asesinato que había cometido. Tal vez Podría esconderse. Encontrar un arma y forzar a la tripulación a llevarla a la costa. Pero Ginny sólo alcanzó a correr unos metros, cuando un hombre de la tripulación llegó a ella y la oprimió contra su cuerpo maloliente.**

– **¿Qué es esto? –Rió el hombre, disfrutando de la cercanía de la muchacha–. ¿La muchacha del capitán ha salido a dar un paseo?**

– **¡Sí, y pagarás muy caro si no me dejas ir! –respondió Ginny con furia. Tal vez podría usar el poder del capitán para obtener lo que necesitaba siempre que la tripulación no descubriera que estaba muerto.**

– **¿Ah, sí? –preguntó el hombre, pero de todas maneras la soltó–. ¿El capitán sabe que estás en cubierta?**

–**Sí. Está... está durmiendo. –Percibió su error demasiado tarde**

– **¡Durmiendo! El capitán no duerme durante día. ¿Qué mentiras estás contando, niña? –preguntó el hombre de mal humor; luego levantó la mirada y llamó–. ¡Señor Moon! Esta muchacha dice que el capitán está durmiendo**

–**Ve a ver si dice la verdad, Michael.**

**Ginny miró hacia arriba y vio al oficial primero parado en la galería sobre ella, y a otro marinero que corría hacia la cabina del capitán.**

– **¡El capitán dijo que no quería que lo molestaran! –dijo rápidamente Ginny, percibiendo el miedo en su propia voz.**

– **¡Haz lo que te ordeno, Michael! –dijo Ronald Moon.**

**¿Qué Podía hacer ella ahora? El hombre que la había detenido también se movía con rapidez hacia la puerta abierta de la cabina del capitán. Ginny miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, pero de pronto se vio rodeada por miembros de la tripulación, que habían venido a mirarla y a no perderse nada de lo que sucedía.**

**El hombre llamado Michael entró en la cabina, pero luego apareció en la puerta con el rostro pálido estupefacto.**

– **¡Ha matado al capitán Harry!**

– **¡Madre de Dios! –gritó Ronald, y dio un puñetazo en la barandilla, que crujió en forma impresionante.**

**Ginny corrió entre los hombres que la rodeaban pero ellos estaban demasiado consternados como para prestarle atención... no podían creer que una muchacha hubiera podido matar a su capitán. Pero era imposible escapar. Ronald saltó desde la galería y retuvo a Ginny por su larga trenza, obligándola a detenerse. Lentamente, la hizo retroceder hasta que su mano alcanzó la parte de la trenza junto a la nuca.**

–**Quiero que sepas, que has matado al único hombre a quien podía llamar mi amigo. Y por esto morirás de la peor manera, en mis propias manos. –La empujó hacia adelante, y Ginny cayó en brazos de dos hombres de la tripulación–. Atenla al mástil mayor y rodéenla, y tengan el agua preparada. Esta perra sentirá todo el peso de lo que ha hecho... ¡hasta que muera! –gritó Ronald. En sus ojos castaño oscuro no había piedad.**

– **¡Mon Dieu! –jadeó Ginny. Su rostro había tomado un color ceniciento. A bordo de 'Canción del Viento' el hombre azotado se había desmayado después de comenzar el castigo, y nunca recuperó la conciencia. Pero a ella la reanimaría una y otra vez con agua. El amigo del capitán se aseguraría de que sintiera el látigo hasta morir.**

– **¡Por favor, monsieur! ¡Máteme de un tiro, se lo ruego!**

–**Has matado al capitán de este barco, que era también mi amigo. Esa clase de muerte es demasiado para gente como tú –dijo Ronald con la voz llena de odio.**

**Ginny luchó por liberarse de los hombres que la sostenían, pero no había escapatoria. La arrastraron hasta el mástil mayor y la ataron, abrazada a él. Un momento más tarde, alguien arrancó su hermoso vestido de terciopelo. Luego rasgaron su ropa interior y la hicieron pedazos hasta descubrir su blanca espalda ante los marineros que la miraban con la boca abierta.**

**Ronald Moon hizo sonar su látigo una vez en el aire. Ginny se contrajo de miedo, y antes de oír el látigo por segunda vez, se desmayó. Pero, sin advertirlo, Ronald levantó el látigo hasta la tierna carne de su espalda para comenzar con su lenta y penosa muerte.**

**Continuara….**


	5. Capitulo 005

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Lo que Harry vio al salir tambaleándose de su cabina le aclaró de inmediato los pensamientos, y su rugido familiar se oyó en todos los rincones del barco.**

– **¡Basta!**

**Ronald se detuvo a tiempo, y al volverse vio a Harry que avanzaba hacia él, sosteniéndose su dolorida cabeza con una mano.**

– **¡Madre de Dios! ¿Te has vuelto loco, Ronald? –preguntó Harry cuando se acercó a ellos, con una mueca furiosa en su rostro al ver la espalda desnuda de Ginny.**

–**Mira, Harry, ¡nunca he estado más contento de verte! Michael, ese imbécil, dijo que estabas muerto... ¡que esta muchacha te había matado!**

**Harry sonrió, pero levemente porque la cabeza le dolía mucho.**

– **¿No se te ocurrió comprobarlo amigo mío? Si lo hubieras hecho, habrías visto que esta zorra sólo me dejó inconsciente. ¡Gracias a Dios que he recuperado la conciencia a tiempo! Cuánto habríamos tenido que pagar si hubieras estropeado esa hermosa espalda, ¡porque aún no he terminado con esta gata! –Se volvió hacia Michael–. ¡Desátenla! Y la próxima vez que anuncien que un hombre ha muerto, asegúrense de que es así. Si hubieran causado daño a esta dama, Michael, habrías recibido el mismo castigo que mi buen amigo pensaba darle a ella.**

–**Sí, capitán –replicó débilmente Michael.**

**Cuando liberaron a Ginny, Harry levantó su cuerpo en sus brazos y miró su rostro sereno. No estaría tan tranquila si estuviera despierta, reflexionó.**

–**Harry, no puedes tenerla en tu camarote después de lo que ha hecho. Juraste ser cuidadoso, y sin embargo ella te venció. Te advertí que las mujeres no pelean igual que los hombres. La próxima vez, tal vez logre matarte –dijo Ronald con preocupación.**

–**Sí, ha jurado hacerlo. La subestimé. La comparé con las damas tímidas y sumisas que conocí en el pasado. Pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error.**

– **¿Qué harás, la atarás por las noches, o la dejarás que te degüelle mientras estás durmiendo? –preguntó Ronald.**

–**No creo que vuelva a intentar matarme, al menos mientras esté en mi barco. Tuvo la oportunidad de terminar con mi vida mientras estaba inconsciente y a su merced... y no lo hizo.**

– **¡No, porque pensaba que ya estabas muerto!**

– **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

–**Cuando le dije que la mataría por haberte matado a ti, sólo me pidió que le pegara un tiro en lugar de matarla con el látigo.**

–**Muy bien, de manera que pensaba que había cumplido con lo que quería hacer. Pero ahora sabe cuáles serían las consecuencias. Gracias a ti, viejo amigo, sé que tiene un terror mortal al látigo. ¿No se desmayó antes del primer golpe?**

–**Sí.**

–**Bien, ése es el tipo de información que necesito para ponerla en su lugar.**

–**Una vez la subestimaste, Harry. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Te amo como a un hijo... como a un hermano. No cometas un error con esa muchacha.**

–**Me intriga, Ronald. Me daría gran placer domar a esa señora.**

– **¡Señora! ¡No es una señora!**

–**Sí, lo es, la han educado como a una señora. No sé de donde sale la gata, es un misterio que me gustaría resolver. Tiene muy mal genio. Ahora busca algo para aliviar mi cabeza, porque me duele mucho. Y que esos hombres vuelvan al trabajo.**

**Harry se encaminó a su cabina con Ginny aún desvanecida en sus brazos. La dejó suavemente en la cama, y la miró unos momentos. ¿Se despertaría asustada, o con renovada furia al encontrarlo vivo? Esperó que fuera con furia. No le importaría ver a esta belleza sometida ante cualquier hombre, ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Disfrutaría tratando de vencerla durante el tiempo que estuviera con ella, pero de alguna manera sabía que era imposible vencer a Ginevra Prewett. No, mientras estuviera con vida. Era posible someterla, pero nadie podría quebrar su voluntad.**

**Ronald entró en la habitación y contempló los instrumentos rotos en el suelo sacudiendo la cabeza. Recogió los dos vasos, los llevó a la mesa y los llenó de vino, aunque deseaba algo más fuerte.**

**Sue apareció en la puerta y miró ansiosamente al capitán y a Ginny acostada en la cama, y luego nuevamente al capitán. Ronald carraspeó y le ordenó que entrara.**

–**Dijo que conoce formas de curar, supuse que querrías que atendiera tu herida. Sus manos son delicadas comparadas con mis manos torpes –dijo Ronald a Harry, que se había sentado junto a la mesa.**

–**Muy bien, siempre que ésta no desee degollarme también.**

–**Me gustaría hacerlo, monsieur, pero no lo haré –replicó Sue.**

**Harry rió.**

–**Al menos eres honesta, mujer. ¿Cómo te llamas?**

–**Sue Clearwater.**

–**Bien, Sue, ¿presenciaste lo que estuvo a punto de suceder a tu señora?–preguntó Harry con voz tranquila.**

–**Sí, monsieur. Llegué a cubierta precisamente antes de que... antes de que se desmayara.**

–**Afortunadamente no gritaste –comentó observando los labios hinchados de la mujer, que ella se había mordido para no gritar–. Si lo hubieras hecho, Ronald no me habría oído cuando le ordené que suspendiera el castigo y Ginny habría recibido por lo menos dos latigazos antes de que llegara hasta ella.**

–**Gracias a Dios que usted se despertó en ese momento, monsieur –dijo Sue. Se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a limpiar la herida.**

–**Entonces sabes que mi amigo iba a azotar a Ginny... que en realidad, la iba a azotar hasta matarla.**

–**Sí, porque la tripulación creía que ella lo había matado a usted. Traté de disuadir a Ginny de que no intentara hacerle daño, pero ella no quiso escucharme. Ginny siempre ha sido terca y decidida, pero nunca tanto como hoy.**

**Harry rió, y miró a la muchacha desvanecida en su cama. Luego se volvió hacia Sue, con el ceño fruncido.**

–**Hábleme de ella. ¿Siempre tiene este genio del diablo? Lo esperaría en una prostituta o en una criada de una posada, pero no en una dama.**

–**Es una dama, monsieur –replicó Sue con indignación–. Pero cuando era niña careció de lo que más necesitaba… del amor de su padre. Por eso tiene estallidos de ira y de desafío y su padre la envió a un convento. Pasó allí la mayor parte de su vida.**

– **¿Querían que fuera monja?**

–**No, era una escuela para niñas.**

– **¿Y qué aprendió en ese convento... aprendió a rezar? –preguntó él, con humor.**

–**Por supuesto que aprendió sobre Dios y sobre cosas relativas a él, pero también aprendió a leer y escribir, a atender a los enfermos y a los heridos, a ser suave y cariñosa, a controlar su... –Se interrumpió, sintiendo que era ridículo terminar la frase.**

**Harry rió suavemente.**

–**Ibas a decir 'su genio', ¿verdad? De manera que Ginny no fue buena alumna, ¿eh?**

–**Fue una excelente alumna –respondió Sue defendiendo a Ginny–. Sólo que cuando siente algo intensamente, es incapaz de ver todo lo demás. Pero yo no había visto suceder esto desde que era una niña. Sólo su padre la ponía en este estado, pero cuando volvió de la escuela, sabía controlar sus emociones. En realidad, monsieur, nunca la he visto tan enfadada como hoy. Ginny es amable y suave por naturaleza, como su madre. Cuando finalmente abandonó el intento de ganar el amor de su padre, se sentía feliz. Su sonrisa podía hacer sentir a los demás lo que sentía ella.**

–**Todavía no he visto esa sonrisa ni esa naturaleza amable y tranquila –comentó Harry.**

–**Sólo usted sabrá por qué, capitán, usted la ha... la ha...**

– **¿Deshonrado? Sí; eso me han dicho.**

– **¡No debería haberla tocado! –Saltó furiosamente Sue–. No tenía derecho. Pero ya que estaba tan decidido a poseerla habría sido mejor que no la engañara. Ella aceptó su destino hasta que se enteró de que usted la había engañado.**

–**Sólo quería evitar herirla, madame. Pero, dígame, ¿ella quiere casarse con ese conde? ¿Está enamorada de él? –preguntó Harry.**

–**Su padre concertó el matrimonio. Ginny no tenía nada que decir en este asunto, pero debía hacer lo que se esperaba de ella. Ella lo sabe. En cuanto al amor, no se puede amar a un hombre que una jamás ha visto.**

–**Entonces ella ni siquiera sabe qué aspecto tiene el hombre con quien se casará ¿Puedo decirle que la entregaré a un viejo con quien ella preferiría no casarse?**

–**No, capitán –sonrió Sue–. El conde Malfoy es joven y apuesto. Yo lo he visto.**

**Por alguna razón, esto preocupó a Harry.**

–**Es suficiente –dijo–. Necesito un poco de tranquilidad para que se me quite este dolor de cabeza. Ocúpate del barco, Ronald. Si me necesitas, estaré aquí... descansando.**

– **¡Descansando! Si quieres descansar, será mejor que la muchacha no se despierte.**

**Ronald rió de sus propias palabras, y luego llevó a Sue a la bodega, donde debería haber estado desde el principio. Si hubiera hecho lo que Ronald le había mandado, nada de esto habría sucedido, pensó Harry, y Ginny aún creería en su mentira. Pero no tenía sentido pensar en eso ahora.**

**Harry sirvió más vino en su vaso, se apoyó en su asiento y fijó su mirada en Ginny. No tardaría mucho en llegar a Saint Martin, probablemente menos de una semana si los vientos eran favorables. No le quedaría mucho tiempo para disfrutar de esta belleza. En sus veintiséis años jamás había conocido a una mujer tan hermosa como Ginevra Prewett, y con un genio tan terrible.**

**Continuara…..**


	6. Capitulo 006

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron lentamente, y luego se agrandaron cuando recordó todo lo sucedido. Se sentó rápidamente y arqueó la espalda, pero no sintió dolor alguno, sólo un ligero frío en su carne desnuda. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba viva todavía?**

**Tembló violentamente un momento, recordando el horrible sonido del látigo chasqueando en el aire. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese escapado de esa horrible muerte? Seguramente se había desmayado. ¿Tal vez sólo esperaban que se despertara para continuar? Nunca había pensado que la azotarían hasta la muerte por matar al capitán. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, sí, cualquier cosa... excepto esa terrible tortura.**

**¿Por qué tuve que matarlo?, pensó sintiéndose muy mal, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sólo habría tenido que soportar por poco tiempo al capitán; luego habría quedado libre... libre para disfrutar de una larga vida. No me habría llevado mucho tiempo olvidar esta experiencia, ser feliz otra vez. ¿Por qué puse en peligro toda mi vida sólo por vengarme? Al fin y al cabo, ese hombre era un pirata. Yo no debía haber esperado otra cosa que engaño y mentiras de él. Ginny gemía en medio de su dolor. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿El primer oficial le preparaba una muerte aún más cruel? Debía escapar de ese camarote, decidió. Saltaría por la barandilla y su vida terminaría en el mar. Sabía nadar, pero estando tan lejos de la de la tierra, el agotamiento y los tiburones pronto terminarían con ella. No era exactamente la forma en que había elegido morir, pero sería una muerte más tolerable que la del látigo.**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces Ginny sacó las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie. Luego quedó inmóvil, y un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios. Este debía ser un fantasma, fue lo primero que pensó. Pero mientras lo miraba con terror, vio que sus ojos brillaban de alegría, como los de un demonio. Sus ojos eran claros, claros como el cielo... no eran los ojos de un hombre muerto.**

**La sangre volvió a su rostro. ¿Se había equivocado? Estaba vivo, y por eso estaba ella allí, y no le habían hecho daño. Él la había estado mirando sin hablar desde que se despertara dejándola sufrir por la duda y la ansiedad. Ahora estaba allí frente a ella con las piernas extendidas frente a él, y un vaso de vino en la mano, lleno hasta la mitad. Sonreía. ¡Sonreía!**

**Ginny se endureció de furia.**

– **¡Debías estar muerto! –Logró gritar por fin–. Pero aún lo lograré, Harry.**

– **¿Realmente deseas sentir el látigo sobre tu carne tierna, Ginny? –preguntó él en voz baja. Dejó el vaso en la mesa.**

**Ella palideció visiblemente. ¿No acababa de preguntarse por qué no lo había matado? Él no merecía ese tipo de muerte.**

–**Sé la respuesta, Ginny –dijo Harry en voz más alta–. ¿Estás dispuesta a pasar por lo que te habría sucedido si yo no hubiera recobrado el conocimiento a tiempo para detenerlo?**

**Sus ojos eran dos trozos de carbón oscuros y ardientes que lo recorrían con odio. Había otras formas de vengarse, y ella encontraría alguna. Pero esperaría hasta sentirse segura.**

– **¡Respóndeme, diablos! –Él descargó su enorme puño sobre la mesa, haciéndola saltar.**

–**No deseo sentir el látigo, como te imaginarás –replicó ella acaloradamente.**

**Él sonrió ante la respuesta.**

– **¿Entonces puedo compartir mi cabina contigo sin peligro?**

– **¡No quiero quedarme aquí! Seguramente no desearás que me quede después de lo que intenté.**

–**Al contrario, pequeña, disfrutaré de tu compañía. –rió malignamente.**

– **¡Entonces quedarás a salvo de la muerte, monsieur, pero no de algún daño! –replicó ella con furia.**

–**No lo creo, Ginny. ¿Ves esto? –Levantó el látigo que había dejado antes en la mesa–. No estoy en contra de usarlo.**

– **¡No lo usarás!**

– **¿Lo dudas? ¿Quieres una demostración?**

–**No soy tu esclava, monsieur. ¡No te obedeceré! –replicó Ginny.**

– **¿No? Ven aquí, Ginny –ordenó él disfrutando del juego.**

– **¡No, no, no! –Dio un puntapié de desafío en el suelo–. No me acercaré...**

**Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el látigo voló por el aire y alcanzó los gruesos pliegues del vestido de terciopelo. Ginny saltó, y miró estúpidamente el largo tajo que dejaba ver la tela blanca de su enagua bajo el terciopelo. Miró lentamente a Harry, con los ojos agrandados por el terror. ¿Había evitado tocar su piel a propósito, o su propósito era malvado? No intentaría provocarlo otra vez.**

**Reuniendo coraje, Ginny se acercó hasta detenerse frente a él.**

– **¿Qué desea usted, monsieur? –preguntó altivamente.**

**Él se echó a reír.**

–**Lo que deseo puede esperar. ¿Tienes hambre?**

**Ella asintió de mala gana, y por primera vez advirtió la bandeja con comida en el otro extremo de la mesa. Estaba hambrienta.**

**Ginny pasó junto a él, se sentó en la silla contigua, comenzó a comer. Después de unos momentos, levantó lentamente la mirada y vio que Harry seguía mirándola con atención, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.**

– **¿Está bien que coma, monsieur? ¿O prefiere usted que me muera de hambre?–preguntó Ginny con sarcasmo.**

**Él frunció el ceño.**

–**Come hasta llenarte, y luego sabrás qué es lo que deseo hacer.**

**Ginny comió con deliberada lentitud, irritando aún más a Harry. Pero si lograba molestándole esa manera, de cualquier manera posible, lo haría. Siempre que saliera viva.**

**Mientras seguía comiendo notó que habían encendido velas en la habitación, y que por la ventanita al pie de la cama se veía que afuera estaba oscuro. Bien, ahora que ya era de noche, al menos podía insistir en que la habitación estuviera a oscuras si él volvía a violarla. No podía tolerar la indignidad de que él mirara su cuerpo desnudo como antes. Por un momento se preguntó dónde dormiría, porque sin duda, la bestia no renunciaría a su cama cuando hubiera terminado con ella. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No le permitiría que volviera a violarla.**

–**Termina de comer ahora, Ginny, o te quedarás sin comida, porque estoy cansado de esperar.**

– **¿Esperar qué, monsieur? –Ginny fingía inocencia–. Ya me violó usted una vez. ¿Seguramente no pensará hacerlo dos veces en el mismo día?**

**Por toda respuesta Ginny recibió una sonrisa demoníaca. Dio un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, pero el restallar del látigo en el aire la detuvo.**

– **¡Ven aquí, Ginny!**

**Sintió pánico de lo que él podría hacer para lograr que ella obedeciera, se volvió y fue lentamente hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su lado él le tomó la mano y la obligó a acercarse más hasta que quedó entre las rodillas de él.**

**Luego, sin ninguna advertencia, Harry alzó una mano, tomó su vestido por los hombros, y se lo bajó hasta la cintura.**

**Ginny, sin aliento, echó atrás su mano para pegarle, pero él le tomó las dos manos y se las retorció detrás de la espalda, acercando sus pechos desnudos a su rostro.**

– **¡Me estás lastimando! –gritó ella tratando de liberarse.**

– **¿Acaso tú no quieres lastimarme a mí? –Preguntó él, pero le soltó los brazos–. Sé que deseas luchar contra mí, Ginny, pero tienes que saber que no lo permitiré. Por cada golpe tuyo, recibirás diez latigazos. Por la menor resistencia, recibirás cinco latigazos. ¿Me entiendes?**

**¡Diablos! Otra vez le negaría la satisfacción de oponerse. Si habían de violarla ¿por qué no podía al menos luchar por su honor como otras mujeres? Pero él no lo permitiría. Era insoportable, porque tendría que someterse a este hombre como si lo deseara.**

– **¿Te resistirás Ginny? –preguntó él con voz tranquila, hundiendo sus ojos verdes en los ojos cafés de ella.**

–**Debes pensar que no estás a mi altura si necesitas amenazarme para sentirse seguro. ¿Tienes miedo de mí porque esta tarde pude vencerte? –Preguntó con sarcasmo, alegrándose al ver que él entrecerraba los ojos–. ¿Qué pensaría tu tripulación si supieran que no puedes dominar a una muchacha?**

–**Tu plan no ha dado resultado, Ginny, aunque fue bueno. Cuando puedo evitar un conflicto, lo hago. Evito todos los posibles daños y dolores, y dejo lugar solamente para el placer.**

– **¿Y la angustia de mi mente? Preferiría recibir un golpe y tener la cara hinchada, incluso huesos rotos, a dejarme violar sin resistencia. Tú eres el que teme los daños que podría causarte si retiras tus amenazas.**

–**Nuevamente has estado bien, pequeña, pero las amenazas siguen en pie. Bien, ya has desperdiciado suficiente tiempo tratando de hacerme morder el anzuelo. Quítate lo que te queda de ropa, y date prisa.**

– **¡No lo haré! ¡No te facilitaré las cosas! –gritó ella con indignación.**

– **¿Quieres que te destroce completamente el vestido? –preguntó Harry.**

– **¡Ah, te odio! –gritó ella, pero de todas maneras él le quitó las ropas que le quedaban. Ella enrojeció ante él, completamente desprotegida ante su mirada libidinosa–. Si debo sufrir esta indignidad, Harry, al menos permite que sea en la oscuridad.**

–**No tienes nada que haga falta ocultar, pequeña.**

– **¡Por favor!**

– **¡No! –replicó él duramente.**

–**Eres demasiado cruel, monsieur.**

–**Tal vez pienses eso ahora, pero quiero conservarte para mí; luego cambiarás tu opinión –dijo él–. Esperarás con ansiedad que te tome en mis brazos. Aunque no llegaste al placer cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, no puedes negar la sensación agradable que te di.**

– **¡Estás... estás loco! ¡Tu contacto me enferma!**

–**Querías matarme porque te mentí, Ginny, pero ahora no dices la verdad. ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?**

**Sin esperar la respuesta, Harry la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus labios separados cubrieron la punta de uno de los pechos redondos. Ginny jadeó instantáneamente y puso las manos sobre sus hombros para apartarlo de ella. Pero él le oprimió aún más la cintura hasta que ella dejó de resistirse. Su boca, que ahora se movía de un pecho a otro, era como un fuego salvaje, que llegaba al fondo de su alma. Harry continuó con su juego, chupando, bombeando, rozando suavemente sus pechos, hasta que Ginny estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar por el placer que sentía. Todo su cuerpo percibía los labios de él, que demostraban la verdad de sus palabras. Pero entonces él se interrumpió.**

**Ginny sabía a donde llevaba esto. Comenzó a aterrorizarse otra vez cuando Harry se puso de pie y se quitó las ropas. Había dicho que ella antes no había llegado al máximo placer. ¿Había un placer mayor al hacer el amor? Y sí había ¿lo experimentaría esta vez? ¿Él se daría cuenta si así era? ¡No! No podía suceder... ella no podría soportarlo. Sería demasiado humillante si él se enteraba de que le daba placer, si no podía luchar contra él físicamente, al menos lucharía contra el placer que él podía darle.**

**Harry la tomó en brazos, y la llevó a la cama, y luego se tendió a su lado, sus labios encontraron los de ella y la besó ansiosamente, exigiendo la respuesta que ella no quería darle. Ella buscó algo en su mente... cualquier cosa, como para enfadarlo y hacer que terminara rápidamente con ella.**

**Las manos de él acariciaron sus pechos, su vientre, y siguieron más abajo.**

– **¡Harry! –gritó ella conmocionada–. No soy una mujer fácil que desea que tus dedos exploren su cuerpo. Soy una dama, monsieur, ¡y me das asco! –susurró, con la voz llena de desprecio.**

–**Por todos los cielos, bruja, quieres que te arroje a los tiburones –gruñó él con furia.**

– **¡Prefiero que ellos se alimenten de mi cuerpo y no tú!**

–**Tu lengua te privará de muchas cosas, Ginny.**

**Después de decir esto, se tendió sobre ella y la penetró rápidamente, causándole un poco de dolor. La poseyó con profundos movimientos penetrantes, y a pesar del deseo de resistirse de Ginny, un placer increíble comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo, hasta que quedó interrumpido por el movimiento final de Harry.**

**Ginny tenía ganas de gritar cuando él se relajó sobre ella, agotado. Pasó un minuto, luego dos, pero Harry no se movía.**

–**Quiero levantarme –dijo ella con frialdad.**

**El se apoyó en los codos y la miró.**

– **¿Por qué? –preguntó con suavidad.**

–**Me gustaría irme a dormir, si no te molesta. Entonces, ¿no permites que me levante?**

–**Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Ginny. Si quieres dormir, hazlo.**

–**Me doy cuenta de que no eres un caballero, y de que no renunciarás a tu cama por una dama, de manera que...**

–**En ese sentido tienes razón. Pero no necesito renunciar a mi cama porque pienso compartirla.**

– **¡No! –Gritó ella tratando de apartarlo, pero era como tratar de mover un hombre de hierro–. Me niego a compartir esta cama contigo. Ya es bastante que haya sufrido tu... tu ataque y la violación de mi cuerpo, ¡pero no compartiré tu cama!**

– **¿Y si insisto?**

– **¡No la compartirás! –gritó ella.**

–**Ah, pero yo insisto, pequeña –replicó él, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.**

– **¿No sabes cuánto te detesto? –silbó ella mientras se retorcía debajo de él–. No tolero estar cerca de ti. Ahora, ¡déjame!**

–**Si no dejas de retorcerte, te tomaré por tercera vez. ¿Prefieres eso a compartir mi cama? –preguntó él, con sus ojos brillando de maldad.**

**Ginny quedó inmóvil, con miedo hasta de respirar. Lo sentía crecer dentro de ella, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Eran grandes espejos chocolate, que le rogaban piedad en silencio.**

– **¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Compartirás mi cama?**

–**Como en todo lo demás, no me dejas opción. Pero tu peso es insoportable, Harry. No puedo dormir así.**

–**Te concederé eso, pero nada más.**

**Después de haber dicho esto, se colocó a un costado de Ginny, y ella subió rápidamente las mantas hasta taparse todo el cuerpo y se puso de cara a la pared acercándose a ésta lo más posible. Lo oyó reír suavemente, pero pronto se quedó dormido.**

**¡Ah, Dios mío, cómo lo odiaba! Acababa de quedarse dormido, como si este día no hubiera sido diferente de cualquier otro. En cambio ella... tenía ganas de gritar. Si el día anterior alguien hubiera dicho que había caído en manos de un pirata cruel, se habría reído histéricamente. Pero ahora... ahora que había sido violada no una sino dos veces en el mismo día por ese gigante, ahora que ya no era inocente ni apta para el matrimonio, ni siquiera podía llorar. Las lágrimas la liberarían de parte de su angustia. Pero estaba demasiado furiosa para llorar. Harry, esa bestia, disfrutaba de haberla dominado. Bien, no sería por mucho tiempo. Una vez que la liberara y ya no estuviera a su merced, encontraría la forma de vengarse de él.**

**Contrataría un barco, un barco más poderoso que el suyo, y lo borraría de los mares. Sí; aunque no pudiera degollarlo con sus propias manos, le provocaría la muerte. El conde Malfoy la ayudaría. Por supuesto, tal vez el conde no querría casarse ahora. Bien; en ese caso, tendría que encontrar otra manera. Pero no descansaría hasta enviar a Harry al infierno. Con ese pensamiento, finalmente Ginny se quedó dormida.**

**Continuara….**


	7. Capítulo 007

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Ginny se despertó bruscamente. Había estado soñando con Harry, y su primer pensamiento fue que había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Pero cuando miró a su alrededor y vio donde estaba, supo que no se trataba de un mal sueño.**

**Todo era cierto. Realmente estaba en un barco pirata. Realmente estaba a merced de un hombre de quien no sabía nada, un hombre que había gozado teniéndola en su poder. Y lo había disfrutado. Ella había visto placer en sus ojos, lo había oído en el tono de su voz. Era un hombre que sólo se preocupaba por sus propios deseos, y nada sobre los sentimientos de ella.**

**Con un suspiro de desesperación, Ginny hizo a un lado las mantas y se sentó en el borde de la estrecha cama. Veía su vestido lino arrugado junto a la mesa, y se dio cuenta de que había dormido sin ropa. En sus veinte años, no recordaba haberse acostado jamás sin camisón.**

**Miró a su alrededor en la pequeña habitación, esperando encontrar algo qué ponerse aparte del vestido destrozado, y vio un hermoso arcón tallado a mano contra una pared. Fue hacia él, sabiendo instintivamente que debía contener ropas del capitán, y lo abrió. Su primer impulso fue destrozar el contenido hasta convertirlo en harapos, pero rápidamente abandonó la idea. Sabía muy bien cuáles serían las consecuencias. Examinó cuidadosamente las ropas, esperando encontrar alguna bata, pero tuvo que decidirse por una camisa de color celeste.**

**Se la puso por encima de la cabeza, y observó que el amplio cuello dejaba ver parcialmente sus jóvenes pechos erguidos. El borde de la camisa no le llegaba a las rodillas, pero la prefirió a los pantalones de Harry. El hombre era demasiado grande. Ya encontraría hilo y aguja para arreglar su vestido antes de que volviera. Mientras Ginny estudiaba el resto de la cabina, se detuvo ante un golpe a la puerta. Su primera idea fue encontrar algo para cubrir sus piernas desnudas, porque temía que fuera Harry o algún hombre de la tripulación, pero se tranquilizó al ver entrar a Sue. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja de comida que dejó en la mesa.**

– **¿Estás bien, Ginny? –Preguntó Sue–. Estaba muy preocupada de que el capitán pudiera hacerte algún daño.**

–**No me pegó, como ves –respondió Ginny, sintiéndose nuevamente furiosa– Este Harry exige su venganza en forma mucho más sutil.**

–**No comprendo.**

– **¡Por supuesto que comprendes! –Saltó Ginny, furiosa, pero se sintió avergonzada al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su criada–. Lo siento. Mira, el capitán ha amenazado con azotarme si me resisto o lo desobedezco en cualquier forma. No me deja otra posibilidad sino someterme como si estuviera bien dispuesta. ¡No puedo soportarlo! Quiero luchar contra él, pero temo al látigo más que a cualquier otra cosa.**

–**Ah, me alivia oírte decir eso, pequeña.**

– **¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Sue? –preguntó Ginny, asombrada–. ¿Cómo puedes sentirte aliviada de que yo deba someterme a ese... ese monstruo?**

–**Simplemente no quiero que te hagan daño –dijo Sue con tono herido–Haría cualquier cosa por evitar que ese hombre te tome, Ginny, pero nada puedo hacer. Nada puedes hacer tú tampoco.**

–**Yo podría hacer algo si él no me amenazara con azotarme.**

–**Sí, y por eso me siento aliviada, Ginny. Conozco tu genio. Recuerda aquella vez que peleaste con el muchacho del establo cuando eras una niñita y que querías ser el muchacho que tu padre deseaba. El niño se burló de ti y tú no cejaste hasta que lo dejaste tendido en suelo. Te conozco bien, pequeña pero ninguna de nosotras conoce a este Harry. No tengo dudas de que te dañaría si trataras de luchar contra él.**

– **¡No me importa! –saltó Ginny.**

**Sue suspiró.**

–**Yo habría deseado que tu primera experiencia con un hombre fuera más feliz. Pero el daño está hecho Ginny. Las cicatrices de la mente eventualmente se olvidan. Pero las cicatrices en tu cuerpo estarán siempre allí para recordarte esta desagradable experiencia.**

– **¡Desagradable! Eres demasiado amable –declaró Ginny–. Están llenas de terror, son como pesadillas, sí, pero desagradables... esto mal puede llamarse 'experiencia desagradable'.**

–**Pero no es más que eso, una experiencia por la que atraviesas. Pronto todo terminará, te casarás con el conde, y...**

– **¿Me casaré? –preguntó Ginny con escepticismo.**

–**Claro que sí.**

– **¿Y si el conde Malfoy no quiere casarse conmigo cuando sepa que me han deshonrado? ¿Y si ocurre algo aún peor, que no quiera pagar mi rescate? ¿Qué no sucederá entonces?**

–**Debes dejar de pensar en eso, Ginny. Él es francés. Es una cuestión de honor. Pagará el rescate y además se casará contigo. Ahora ven, come antes que la comida se enfríe.**

**Ginny pensó que Sue debía tener razón. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por el conde más adelante. Ahora, su principal preocupación era el capitán y cómo evitar una nueva violación.**

**Sue había traído dos recipientes con espesa sopa, y comieron en silencio. Ginny terminó primero, se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla para estudiar el rostro de Sue. Su vieja niñera parecía cansada.**

–**Debes perdonarme, Sue. Estaba inmersa en autoconmiseración; ni siquiera me había preguntado cómo estabas tú. ¿Te cuidan? ¿Tienes un lugar para dormir?**

**Sue levantó la mirada y sonrió.**

–**No te preocupes por mí, pequeña. Nada debo temer de estos hombres si les gusta cómo cocino.**

– **¿Tu cocinas? ¿Tú preparaste esta sopa?**

–**Sí –rió Sue–. Temporalmente soy la cocinera del barco. No me molesta, me da algo que hacer. No hay muchos alimentos en la bodega, pero puedo preparar una comida mejor que el tonto a quien reemplacé**

–**Estoy segura de que sí, Sue.**

–**Y el primer oficial me dejó su camarote, de manera que tengo un lugar para dormir.**

**Ginny tembló al oír mencionar al hombre corpulento que quería azotarla hasta la muerte.**

–**No debes juzgar a Ronald por lo sucedido –dijo Sue–. Anoche cené con él y no es un mal hombre.**

–**Pero quería matarme. Y lo habría hecho si... –Ginny se interrumpió. No quería admitir que Harry la había salvado de ese horrible destino.**

–**Sí, te habría matado –dijo Sue–. Y si lo hubiera hecho, yo habría tratado de matarlo a él. ¿No te das cuenta, Ginny? Dadas las circunstancias, tú o yo habríamos reaccionado de la misma manera. Ronald pensó que habías matado a su amigo. Me dijo anoche que Harry es como un hijo para él, o más que un hermano, porque sólo se llevan diez años de edad. Harry perdió a sus padres cuando era apenas un niño, y Ronald lo adoptó y lo crió. Desde entonces están juntos. Están muy, muy unidos. ¿No habrías actuado tú de la misma manera que Ronald si pensaras que alguien a quien quieres había sido asesinado?**

–**Supongo que sí –admitió Ginny de mala gana. Sabía que Sue tenía razón, pero Ronald le daba miedo.**

–**El destino nos puso a merced de estos hombres –continuó Sue–. Y eso es lo que debemos recordar... Que estamos a su merced. Aún temo que harás daño a Harry, y entonces Ronald...**

–**No, no volveré a tratar de matarlo. Al menos no hasta que estemos seguras.**

– **¿Qué quieres decir?**

–**Me vengaré. Harry me ha deshonrado, me ha humillado... ¡Me ha engañado!**

–**Pero Ginny, es un pirata. Se libró una batalla y nuestro barco perdió. El capitán te desea, y para su manera de pensar, tiene derecho sobre ti como ganancia de esta batalla. Estos piratas podrían matarnos si lo decidieran, y probablemente lo harían si no fuera por el rescate –dijo Sue.**

–**Supongo que tienes razón.**

–**De modo que no debes oponerte al capitán, porque él tiene tu vida en sus manos.**

– **¡Pero yo lo odio! ¡Lo veré muerto! –replicó acaloradamente Ginny.**

–**Ginny, ¿qué te sucede? En general aceptas las situaciones cuando son inevitables. ¿Por qué no tratas de aprovechar esto lo mejor posible? No durará mucho tiempo.**

–**Un día es demasiado para estar bajo el poder de ese hombre. ¡Es una bestia arrogante! Se divierte humillándome.**

– **¡Ginny, por favor! Tienes mucho que vivir una vez que esto haya terminado. ¡No pongas tu vida en peligro!**

–**No te preocupes por mí, Sue.**

– **¿Cómo puedo no preocuparme por ti cuando te oigo hablar así? Harry dejó libre a la tripulación de 'Canción del Viento' en un acto de piedad, pero podría matarte todavía si lo enojas. Tú no sabes...**

– **¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que liberó a la tripulación? –Interrumpió Ginny–. ¡Los mató, los asesinó a todos!**

–**Ya debes saber que no fue así, Ginny –dijo Sue.**

–**No lo sé... No sé nada –admitió de mala gana–. No fui capaz de mirar a mí alrededor mientras me llevaban por la cubierta. Supuse que estaban todos muertos.**

–**No era así. Yo los vi respirar. Muchos estaban inconscientes, y la mayoría heridos, pero creo que en realidad no hubo muertos.**

– **¿Para qué les permitiría vivir?**

–**No lo sé, querida. Me pareció extraño en ese momento. Los piratas suelen ser hombres crueles que matan fácilmente por placer o por lograr un botín.**

–**Son ladrones, y atacaron a 'Canción del Viento', ¿verdad? Tal vez Harry se sentía bondadoso ayer, pero sigue siendo un pirata, y yo trataré de que muera por lo que me ha hecho.**

–**Ah, Ginny –suspiró Sue–. ¿Por qué no podrías ser más parecida a tu dulce madre? Acepta la verdad de que los hombres gobiernan este mundo y de que nosotras las mujeres nada podemos decir. Sería mucho más fácil para ti si lo hicieras. Así como tú obedeces las órdenes de tu padre en tu casa, ahora debes obedecer las de Harry. Y cuando te cases, obedecerás al conde. Los hombres castigan a las mujeres que no cumplen sus deseos. ¿No aprendiste eso cuando eras una joven rebelde? Te enviaron a la escuela, a pesar de que tu madre deseaba que permanecieras en la casa. Tu padre os castigó a las dos enviándote allí. ¿Nada has aprendido de tus errores?**

–**Pero eso era distinto.**

–**Sí, supongo que sí. Legalmente un pariente de sexo masculino gobierna tu vida. Harry no es un pariente, pero ahora estás bajo su dominio, y las leyes de la sociedad no están aquí para evitar que te hagan daño. Recuerda eso, pequeña, por tu propio bien. Abandona esta venganza de la que hablas.**

–**He dicho que no lo mataré hasta que estemos seguras, pero entonces encontraré la forma de hacerlo.**

**Sue dejó las cosas como estaban. No tenía sentido tratar de llamar a Ginny al sentido común si sentía las cosas tan fuertemente.**

–**Ahora debo ir a preparar el almuerzo. –Sue metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una aguja e hilo–. Conseguí esto para arreglar tu vestido. Pensaba hacerlo yo misma, pero creo que necesitas algo que hacer.**

–**Sí; y gracias Sue, siempre piensas en todo.**

–**No en todo, porque de otra manera habría pensado en la forma de mantener a ese hombre apartado de ti.**

–**Ya lo pensaré yo misma –replicó Ginny.**

**Sue sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, para retirarse.**

–**Volveré más tarde Ginny, si puedo. Tal vez esté demasiado ocupada, sin embargo, si las provisiones que el capitán prometió llegan esta tarde.**

– **¿Qué provisiones? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida.**

–**Las que Ronald compró en la costa. Partió esta mañana.**

– **¡Fue a la costa! –Exclamó Ginny–. Entonces estamos cerca de tierra...**

–**Creí que lo sabías. El barco echó anclas a medianoche. Estamos en el puerto de Tórtola.**

**Ginny finalmente advirtió que el barco estaba inmóvil. Después de estar tanto tiempo en el mar, tendría que haberse dado cuenta al despertar de que el barco no se movía, pero sus tumultuosos pensamientos le impedían percibir nada.**

– **¡Ahora podemos escapar! –dijo rápidamente Ginny, levantando la voz por la excitación.**

–**Eso es imposible, Ginny. Necesitamos un bote, porque el barco está lejos de la costa. Y la tripulación los ha usado todos.**

– **¡Podemos nadar!**

–**Yo... no sé nadar –admitió Sue de mala gana.**

–**Ay, Sue –casi gritó Ginny. Luego sus esperanzas resurgieron–. Iré sola. Traeré a las autoridades, y estos piratas serán arrestados y ahorcados. ¡Quedaremos libres!**

–**Es una buena idea, pequeña, pero jamás podremos llevarla a cabo. El capitán está en el barco. Jamás te dejará escapar.**

**Las esperanzas de Ginny se hicieron pedazos con estas simples palabras.**

**Continuara….**


	8. Capitulo 008

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Decididamente fue un día largo, y así le pareció a Ginny. Después de terminar de arreglar su vestido y su ropa interior, se ocupó en poner en orden el camarote. Advirtió que las dagas y el látigo habían desaparecido, pero eso esperaba. Apiló los libros del capitán; todos trataban sobre el mar, y no tenían interés para ella. Luego encontró lugar para guardar todas las cosas pequeñas de manera que cuando terminó, la habitación tenía un aspecto completamente distinto. Pero esto no le llevó mucho tiempo, y pronto se encontró paseando de un lado a otro buscando algo que hacer.**

**Decidió salir de la cabina para respirar aire fresco y para mirar la isla donde habían anclado. Pero en cuanto salió de la habitación, un individuo corpulento le gritó que no tenía permiso para estar en cubierta. El hombre parecía no estar dispuesto a admitir discusiones, de manera que Ginny volvió a su prisión temporal y cerró la puerta de un golpe.**

**Como no tenía nada que hacer, Ginny trató de dormir, pero la habitación no estaba aireada. Trató de abrir la ventanita, pero estaba atrancada y fue imposible moverla. Deseaba salir a cubierta y dejar que la brisa fresca desordenara sus cabellos. Pero no, esto no le estaba permitido, por orden del capitán, estaba segura. La idea de que podría tratar de escapar seguramente había pasado por la mente de Harry.**

**Ginny de todas maneras pensaba escapar y, mientras se movía con inquietud por el camarote durante el día, fue madurando una idea que le dio nuevas esperanzas.**

**Ginny se levantó para encender las velas cuando el camarote quedó a oscuras al acercarse el ocaso. El aire fresco de la noche acariciaba sus mejillas, y se volvió para ver a Harry parado en la puerta abierta.**

– **¿Me echabas de menos, pequeña? –preguntó, con un atisbo de risa en su voz.**

**Ginny retrocedió cuando él cerró la puerta y comenzó a desanudar el látigo que llevaba colgado en el pecho, con el mango sobre un hombro.**

–**No me has contestado.**

–**Si nunca volviera a verte, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.**

–**Me alegro de ver que sigues tan dulce como siempre –dijo él con sarcasmo.**

–**Y tú, por lo que veo, sigues siendo un cobarde. Tienes miedo de estar en la misma habitación conmigo sin el látigo para protegerte –soltó Ginny con más coraje a medida que se enojaba.**

**Harry le sonrió y dejó caer el látigo sobre la mesa.**

–**Pronto probaré que no necesito este látigo para domarte.**

**Ginny no lo comprendía. Pero cuando se oyó un golpe a la puerta, pronto olvidó lo que estaba pensando. Un joven camarero trajo una gran bandeja de comida y la colocó sobre la mesa. Miró tímidamente a Ginny, antes de partir, dejándola nuevamente sola con el capitán.**

**Comieron en silencio, y Ginny no apartaba los ojos del plato. Sabía que Harry la observaba. Nuevamente tardó todo lo que pudo en terminar la comida, pero esta vez a él no pareció importarle. Quizás estaba cansado, pensó ella esperanzadamente, y no le pediría nada esa noche.**

– **¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo?**

**Ginny levantó la mirada, y se encontró con sus sonrientes ojos verdes.**

–**Hoy quería salir, porque hacía mucho calor aquí. ¿Por qué no me lo permitieron? –preguntó Ginny, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila.**

–**Porque no quiero que salgas a cubierta durante el día –replicó él.**

– **¿Pero por qué? En el 'Canción del Viento' tenía que quedarme abajo para evitar tentar a la tripulación. Pero tu tripulación ha ido a la costa, y no habría nadie para verme si saliera a cubierta. ¿Aún tienes miedo de que escape? –preguntó Ginny con malignidad.**

–**No, no escaparás, Ginny, de manera que quítate la idea de la cabeza. Aunque lograras llegar a la costa, no tendrías adónde ir. Yo te encontraría.**

– **¿Entonces por qué debo permanecer en la cabina? Al menos déjame la libertad de andar por el barco mientras no está la tripulación, con eso no puedo hacer ningún daño.**

–**No toda la tripulación está en la costa, Ginny. Y hay muchos barcos en el puerto. Los muelles están llenos de hombres. Prefiero que no te vean a bordo de mi barco.**

– **¿Tienes miedo de que me rescaten y de que te ahorquen por pirata? –preguntó ella.**

–**No es eso, pequeña –Sonrió él–. Algún traficante de esclavos podría subir a mi barco durante la noche y raptarte. Tu destino sería mucho peor de lo que es ahora.**

–**Dudo de que pudiera ser peor –replicó ella, echándole una mirada despreciativa–. Muy bien, entonces. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en este puerto?**

–**No mucho. Un día más, quizá.**

–**Y de aquí ¿saldrás hacia Saint Martin?**

–**Sí.**

–**Entonces ¿una vez que salgamos, podré...?**

– **¡No! –Él la interrumpió, anticipando la pregunta–. Eres demasiado tentadora, Ginny.**

–**Eso es ridículo. No soy diferente de ninguna otra mujer, y tus hombres seguramente ya están saciados en este momento.**

–**Sí, seguramente están saciados y satisfechos de sí mismos. Pero si te permitiera salir a cubierta todos los días, habría dificultades. Eres muy deseable, Ginny, y no quiero que mis hombres se tienten al verte.**

–**Tus hombres ya me han visto.**

–**Sí, y saben que eres mía. Recordarán que eres hermosa, y dirán que el capitán es un hombre afortunado. Pero si te vieran todos los días, alguno podría arriesgar su vida por poseerte.**

– **¿De qué manera?**

–**No comparto mis mujeres, Ginny. Mataré a cualquier hombre que te toque –respondió él.**

**Ginny se estremeció, recordando al hombre que había estado a punto de morir en el 'Canción del Viento' a causa de ella. Pero no importaba, porque ella no estaría en ese barco al día siguiente. Sólo trataba de ganar tiempo, porque aún tendría que luchar con Harry esta noche.**

–**No eres razonable, capitán. No tengo nada que hacer en tu camarote. Tus libros no me interesan, no tengo nada que hacer, y esta habitación es insoportablemente calurosa. ¿Al menos no podría salir durante el día? Tú puedes vigilarme.**

**Harry suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento.**

–**Tengo que dirigir el barco. No puedo concentrarme en mi barco y preocuparme por ti al mismo tiempo. Si estás aquí, sé que estás segura. Además, el hecho de que yo te mire o no, no te oculta de la vista de mi tripulación. En cuanto al calor, sólo necesitas abrir la ventana.**

–**La ventana está atrancada –replicó Ginny con frivolidad.**

**Harry se puso de pie, fue hasta la ventana, y la abrió fácilmente.**

–**Creo que no eres tan fuerte como piensas, pequeña. Ahora, ¿te gustaría dar ese paseo?**

**Sin responderle, Ginny se levantó y salió de la cabina. No esperó a Harry, sino que echó a andar hasta llegar a la barandilla de la cubierta delantera. Allí quedó, maravillada por la belleza de la luna llena tropical brillante en el horizonte, que iluminaba el agua negra. El mar estaba sereno y una brisa fresca desordenaba los cabellos de Ginny, tranquilizándola.**

**A lo lejos la isla se veía bañada por la luz de la luna. Ginny veía el perfil de las altas montañas al fondo, pero la ciudad frente a ella podía haber sido un puerto de cualquier lugar del mundo. No veía nada de la belleza tropical que esperaba encontrar en el nuevo mundo. Pero por supuesto era de noche, y lo único que veía eran los edificios que bordeaban el muelle.**

**Era una noche cálida y hermosa... una noche para el amor. Ginny sabía que podía esperar muchas noches así cuando llegara a Saint Martin, y esperaba que allí encontraría el amor... un amor que le haría olvidar esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo.**

**Sentía la presencia de Harry detrás de ella. Mirando hacia abajo, vio las manos de él aferradas a la barandilla, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, que no le dejaban lugar para escapar. Estaba parado tan cerca que su cuerpo tocaba el suyo; luego ella sintió sus labios contra su cuello. Se le erizó la piel, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y se dio cuenta de que debía liberarse de estas sensaciones antes de que fueran más intensas.**

– **¿Por qué me hiciste creer que habías matado a casi toda la tripulación de 'Canción del Viento'?**

**Él rió suavemente y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, oprimiéndole contra él.**

–**Querías creer lo peor de mí, y yo no veía razón para negarte esa satisfacción, ya que era todo lo que tenías. Lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy tan carnicero como piensas.**

– **¡Pero eres un pirata! –exclamó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo.**

–**No exactamente. Otra vez debo desilusionarte. Soy un marino que actúa bajo las leyes de Inglaterra. Sólo asalto navíos españoles... barcos que llevan oro de vuelta a España. ¿Sabes cómo obtienen los españoles ese oro, Ginny? –Preguntó Harry, con voz repentinamente dura–. Matando hombres, mujeres y niños. Los españoles esclavizaron a los nativos de las islas caribes que conquistaron, y los hicieron pasar hambre para luego matarlos porque no trabajaban lo suficientemente rápido. Y cuando los indios nativos quedaron exterminados, los españoles trajeron esclavos negros y no los trataron mejor. No amo a España y me satisface arrebatarle su oro y llevarlo a Inglaterra. Tal vez te sorprenda enterarte de que hay bucaneros franceses que hacen lo mismo, y llevan el oro a Francia.**

– **¡Mientes! Todo lo que haces es mentir. Si sólo asaltas a los españoles, ¿por qué asaltaste a 'Canción del Viento'?**

–**Quería subir a bordo y hablar contigo, o negociar con el capitán para saber adónde te llevaba. 'Canción del Viento' hizo fuego primero, y yo jamás he escapado a una pelea, Ginny, sin embargo, como la batalla continuaba, di órdenes de evitar las matanzas. Subí al barco, te tomé, y desaparecí.**

– **¡Pero eso es piratería!**

–**Ese es el resultado de una batalla.**

– **¡No tendrías por qué haberme violado!**

–**No, es cierto, pero eras demasiado tentadora, pequeña. Creo que no tuve voluntad para resistirte. –Daba la impresión de que se burlaba de ella. Luego la atrajo hacia él y sus labios oprimieron los de la muchacha. Cuando ella trató de apartarlo, él la oprimió más fuerte, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ella sentía su deseo, y sabía adónde conduciría ese beso. ¿Qué podía hacer esta vez? ¿Cómo podía luchar contra el placer que ya sentía en su cuerpo?**

**Harry la dejó repentinamente, y Ginny cayó contra la barandilla, respirando pesadamente. Contempló su expresión divertida, claramente iluminada por la luz de la luna, y le enfureció que jugara tan claramente con sus sentidos.**

–**Ven –dijo él, tomándole la mano y llevándola mientras volvía a su camarote.**

**En la privacidad de la pequeña cabina, Harry cerró la puerta, y Ginny corrió hasta el otro extremo de la larga mesa. Al ver el maldito látigo allí, lo tomó y lo arrojó por la ventana abierta, una vez hecho esto enfrentó a Harry con expresión desafiante.**

**Pero él obviamente estaba divertido.**

–**No pensarás resistirte, ¿verdad, pequeña? He pensado todo el día en este momento. –Sus suaves ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos color café oscuro de ella–. Quítate el vestido, Ginny. Llegó el momento.**

**¿Qué puedo hacer?, pensó Ginny sintiéndose muy desdichada. ¡Qué cobarde soy! Temo más al látigo que a la muerte misma. Tendría que haber saltado por la borda hoy, pero ahora es demasiado tarde.**

– **¡Ahora! –rugió Harry.**

**Ella gritó su furia y su frustración. Él desgarró nuevamente el vestido zurcido, y luego le arrancó las mangas, destrozándolo aún más. Ella se quitó la enagua por encima de la cabeza y se la arrojó a Harry. Luego se tendió en la cama y esperó.**

**Harry se desvistió rápidamente y fue hacia ella. Cuando se acostó a su lado, ella lo miró salvajemente, con los ojos cafés muy abiertos y ardientes.**

–**Te odio, Harry, con todo mi ser. Detesto tu contacto, de manera que si has de violarme, que sea rápido –dijo Ginny.**

**Pero él no le prestaba atención.**

–**Esta noche no, Ginny. Esta noche descubrirás la alegría de ser mujer.**

–**Tu orgullo es grande, monsieur. –Ginny rió amargamente–. Se necesitaría un hombre mejor que tú para enseñarme esas alegrías.**

**Cuando el rostro de él se oscureció, ella supo que su recurso había tenido éxito. Él le separó las piernas y la penetró con crueldad, pero ella prefería el dolor. Esta vez estaba demasiado desesperada como para sentir placer, y sólo cuando él terminó logró relajarse.**

– **¿Por qué haces esto, Ginny? ¿Por qué te niegas el placer que puedo darte?**

**Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio contemplándola, y se dio cuenta de que el peligro no había terminado.**

–**No me niego nada. Sólo dije la verdad –replicó, con voz llena de desprecio.**

–**Eres una bruja.**

–**Y tú, monsieur, eres el demonio encamado.**

**La habitación se llenó con la risa de él.**

–**Sí lo soy, hacemos una buena pareja, tú y yo.**

**Él bajó de la cama y se puso los pantalones y luego sirvió vino en su vaso. Antes de beber, se inclinó, recogió el vestido de ella y lo colocó sobre la silla.**

–**Tendrás que cuidar mejor tus ropas, pequeña. No te quedarán tan bien las mías.**

–**Tengo otros vestidos –replicó ella.**

– **¿Sí? ¿Y dónde podrían estar?**

–**En mis baúles, por supuesto.**

–**No hemos traído baúles a este barco, Ginny. Sólo a ti, a tu criada y a tu dote.**

**Los ojos de ella se abrieron muy grandes.**

– **¡Mientes otra vez!**

– **¿Por qué habría de mentirte sobre esto?**

– **¡Pero mi ropa estaba en uno de esos baúles! –gritó ella.**

–**Estoy seguro de que tu futuro marido te comprará otro ajuar.**

– **¡Pero yo no quiero otro! –Ginny sentía que iba a llorar, y no podía contener las lágrimas–. Trabajé un mes en mi vestido de bodas. Era un hermoso vestido y tú... tú... –se echó a llorar, ocultando el rostro en la almohada.**

– **¡Madre de Dios! No lloras por la pérdida de tu virginidad, y lloras por un maldito vestido perdido. ¡Malditas sean todas las mujeres y sus lágrimas! –Harry tomó su camisa y salió del camarote, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.**

**Continuara….**


	9. Capitulo 009

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Ginny estaba tendida en la estrecha cama, contando silenciosamente los minutos que pasaban. Al menos habían pasado tres horas desde que dejara de llorar. Llorar era muy tonto, sólo las mujeres débiles derramaban lágrimas, o las que querían obtener la simpatía de otro. Pero ella no era débil, y juró que jamás otro hombre la vería llorar.**

**Sus lágrimas habían estropeado sus planes y habían hecho que Harry saliera furioso del camarote. Aún no había vuelto, y ella no tenía manera de saber si volvería o no. Tal vez había ido a tierra y estaría durmiendo en otra parte, pero ella no podía salir hasta saber exactamente dónde estaba él. ¡El debía volver a la cabina!**

**Pasó otra hora, luego dos más, pero Ginny seguía sola. Ya era más de medianoche, y Ginny tenía cada vez más dificultades en mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no podía levantarse para luchar contra la modorra. Quería que si Harry volvía creyera que ella estaba durmiendo.**

**Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta del camarote, Ginny cerró los ojos y se quedó perfectamente inmóvil. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y sólo un resplandor plateado se colaba por la ventana. Ginny no vio a Harry, pero lo oyó cuando avanzó tambaleándose hasta la cama, murmurando una maldición al tropezar con la mesa. Un momento después, Harry se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella, y su brazo se desplomó como una pesada tabla sobre su pecho, quitándole el aliento. Pero él no parecía oírla.**

**Ginny percibió el olor a alcohol, y se sonrió. Esto era mejor de lo que ella había esperado. Él ya dormía, dormiría como un tronco durante el resto de la noche, y probablemente aún estaría durmiendo cuando ella trajera a las autoridades a arrestarlo.**

**Ginny retiró ruidosamente su brazo, y rápidamente se levantó de la cama, tratando de evitar despertarlo. Fue directamente al arcón de Harry y sacó dos prendas que puso sobre las otras.**

**Había decidido que tendría que usar estas ropas, porque el vestido de terciopelo sería demasiado pesado como para nadar con él. Eligió el color más oscuro, para que fuera más difícil distinguirla.**

**Trenzó sus cabellos rojizos y metió la trenza bajo la amplia camisa azul. Y para ocultar la parte superior de la cabeza, se vio obligada a tomar el único sombrero de Harry. Era un sombrero de ala ancha, con una gran pluma, un sombrero que estaba de moda pero que Ginny no podía imaginar en la cabeza de Harry. Esta clase de sombrero era usado por los caballeros que llevaban largos rizos, y Harry, con sus cabellos cortos, no era un caballero.**

**Aseguró los amplios pantalones negros en su cintura con una tira de tela arrancada a su ropa interior, y estuvo lista para partir.**

**Sabía que su aspecto debía ser totalmente ridículo, pero no podría hacer otra cosa. Abrió la puerta, la cerró cuidadosamente tras ella y casi se desesperó al ver la luz que había afuera. La luna iluminaba todo como si fuera de día.**

**No tenía deseos de salir de las sombras, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de descolgarse por el costado del barco y escapar en silencio. Sería más fácil correr hasta la barandilla y saltar, pero seguramente alguien oiría el choque de su cuerpo en el agua, y no sería conveniente.**

**Examinando la cubierta, Ginny no vio a nadie. Todo estaba en silencio. Probablemente alguien vigilaba, pero Ginny sólo podía rogar que no la vieran. Se apartó lentamente de la puerta pero de pronto se sintió invadida por el pánico y corrió hasta la barandilla. Miró aterrada a su alrededor, y vio una escalera de cuerda que caía al costado del barco, Seguramente usada por alguno de los grupos que habían ido a la costa. Momentos después, se deslizó fácilmente en las aguas oscuras y cálidas.**

**Le llevó treinta minutos nadar hasta los muelles, porque debió pasar alrededor de otros barcos anclados en el puerto y tenía que tratar de no perder el sombrero de Harry. Cuando por fin encontró una escalera de madera que llevaba al muelle, estaba agotada, sus brazos eran como pesos muertos, y sabía que unas horas después le dolería todo el cuerpo. Pero valía la pena ver ahorcar a Harry, y ella no saldría de la isla hasta que las autoridades lo enviaran al infierno.**

**Ginny tuvo ganas de reír al pensarlo, pero en cambio miró hacia el barco. Se veía claramente la cubierta a pesar de la distancia, pero todo estaba inmóvil, y Ginny estaba a salvo. Se volvió y miró hacia la ciudad; luego tembló ligeramente. Todo seguía muy tranquilo, y Ginny estaba sola en el muelle. Pero llegó un leve sonido de música mezclado con risas a sus espaldas. Caminó en esa dirección esperando encontrar gente que pudiera llevarla a las autoridades.**

**A medida que la música se hacía más intensa, Ginny comenzó a oír los gritos de los borrachos que la acompañaban, y se detuvo bruscamente al ver la taberna iluminada. A sus pies se formó un charco del agua que caía de sus ropas empapadas, mientras meditaba en su problema. Era posible que algunos hombres de la tripulación de Harry estuvieran en la taberna. Si entraba, era posible que no la reconocieran, por la forma en que estaba vestida, pero no podía correr ese riesgo. Además, tenía que encontrar ayuda, y no había nadie en la calle. Si entraba en la taberna y la reconocían, siempre podría escapar.**

**Ginny caminó hacia uno y otro lado de la calle, tratando de tomar una decisión, seguía esperando que alguien saliera de la taberna o que alguien pasara por la calle, alguien que podría brindarle ayuda. Pero no aparecía nadie. Podía encontrar alguna callejuela donde esconderse hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando las calles estaban llenas de gente, pero entonces seguramente Harry ya habría enviado a su tripulación a buscarla. Y además, quería llevar gente al barco antes de que Sue se despertara y comenzara a preocuparse por ella.**

**Lentamente, Ginny fue hacia la puerta abierta de la taberna. Se detuvo allí y miró nerviosamente dentro de la habitación para ver si reconocía a algún hombre de la tripulación de Harry. Pero era imposible. Había muchos hombres de espaldas a ella y otros dormían con la cabeza apoyada en las mesas. También había mujeres en la habitación, camareras que servían bebidas, a quien los hombres consideraban mujeres fáciles para tocar y pellizcar.**

**Ginny respiró con desagrado el olor del lugar, que llegaba hasta la puerta, pero supo que tendría que entrar en la taberna para buscar ayuda. Fue rápidamente hasta la mesa más cercana, donde tres hombres estaban entregados a un juego con varillas de madera.**

–**Monsieur –aventuró, pero ninguno de los hombres la miró–; Monsieur, busco un gendarme.**

– **¿Hablas inglés, eh? –dijo uno de ellos. Le echó una rápida mirada, y luego abrió desmesuradamente los ojos–. ¡Por Dios! ¡Miren esto!**

**Los otros dos hombres la miraron con ojos voraces, y Ginny dejó escapar una exclamación al ver la camisa húmeda casi transparente, colgando sobre sus pechos. Rápidamente apartó la tela de su piel pero era demasiado tarde, porque por lo menos media docena de hombres habían visto ya el claro perla de sus pechos perfectos.**

– **¿Cuál es tu precio, muchacha? Lo pagaré, sea cual fuere –dijo uno de los hombres. Se levantó de su silla.**

–**Siéntate, compañero –dijo otro–. Yo la vi primero.**

– **¡Fuera de aquí! –Gritó un hombre corpulento detrás de la barra–. Con esto comenzará una pelea, maldita seas.**

**Pero la pelea ya había comenzado entre los dos hombres que habían hablado primero. Otros se acercaron, por el solo gusto de ver una buena pelea, y en cuestión de segundos, el lugar estuvo lleno de hombres borrachos pendencieros. Ginny comenzó a retroceder para escapar, pero una mano gigantesca aferró su hombro.**

– **¡Pagarás por esto! –Gritó el dueño del lugar en su oído–. ¡Pagarás por los daños!**

**Ginny se liberó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, pero el dueño del bar la seguía de cerca. Corrió frenéticamente por la calle, y se metió en la primera callejuela que encontró, donde cayó sobre pilas de basuras al tratar de seguir adelante. Salió a una plaza iluminada, vio un guardia uniformado del otro lado, y corrió hacia él. Oía al hombre gordo que gritaba a sus espaldas.**

–**Monsieur, ¿es usted un gendarme? peguntó, al llegar al hombre.**

– **¿Qué?**

**Sin saber por qué Ginny había pensado que esta ciudad estaba bajo dominación francesa.**

– **¿Es usted un funcionario de la ley? –preguntó en inglés.**

**Pero el hombre uniformado se distrajo al ver llegar al dueño del bar que corría por la plaza hacia ellos.**

– **¿Qué has hecho, muchacha? –preguntó.**

–**No he hecho nada –replicó ella–. Buscaba a algún representante de la ley cuando...**

– **¡Arréstala! –gritó el dueño del bar acercándose a ellos.**

– **¿Qué ha hecho?**

–**Entró... entró en el bar de esa manera –respondió, señalándola–. Y provocó una pelea. ¡Hay daños!**

– **¿Es cierto, muchacha? –preguntó severamente el oficial.**

–**Sólo buscaba ayuda. No encontré a nadie en la calle –replicó Ginny.**

– **¿Ayuda para qué? –Preguntó el oficial.**

–**Hay piratas en el puerto. Me tenían prisionera. Escapé para encontrar a las autoridades, y... –se interrumpió cuando los dos hombres rieron ante su respuesta. ¿Qué les divertía tanto de su historia?**

–**De nada te servirá decir mentiras –dijo el oficial–. Ahora, ¿puedes pagar por los daños que causaste? De otra manera, te arrestaré.**

– **¡Pero yo digo la verdad! –exclamó Ginny.**

– **¿Puedes pagar por los daños? –volvió a preguntar el oficial, con creciente impaciencia.**

–**No.**

–**Entonces vamos. –La tomó del brazo y comenzó a guiarla por la calle.**

– **¿Y los daños? –gritó el dueño del bar.**

–**Se pagarán en cuanto vendan a esta muchacha.**

–**Debe usted escucharme –rogó Ginny.**

–**Hablarás con el magistrado –dijo el oficial mientras la llevaba a un viejo edificio del otro lado de la plaza.**

– **¿Cuándo podré verlo?**

–**Dentro de una semana o algo así. Hay otros antes que tú.**

– **¡Pero entonces los piratas ya se habrán ido!**

**Él la obligó a mirarlo, y no había compasión en sus ojos.**

–**En nuestro puerto no tenemos barcos piratas, muchacha. Y si cuentas esa ridícula historia al juez, probablemente te venderá por siete años, como mínimo, si dices la verdad, las cosas serán más fáciles para ti.**

– **¿Fáciles?**

–**Te dejará que sirvas en su casa durante unos años. Al viejo magistrado le gustan las muchachas bonitas para calentar su cama.**

**Llevó a Ginny a un gran patio, con celdas en tres de sus lados. Ella sintió náuseas por el olor del lugar. El hombre abrió una celda vacía y la empujó adentro, y luego cerró la puerta de un golpe.**

–**Por favor, ¡debe creerme! –rogó ella, pero él se alejó, dejándola sola en la celda oscura y maloliente. Volvió un momento después y le arrojó una manta a través de los barrotes.**

–**Será mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada. De nada valdrá si te mueres.**

**Ella quedó sola nuevamente. No veía nada a su alrededor, pero oía gemidos y llantos. Trató de luchar contra la autoconmiseración, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no le habían creído?**

**Ginny arrojó al suelo el sombrero de Harry y lo pisoteó. ¡Esto era culpa de él! Al escapar de él, sólo se había creado problemas mayores. Podía decir la verdad y pasar siete años de servidumbre, o decir una mentira creíble y terminar en la cama de un viejo. Y entre tanto tendría que pasar una semana en esta celda inmunda, donde ni siquiera había una cama para dormir.**

**Con una terrible sensación de desvalimiento, Ginny se quitó las ropas mojadas y se envolvió con la tosca manta. Luego se acurrucó en un rincón de la celda y dejó que el sueño calmara su desesperación.**

**Continuara…**


	10. Capitulo 0010

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 10**

**La noche era clara y brillaba una luna llena en el tranquilo pueblecito junto al mar. Un muchacho de unos doce años dormía en la casa de sus padres. Su padre no había salido a pescar con los otros hombres del pueblo porque tenía fiebre, de manera que el padre y la madre del muchacho dormían en la gran cama en un rincón de la habitación.**

**Tres horas después de la partida de los botes pesqueros, llegaron los españoles. No venían en busca de riquezas, porque el pueblo era muy pobre. Venían por diversión, para destruir, violar y matar.**

**El muchachito de cabellos negros fue el primero en despertar cuando se oyeron gritos en las calles. Vio saltar de la cama a su padre, que tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, la única arma que pudo encontrar, y salió corriendo afuera, mientras la madre del muchacho le rogaba que se quedara. Pero el hombre alto con cabello castaños salió y fue uno de los últimos en morir bajo las espadas de los españoles. El muchacho miraba desde la ventana, con su madre a su lado, mientras el español limpiaba de su espada la sangre de su padre.**

**La madre del muchacho gritó, y de esta manera llamó la atención del español, quien echó a andar hacia su casa. La mujer obligó a su hijo a esconderse bajo la cama del único cuarto de la casa, y le ordenó que no se moviera a pesar de todo lo que pudiera oír o ver. Luego tomó uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, dejando caer los demás en el suelo, y esperó que el asesino de su marido entrara en la casa.**

**En los minutos siguientes, desde su escondite bajo la cama, el muchacho sólo vio los pies del español que luchaba con su madre. La mujer era alta, y su furia ciega aumentaba su fuerza. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el cuchillo cayera al suelo, pero el hombre no pudo doblegarla. Luego uno de los amigos del español llegó hasta la puerta, y le habló en español, llamándolo por su nombre, Cedric Digory.**

**Digory no había podido doblegar a la madre del muchacho, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos rápidamente la arrojó al suelo. Digory fue el primero en violarla, mientras cuatro hombres la sostenían y otros permanecían alrededor, mirando y riendo. Cuando Cedric Digory terminó con ella se sentó a la mesa y miró a los demás hombres que atacaban a la mujer, riendo todo el tiempo.**

**Lamentablemente, la madre del muchacho era la más hermosa mujer del pueblo, y los hombres que ya la habían violado esperaban nuevamente su turno.**

**El muchacho miraba todo esto escondido bajo la cama, sin comprender realmente por qué gritaba su madre. Pero recordaba su advertencia de que debía permanecer en silencio, y nunca la había desobedecido. Los gritos cesaron después del cuarto hombre, y la madre se limitó a gemir mientras cinco hombres más la violaban, a la vez que la golpeaban.**

**Digory se quedó hasta el final, riendo y alentando hasta el último hombre. Cuando todo terminó, cuando sólo Digory quedaba en la habitación, la mujer se puso lentamente de pie, medio enloquecida, manando sangre por las heridas de la cara. Con un último comentario, Digory se volvió para marcharse también, pero la mujer encontró fuerzas para tomar uno de los cuchillos del suelo y lanzarse contra el español.**

**Entonces el muchacho oyó el último grito de su madre, que cayó al suelo. Digory escupió sobre el cuerpo sin vida y siguió hacia la puerta y sólo entonces el muchacho salió de su escondite. Corrió tras el español, casi cegado por sus lágrimas silenciosas. Lo atacó con sus puños pero Digory rió y abrió la mejilla del muchacho con la punta de su espada. Luego le dio un puntapié que lo hizo caer al suelo a pocos centímetros de su padre, y le dijo que no era quien para atacarlo... que no podría...**

**Harry se irguió en la cama, cubierto de sudor. Todo había sido tan real, exactamente como lo sucedido catorce años atrás. Madre de Dios, ¿por qué el pasado lo perseguía en sus sueños? Jamás olvidaría la noche en que los españoles entraron en su pueblo, pero, ¿por qué debía ver el asesinato de sus padres una y otra vez en esas pesadillas? ¿Jamás encontraría paz?**

**Harry se puso de pie y se mojó la cara con agua fría, y sólo entonces advirtió que estaba solo. Salió del camarote, con el rostro atormentado, y en menos de cinco minutos, comprobó que Ginny no estaba en el barco.**

– **¿Es ésta, capitán?**

**Ginny abrió los ojos y vio al hombre que la había traído la noche anterior. Parpadeó dos veces antes de poder creer que ese hombre alto era Harry. Estaban parados dentro de la celda, observándola.**

–**Sí, ésta es la muchacha. Tendría que dejarla a su cuidado, se lo merecería por todos los problemas que me ha causado –dijo Harry con voz dura.**

–**Eso puede arreglarse, capitán. Podemos acusarla de perturbar la tranquilidad. Al magistrado le gustaría poner sus manos sobre ella.**

–**Bien, prometí al padre de la muchacha que se la llevaría. De otra manera, me lavaría las manos.**

**Ginny estaba confundida, se puso de pie, envolviéndose en la manta, y señaló a Harry con un dedo acusador.**

– **¡Miente! Es el hombre de quien le hablé... el pirata. ¡No pueden permitir que me lleve!**

– **¿Realmente prefieres lo que te espera aquí a la comodidad de mi barco, pequeña? –preguntó Harry.**

**¿Qué podría decir ella? Sus opciones eran igualmente espantosas. Siete años de servicio, algunos años con un viejo libidinoso, o una semana en el barco de Harry, y luego la libertad. Por suerte, Harry no esperó su respuesta.**

–**Ya ven, es una criatura tan revoltosa que su padre ha decidido meterla en un convento. A ella no le gusta la idea, hará o dirá cualquier cosa para evitar que la lleven a su casa.**

–**Es una pena que una muchacha tan bonita entre en la iglesia. La dejo a su cuidado, capitán, pero por favor, cuide que no salga de su barco mientras estén en puerto.**

–**No les dará más problemas. Tienen mi palabra –replicó fríamente Harry.**

**Abrió la larga capa que llevaba sobre un hombro, y envolvió con ella a Ginny. Luego recogió las ropas mojadas que ella había dejado caer al suelo la noche anterior. Al ver su sombrero, la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada; lo recogió y la sacó de la celda.**

–**Diste un gran espectáculo anoche, mostrando tu cuerpo a la mitad de los hombres que estaban en el muelle –gruñó Harry mientras salían a la plaza–. ¿Qué pensabas hacer?**

–**Yo... yo...**

– **¡No importa! –interrumpió bruscamente Harry, oprimiéndole el brazo aún más fuertemente–. Cualquier cosa es preferible a compartir mi cama, ¿verdad? ¡Incluso el hecho de que te arresten!**

– **¡Sí, cualquier cosa! –replicó Ginny desafiante.**

**Él la obligó a volverse para que lo mirara y sus ojos eran como cristales verdes de hielo. Por un momento Ginny temió que la matara allí mismo, en la calle.**

–**Sólo hay una cosa que me impide arrojarte a la cárcel, y es el placer que tendré en doblegarte –dijo él en un susurro–. Aún tengo que enseñarte algo, muchacha caprichosa. Y sabiendo lo que sientes por mí, no te gustará la lección.**

– **¿A qué te refieres?**

–**Todo a su tiempo –respondió él con crueldad, y echó a andar por la plaza–. Y trata de mantener esa capa bien cerrada, Ginny, o te retorceré el cuello.**

**Ella estaba completamente desnuda bajo la capa, pero ahora tenía ganas de entreabrirla sólo para molestarlo, a pesar de su pudor.**

**Harry estaba furioso. Probablemente tendría que pagar por los daños en la taberna para que liberaran a Ginny. Ella se preguntaba qué le haría él. ¿Qué era esa lección que quería darle? Temblaba ligeramente, a pesar del sol ardiente.**

**Al pasar por la ciudad, el rostro de Ginny enrojecía al darse cuenta lo estúpida que había sido. Si al menos hubiera preguntado qué país dominaba la isla, se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas. Era dominio inglés, y Harry había dicho que obedecía a las leyes inglesas. No era extraño que estos hombres se hubiesen reído de ella cuando les dijo que había un barco pirata en el puerto. Para los ingleses, Harry no era un pirata.**

**En menos de una hora, Ginny había vuelto al camarote de Harry, pero esta vez él cerró la puerta con llave después de empuñarla adentro. No le dijo una palabra más, de manera que ella no sabía qué esperar. Estuvo sola durante el resto del día, y dedicó el tiempo a arreglar nuevamente su vestido. Sue vino a verla por la noche y pasó más de una hora regañándola por su intento de huir. Pero cuando Sue se fue, Ginny se quedó sola otra vez, hasta que finalmente se durmió.**

**Continuara….**


	11. Capitulo 0011

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Una suave presión en los labios despertó a Ginny de un sueño profundo. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Harry que la besaba. Era un beso tierno... como el que un marido daría a su esposa al despertar. Trató de incorporarse, pero Harry no se lo permitió.**

–**Quiero levantarme, Harry.**

–**Conozco perfectamente tus deseos, Ginny, pero lamentablemente, pienso de otra manera.**

**Hablaba con amargura, y la sonrisa en sus labios no parecía llegar a sus profundos ojos verdes. Todavía estaba furioso por lo sucedido el día anterior, y Ginny se daba cuenta de ello. Entonces, ¿por qué la había besado con tanta ternura un momento antes?**

– **¡Déjame levantarme! –exigió–. ¡Sabes que no soporto estar cerca de ti!**

–**Sí, lo sé –dijo él–. Y por eso disfrutaré dándote tu última lección.**

–**Seguramente no pensarás... –Se interrumpió cuando él metió una mano debajo de su enagua y le acarició los pechos, dándole la respuesta.– ¡Al menos podrías tener la decencia de esperar hasta que llegue la noche antes de torturarme! –gritó.**

– **¿Torturarte? ¿Así lo llamas? –preguntó, acariciándole los pezones.**

– **¡Sí! Es una tortura para mí porque te odio.**

–**Tal vez me odies zorra francesa, pero a tu cuerpo le encantará lo que pienso hacer con él. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Harry le levantó la enagua, se la quitó por encima de la cabeza, y la arrojó al suelo. Le separó las piernas con sus rodillas y comenzó a acariciar la piel entre sus muslos.**

– **¡No! –gritó ella. Trató desesperadamente de apartar el brazo de él, pero era imposible.**

**El placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo, y no podía detenerlo. Los dedos de él producían magia, dando vida a su cuerpo contra su voluntad. Hundió la cara en el cuello de Ginny, marcando su piel tierna con sus labios y ella supo que estaría perdida si no lo detenía en ese momento. ¡Tenía que detenerlo!**

–**Tu... tu barba –logró decir finalmente–. Me molesta. Me hace cosquillas.**

**Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, pero en sus ojos no había piedad.**

–**No te quejaste de esto antes.**

–**Antes fuiste rápido –saltó ella–. Las cosquillas me hacen reír, y tal vez pienses que me río de tus caricias.**

– **¿Con quién me comparas, Ginny, sino has tenido ningún otro hombre antes que yo?**

–**El hecho de que me enfermas es suficiente –replicó ella, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. ¿Cómo podía lograr enojarlo lo suficiente para que la violara con rapidez?**

–**Esta vez nadie prestará atención a tu lengua, Ginny. De una vez por todas aprenderás lo que es ser una mujer. –Sus palabras eran deliberadamente frías.**

**Se tendió sobre ella y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, acallando sus protestas. Entró en ella con lentitud, con suavidad, y esta vez no hubo dolor. Sus actos no coincidían con sus emociones, porque actuaba con ternura, a pesar de que su actitud parecía cruel. Se vengaba de ella con paciencia, y ella no tenía forma de combatirlo.**

**Penetró en ella profundamente y se quedó quieto mientras cubría su rostro y su cuello con besos. Sus labios encontraron otra vez los de ella, invadiéndole con la pasión de sus besos. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con lentitud al principio, luego más rápido. Una sensación se extendía por el cuerpo de Ginny como un fuego líquido. Y pronto Ginny se aferró a Harry mientras el éxtasis explotaba dentro de ella.**

**Ginny oyó reír profundamente a Harry, con triunfo, y se sintió más humillada por esto que por cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sucedido hasta ese momento. De manera que esta era su venganza... darle este maravilloso, este increíble placer, y en la cúspide se aferró a él como si no pudiera dejarlo ir.**

– **¿Ahora me criticas, pequeña?**

**Ella miró su rostro sonriente, satisfecho, y de pronto se sintió terriblemente enojada con él, porque nunca le permitía olvidar su poder... y consigo misma, por perder el control de su cuerpo, en medio de la pasión.**

– **¡Maldito seas, Harry!–gritó, y lo apartó de ella.**

**Él la miró, divertido, mientras bajaba de la cama y tomaba su enagua del suelo. Ella se la puso rápidamente, y luego se enfrentó a él con las manos en las caderas. Sus largos cabellos sedosos caían sobre sus hombros.**

– **¡Nada ha cambiado! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada! Todavía te odio... ¡Ahora más que nunca!**

– **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hicimos el amor y te gustó? –preguntó Harry. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.**

–**Mi cuerpo puede haberme traicionado, pero sólo porque no podía luchar contra ti. Tus malditas amenazas me detuvieron. Y... –Se interrumpió bruscamente, y sus ojos se agrandaron.**

**¡Ay, no! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¡Él no la azotaría! ¡Sólo fingía amenazarla! Odiaba a los españoles porque azotaban a sus esclavos, eso había dicho, y hasta el momento nunca la había dañado, a pesar de toda la oposición que ella presentaba. ¿Cómo no había comprendido antes su juego?**

–**Ginny, ¿qué te sucede? –preguntó él.**

– **¡Ojalá te vayas al infierno, Harry! –gritó ella.**

– **¿De dónde has sacado ese lenguaje? No del convento, estoy seguro.**

– **¡De tu tripulación! No tienen la decencia de cuidar lo que dicen cuando hay señoras a bordo.**

– **¿Y crees que, ese lenguaje corresponde a una dama? –se burló él.**

–**Ya no me siento como una dama. ¡Eso me lo has quitado... pero, basta!**

– **¿Y eso qué significa?**

–**Ah, nada... absolutamente nada.**

**Ella decidió esperar por su propia conveniencia. De pronto sonrió, y se echó a reír, ante la mirada desconcertada en el rostro de Harry. ¡Qué feliz se sentía! Feliz de no tener que someterse más a este gigante, a esta bestia, feliz de no tener que humillarse ante él ni soportar sus caricias. Ahora podía combatirlo. Y si la fuerza de él dominaba la suya, bien, no habría humillación. Al menos caería luchando. Siguió riendo.**

– **¿Has perdido la razón? –preguntó Harry. De pronto temió haber ido demasiado lejos.**

**Se acercó a ella y la sacudió por los hombros hasta que ella dejó de reír. Pero seguía sonriéndole. Y entonces él se mostró aún más confundido mientras miraba los ojos de Ginny.**

– **¿De qué color son tus ojos, Ginny? –preguntó él asombrado.**

**Ella dejó de sonreír y se apartó de él.**

–**Has visto mis ojos muchas veces, de manera que debes saber de qué color son –respondió, volviéndole la espalda.**

–**Tus ojos eran dorados hace un momento, dorados como topacios. Sin embargo antes eran cafés, eran cafés hasta ahora.**

–**No seas absurdo. Los ojos no cambian de color. Seguramente ha sido la luz.**

– **¡Mírame ahora! –ordenó él. Y como ella se negó, la obligó a darse la vuelta, y descubrió que sus ojos eran cafés nuevamente.**

–**Te dije que era sólo la luz –dijo ella. Pero se apartó de él rápidamente porque la confusión en su rostro la hizo reír otra vez.**

**Harry tenía la incómoda sensación de que Ginny se burlaba de él. No era la luz. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Sus ojos habían tornado un color tan dorado como el oro. ¿Sus ojos cambiaban de color según su estado de ánimo? ¿Eran cafés cuando estaba enojada o asustada, y dorados cuando se sentía feliz? Había sido feliz por un momento. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué podía hacerla feliz en su situación presente? Bien, estaba seguro de que le costaría averiguarlo, y ahora no tenía tiempo.**

– **¿Cómo se llama tu barco? ¿"La Dama Alegre"? –preguntó ella.**

– **¿Qué? Ah, sí –dijo él, y le sonrió. – El nombre, te queda bien, ¿verdad?**

– **¿Te parece? –Preguntó ella con coquetería–. No me has permitido estar muy alegre. ¿Y tu estallido de hace unos momentos? ¿Te lastimó mucho, capitán? No veo tus heridas –se burló ella.**

**Él sonrió y cambió de tema porque obviamente ella jugaba con él.**

–**Veré si hay tela en la bodega. Si hay, podrás hacerte algunos vestidos más frescos. Y de esa manera tendrás alguna ocupación.**

–**Gracias.**

**Él la miró enigmáticamente, porque no esperaba su gratitud. Ella había cambiado con él, y se sentía desconcertado. Pronto averiguaría qué se proponía. Con esa idea, salió del camarote.**

**Poco después de haberse ido el capitán, Sue entró en la cabina con una bandeja de comida, y ella y Ginny comieron juntas. Inmediatamente advirtió la alegría de Ginny, pero pensó que finalmente había decidido aceptar las cosas como eran.**

**Habían salido de Tórtola en la madrugada, pero Ginny no lo supo hasta que Sue se lo comunicó. Le molestó que el capitán pudiera ponerla fuera de sí hasta el punto de que no percibiera nada aparte de él.**

**Harry volvió antes del mediodía con dos piezas de seda de tono pastel. Las dejó sobre la mesa, junto con una pieza de puntilla e hilos, y tomó un par de tijeras de oro que llevaba en el cinturón. Pero vaciló antes de colocar estas cosas junto con las demás.**

– **¿Puedo confiar en que no usarás estas tijeras como arma? –preguntó con dureza.**

–**He dicho que no volveré a tratar de matarte –replicó Ginny, mientras se levantaba para examinar las telas–. Cumpliré con mi palabra, aunque tú no cumplas con la tuya.**

**Él sonrió, pero todavía tenía reparos en entregarle la posible arma.**

–**Si no confías en mí, Sue puede llevarse las tijeras cuando se vaya, y devolvértelas. ¿Eso será satisfactorio? –Como él seguía indeciso, Ginny rió suavemente–. Te facilitaré las cosas, capitán. No necesitas admitir que me temes. Sue te llevará las tijeras cuando se vaya. ¿Cómo se explica, Harry, que tengas esta tela, si dices que sólo atacas a los barcos que llevan oro?**

**Ahora él sonrió, advirtiendo que los ojos de Ginny estaban dorados.**

–**La tela estaba en uno de esos barcos, con muchos otros bienes que debían ser entregados a una condesa española. Si estos colores no te van bien, tienes otros para elegir.**

– **¿Entonces no te importará si Sue hace trajes para ella también? –aventuró con dulzura.**

–**La tela podría venderse en Tortuga por una buena suma. Es suficiente que la ponga a tu disposición.**

– **¡No es suficiente! ¿Necesito recordarte que fuiste tú quien decidió dejar nuestros baúles en el otro barco, de manera que sólo nos quedó la ropa que llevábamos puesta?**

– **¡Muy bien! –Replicó Harry con dureza–. ¿Qué más puedo hacer por usted, señora?**

–**No volver a poner los ojos en mí –respondió ella, con una media sonrisa en sus labios rosados.**

–**Me temo que no pueda garantizar eso.**

**Con estas palabras, Harry dio media vuelta y salió del camarote.**

**Ginny suspiró y se volvió para mirar a su criada que estaba un poco pálida.**

–**Ginny, debes tener cuidado con lo que dices al capitán. ¡No debes enfadarlo! –suplicó Sue.**

–**Y tú no debes preocuparse –replicó Ginny–. El capitán no nos hará daño.**

–**Pero tú dices que te azotará si te resistes.**

–**Sí, pero yo no me resisto. Sólo jugaba. Como puedes ver, no me ha hecho nada –dijo Ginny.**

– **¿Pero por qué te burlabas de él? Me parecía que tratabas de hacerle perder la paciencia, sólo hace cuatro días que conoces a este hombre. Es imposible saber cómo reaccionará ante tus pullas.**

**Ginny decidió no decir a Sue lo que planeaba hacer esta misma noche, porque se alarmaría.**

–**No te preocupes. Sé actuar con Harry. Ahora, ven, comencemos –dijo Ginny, eligiendo una seda de color verde claro.**

**Sue sacudió la cabeza con una débil sonrisa.**

–**Pediré al capitán algún algodón simple. Jamás en mi vida he llevado vestidos de seda, y no pienso comenzar a usarlos ahora.**

**Continuara….**


	12. Capitulo 0012

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 12**

–**Llevé a la vieja a la bodega.**

**Ginny se estremeció al oír las palabras de Harry, porque estaba tan ocupada trabajando en su nuevo vestido, que no lo había oído entrar en la habitación.**

– **¿Qué?**

–**A tu criada. La llevé a la bodega para darle el algodón que pedía, y cuando vio esto, dijo que tú lo necesitarías –replicó Harry, colocando el peine de plata sobre la mesa frente a Ginny–. ¿Estás satisfecha ahora?**

– **¿Satisfecha? Yo no te pedí la tela capitán, tú me la ofreciste. Yo sólo sugerí que hicieras lo mismo para mí criada. Ya te lo he agradecido... no volveré a hacerlo. En cuanto al peine, realmente es hermoso, pero yo tenía un peine, Harry. No era tan bonito como éste, y era de madera pero yo lo quería mucho porque era un regalo de mi madre. El peine es necesario, pero no reemplaza al que yo tenía.**

– **¿Quieres hacerme volver para recuperar tus baúles? –preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.**

–**Sí.**

**Él suspiró, porque debía haber imaginado la respuesta.**

–**La tripulación de 'Canción del Viento' ya debe haberse recuperado de sus heridas. Significaría otra batalla.**

–**Olvidaba que eres un cobarde –replicó Ginny.**

–**Jamás he escapado a una batalla... ya te lo he dicho.**

–**No, tú sólo tienes miedo de pelear con las mujeres.**

–**De nada te serviría pelear contra mí, Ginny. Aunque piensas que me harías daño, no lo conseguirías. No quiero herirte en el forcejeo, eso es todo.**

–**Pero a mí me encantaría herirte, Harry... verte sufrir por lo que me has hecho.**

–**Bien, sangrienta criatura, no lo conseguirás.**

**Ginny sonrió y no dijo nada más, continuó con su costura mientras Harry se servía un ron.**

– **¿Has comido? –Preguntó, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla para observarla.**

–**Sí –replicó Ginny–. Un muchacho me trajo comida hace un rato, comenzaba a tener esperanzas de que no volvieras esta noche... porque ya es muy tarde. ¿Sue te ha devuelto las tijeras?**

– **¿A qué jugabas esta mañana, Ginny? –preguntó él, ignorando su pregunta –. ¿Por qué ha cambiado tu actitud tan repentinamente?**

–**Mi actitud no ha cambiado –replicó ella con suavidad–. Todavía te odio, Harry.**

**Con los cabellos sueltos sobre los hombros, y la cabeza inclinada sobre el vestido que estaba cosiendo, la expresión de Ginny quedaba oculta a los ojos de Harry. Lo que él quería ver eran sus ojos. ¿Estarían de color dorado o de un café turbulento? El tono de voz de Ginny no revelaba nada del odio del que hablaba; sin embargo él sabía que decía la verdad. No había duda de que ella lo odiaba, pero ¿dónde estaban el fuego y el hielo del día anterior? ¿Dónde estaba el temperamento febril de esa misma mañana antes de que sobreviniera este cambio?**

– **¿Tienes ganas de dar un paseo antes de que nos acostemos? –preguntó Harry.**

**No si piensas besarme a la luz de la luna otra vez.**

–**Confieso que tenía esa intención. De manera que si quieres ser terca, nos acostaremos ahora.**

–**Saldré a caminar sola –aventuró ella.**

– **¡No, no lo harás!**

–**Entonces puedes acostarte.**

–**Tú también, pequeña –replicó Harry. Se puso de pie y vació lo que quedaba del ron.**

–**No hasta que te hayas quitado esa barba.**

– **¿Qué? –exclamó él, seguro de que no había oído bien.**

–**Te cortarás esa barba... hasta que tu rostro quede suave. No bromeaba cuando dije que tu barba me molesta. ¡Elimínala! –exigió Ginny, mirándolo con ojos como carbones.**

– **¡No haré nada de eso, mujer!**

**Cualquier demora valía la pena, aunque no tuviera sentido, pensó Ginny. La barba realmente no le molestaba, pero valía la pena discutir sólo para ver si podía ganar.**

–**Insisto en que la afeites, Harry. No me moveré de esta silla hasta que lo hagas.**

–**No estás en posición de insistir sobre nada –gruñó él.**

– **¿Quieres que me resista por semejante tontería? –Preguntó Ginny, con burla en la voz–. ¿Por qué no haces esta cosa tan pequeña por mí?**

–**¡Me gusta mi cara tal como está!.**

– **¡Bien, a mí no! ¿Tienes miedo de quitarte la barba porque entonces se te notaría más la cicatriz? Otra vez eres un cobarde, ¿eh, capitán?**

**El cuerpo de él se puso rígido al oír mencionar la cicatriz, y sus ojos fríos la miraron con furia.**

– **¡Vas demasiado lejos, Ginny!**

**Ella sintió que así era, obviamente él era muy sensible a las referencias de su cicatriz. Ginny recordó que realmente no conocía a este hombre, que no estaba en condiciones de juzgar sus reacciones. Pero ahora no podía volverse atrás.**

– **¿Por qué ocultas la cicatriz? Muchos hombres las aprecian. No es nada de qué avergonzarse.**

– **¡Yo no la oculto! ¿Te parecería bien que anduviera sin barba cuando mí tripulación la usa?**

–**Sí. Te dije que tu barba me molesta. Elimínala y me probarás que no eres un cobarde.**

– **¡No!**

–**Entonces vete solo a la cama, Harry. No cederé en este punto.**

– **¡Maldita seas, mujer! –gritó él, pero Ginny conservó la calma y volvió a su costura.**

**Pensaba mantenerse firme, y él lo percibía. Y él no quería perder el poder que sus amenazas tenían sobre ella. ¡Las mujeres y sus caprichos!**

–**Volveré en seguida, y cuando vuelva quiero que estés en la cama, desnuda. ¿Comprendes? ¡Sin ropa y esperándome!**

**Harry dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. No estaba lejos del camarote que Ronald compartía con Neville Lonboton y, al ver luz bajo la puerta, Harry golpeó fuertemente. Un momento después, se abrió la puerta y apareció Ronald, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.**

–**Tenía la impresión de que te habías acostado a descansar –comentó Ronald.**

–**Sí, pero necesito tu ayuda.**

– **¿No puedes esperar a mañana, Harry?**

– **¡No! –Gritó Harry–. Necesito que me afeites la barba... ¡ahora!**

– **¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? ¿Por qué demonios quieres afeitarte, y por qué ahora?**

– **¡Demonios, Ronald! No hagas tantas preguntas... ¡Simplemente haz lo que te digo! Si tuviera un espejo, lo haría yo mismo.**

**Ronald se echó a reír, volvió la cabeza y miró a Neville, que estaba sentado a la mesa.**

–**Parece que la mademoiselle de genio rápido ha ganado una pelea a mi amigo –comentó Ronald a Neville, y luego se volvió hacia Harry–. Esto es idea suya, ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuándo haces lo que te pide una muchacha? ¿Qué ha sucedido con tu lógica?**

–**De nada serviría en este asunto, de manera que haz lo que te digo –gruñó Harry.**

**Más tarde, cuando volvió a su camarote, Harry se sentía tonto. Aún oía la risa de Ronald y sus palabras irónicas: "Ahora pareces el muchacho que **_**eres". **_**Y en realidad parecía incluso más joven de lo que era. ¡Diablos! Ninguna otra mujer se había quejado nunca de su barba, y la mayoría de los hombres la usaban. Ginny se había quejado sólo para molestarle... ahora estaba seguro. Bien, la barba no tardaría en volver a crecer. Y con esa idea, Harry abrió la puerta de su camarote y entró.**

**Ginny había estado paseándose, temiendo el momento en que Harry volvería y la batalla comenzaría. Pero ahora estaba estupefacta por lo que veía.**

**La espesa barba castaña de Harry ocultaba mucho y sin ella se veía qué apuesto y joven era. Ginny no podía apartar los ojos de su cara, y permanecía inmóvil en medio de la habitación.**

**Tuvo la idea fugaz de que podría enamorarse de este hombre si no lo odiara tanto. Pero la idea era absurda.**

– **¡Cuando doy una orden espero que me obedezcan! –dijo duramente Harry.**

**Pero Ginny no prestó atención a su tono de voz. Sin la barba, ya no parecía el pirata peligroso y no podía tenerle miedo. Seguía siendo un gigante comparado con ella, pero con ese rostro tan apuesto, Ginny no podía tomar en serio su dureza.**

–**Ya no obedezco tus órdenes –dijo finalmente.**

**La mandíbula de Harry se endureció.**

– **¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?**

–**Quiero decir, Harry, que no soy propiedad tuya y no eres mi marido. Por lo tanto, no te obedeceré.**

**Harry cruzó la corta distancia que había entre los dos y se detuvo ante ella. Alzó suavemente el rostro de la muchacha hacia el suyo, pero ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos.**

– **¿Has olvidado que estás en mi barco... que estás en mi poder? –le recordó Harry, ahora sin dureza en la voz.**

**Tal vez esté en tu barco, pero no es por elección mía. ¿Y en tu poder? Quizá. Pero, como te dije, Harry, no **_**soy **_**de tu propiedad. No soy tu esclava.**

–**Eres mi prisionera.**

–**Ah, sí, por supuesto –dijo ella secamente. –Y los prisioneros que no obedecen órdenes son azotados. ¿No es verdad, capitán?**

– **¿Es eso lo que quieres?**

**Ginny dio un paso atrás y lo miró extrañamente, como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta a su pregunta. Y luego, inesperadamente, levantó el brazo y lo golpeó en la mejilla, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.**

**El primer impulso de Harry fue devolver el golpe, y levantó la mano, Pero se detuvo al encontrarse con el frío desafío de Ginny. Ella no se movía y se limitaba a frotar su puño dolorido con la otra mano, esperando el golpe de él. Como ese golpe no llegó, rió con amargura.**

– **¿Dónde está tu látigo, Harry? Tráelo y cumple con tus amenazas. Creo que eran diez latigazos por cada golpe. ¿No es verdad? ¿O tal vez prefieres esperar a que la cuenta crezca? Estoy segura de que eso sucederá antes de que termine la noche.**

**Harry suspiró y se apartó de ella. Se dejó caer en la silla mirando a Ginny y extendió las piernas.**

–**De manera que a esto hemos llegado –dijo con voz tranquila–. ¿Por esto ha cambiado tu estado de ánimo, porque piensas que no llevaré a cabo mis amenazas?**

– **¡Sólo actúas con engaños! Eres un mentiroso, y jamás volveré a creerte una palabra –replicó Ginny acaloradamente.**

– **¿Qué te hace creer que mentía?**

–**Tus propias palabras. El haber dicho que odias a los españoles porque castigan a sus esclavos. Tú no harías lo mismo –dijo Ginny triunfante**

–**Esas no fueron mis palabras exactas, Ginny. No odio a los españoles porque castiguen a sus esclavos, sino por otra razón mucho más profunda.**

**Ginny vaciló. La repentina furia en sus ojos al oírla mencionar a los españoles la hizo temblar ligeramente.**

–**Si me azotaras no podrías... no podrías...**

– **¿Hacer el amor contigo? –Dijo Harry, terminando la frase–. ¿Por qué? Por cierto sería penoso para ti, pero, ¿por qué habría de detenerme a mí?**

**La furia de Ginny creció.**

– **¡No podrías! –gritó.**

– **¿Por qué no? a mí no me causaría ninguna incomodidad. Tu razonamiento sólo corresponde a tu punto de vista, no al mío.**

–**No podrías devolverme a mi prometido si mi cuerpo estuviera estropeado.**

–**Me asombras Ginny. Según tu lógica yo te habría devuelto desnuda. Puedo asegurarte que estarás vestida. No habrá ninguna evidencia a la vista.**

– **¡Puedo hablar, Harry!**

–**Estarás amordazada –dijo él con tono práctico–. El intercambio tendrá lugar en el 'Dama Alegre', y el conde Malfoy será traído aquí por mis hombres. Yo estaré en alta mar antes de que el conde pueda alcanzarme.**

**Ginny se sintió mal. Había hecho su juego y había perdido. Había llegado a pensar que éste no era un pirata de sangre fría, engañada por su apuesto rostro. Pero, ¿qué esperaba él? ¿Por qué no la había golpeado al recibir su agresión?**

– **¿Qué... qué piensas hacer? –preguntó ella, con los ojos oscuros por el miedo.**

–**Nada.**

–**Pero yo...**

–**Tenías razón, eso es todo –dijo él.**

**Ella volvió a mirarlo, azorada.**

–**Entonces, ¿por qué negaste lo que yo decía?**

–**Porque tu razonamiento no es el mío.**

–**Pero no comprendo –replicó Ginny.**

**Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas. En su expresión no había enojo, ni tampoco compasión.**

–**No tengas duda de que usaré el látigo si tengo que hacerlo, Ginny. De manera que en el futuro no me subestimes. Pero no te azotaría simplemente porque desees luchar más bien que someterte a mí. Tienes derecho a eso.**

**Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de furia.**

– **¿Por qué me engañaste si eso es lo que sientes? ¿Por qué no me dejaste luchar por mi honor al principio?**

–**Comprende esto, Ginny. Tú no significas nada para mí, excepto un placer en mi cama. Admito que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, pero en mi vida no hay lugar para ti ni para ninguna otra mujer. Quise disfrutar de ti y evitar los conflictos si era posible... No importaban los medios. Pero como estás decidida a combatirme, Ginny, que así sea. Es tu derecho, y no te azotaré por ello.**

– **¡Ah! –Ginny se volvió para no tener que mirar ese rostro arrogante. Más que nada, quería matarlo. Pero no podía. Había jurado esperar hasta que ella y Sue estuvieran a salvo. Pero entonces... entonces...**

–**Sin embargo no necesitas combatirme, Ginny –dijo Harry, interrumpiendo los pensamientos asesinos de ella–. El daño se ha hecho, y nada ganarías con la frustración.**

– **¡Obtendría satisfacción! –Ginny lo miró nuevamente, preparada para lo que vendría.**

– **¿Entonces tendré que violarte?**

– **¡Siempre me has violado! –saltó ella**

–**No te gustará, Ginny**

– **¡A ti tampoco!**

– **¿Otra vez la prueba de fuerza, eh? Bien, al menos probaré de una vez por todas que tu fuerza no puede contra la mía**

**Se puso de pie, y Ginny corrió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, Harry la levantó sobre su hombro. Ella trataba de darle puntapiés, pero no llegaba a él. Le golpeó la espalda con su puño, pero era como golpear una roca. Cuando Harry llegó a la cama, la arrojó allí, dejándola inmóvil por un momento. Ginny luchó por apartar sus propios cabellos que la envolvían, mientras Harry rápidamente se quitaba los pantalones y la túnica.**

**Cuando finalmente lo miró, estaba parado ante ella, desnudo y dispuesto, con una sonrisa demoníaca en sus labios firmes.**

–**Esto será más fácil de lo que esperaba –rió él.**

– **¡No! –gritó ella, y trató de bajar de la cama, pero en un segundo él estuvo sobre ella.**

– **¿Serás sensata, o quieres remendar tu vestido por tercera vez mañana? –preguntó él.**

– **¡Vete al demonio! –gritó ella.**

**Ginny comenzó a luchar, pero las manos de Harry inmovilizaron sus muñecas. Las levantó por encima de su cabeza, dejándola indefensa excepto las piernas, que estaban trabadas por sus faldas. El peso de él la paralizó, y de pronto Ginny se sintió sofocada. Siguió jadeando por liberarse, pero oía reír a Harry.**

– **¡Ríete!**

**Entonces Ginny gritó, con un aullido ensordecedor de furia, pero Harry cubrió su boca con la suya. Cuando Ginny hizo a un lado la cabeza para evitar los labios de él, él soltó sus manos y retuvo su rostro, lastimando los labios con un beso brutal, sin embargo, apartó sus labios de los de ella y gritó de dolor cuando ella hundió sus uñas en su espalda.**

– **¡Vete al diablo, maldita gata! –gruñó. Retuvo sus muñecas con una mano y le arrancó el vestido hasta la cintura con la otra. Mirándola fríamente, observó la expresión llena de terror de la muchacha mientras terminaba de rasgar su vestido. Luego rompió la suave tela de su enagua hasta que la desnudez de la muchacha apareció a la vista. Harry levantó las piernas de la muchacha sobre sus hombros y las sostuvo así con sus fuertes brazos. Penetró en ella cruelmente y violó su cuerpo con furia.**

**Cuando terminó, su enojo disminuyó. La dejó libre y se acostó a su lado sin importarle que ella recomenzara sus ataques. Pero ella se quedó allí tendida mirando el techo. Ni siquiera se movió cuando él la cubrió con la manta.**

–**Ginny, ¿por qué insistes en sufrir? Esta mañana tuviste el máximo placer, y yo con gusto volvería a dártelo otra vez.**

– **¡No tienes derecho a darme placer! –gritó ella cobrando vida nuevamente y sorprendiéndolo con su rápida respuesta. Sólo mi marido tendrá ese derecho. ¡Y tú no eres mi marido!**

– **¿Y te entregarás libremente a ese conde cuando, te cases con él?**

–**Por supuesto.**

–**Pero es un hombre que no has visto nunca. ¿Y si lo odias tanto como me odias a mí? ¿Qué harás entonces, Ginny?**

–**Eso no te importa. De pronto Ginny recordó la conversación que había tenido con su madre sobre su próximo matrimonio, y el deseo de su madre de que ella encontrara la felicidad a toda costa. ¿Y si el conde Malfoy era un hombre cruel... un hombre como Harry?**

**¡No! Ella no debía odiar a su futuro marido. Lo necesito para llevar a cabo su venganza contra Harry.**

–**Como de todas maneras volveré a tomarte, ¿por qué no lo disfrutas, Ginny? –preguntó Harry con voz tranquila–. Nadie tiene por qué saber que te abandonaste a mí.**

– **¡Yo lo sabría! –Gritó ella con indignación–. ¡Ahora, déjame!**

**Ginny le volvió la espalda y dejó que las lágrimas silenciosas corrieran por sus mejillas. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo dormirse. Pero Harry estaba igualmente torturado y, más tarde, salió en silencio del camarote.**

**Continuara…..**


	13. Capitulo 0013

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 13**

**Era cerca de mediodía, y Harry trataba de dominar su furia. Las miradas sorprendidas y los murmullos de la tripulación, como si les costara reconocerlo sin su barba, le destrozaba los nervios. Tenía ganas de ordenarles a todos que se afeitaran, ¡entonces verían quién se reiría!**

**De este talante estaba Harry cuando golpeó a la puerta de Ronald. Sue Clearwater abrió la puerta, Y luego dio un paso atrás, con los ojos llenos de miedo. Con el ceño fruncido, Harry entró en la cabina y encontró a Ronald sentado en la mesa bebiendo una taza de café negro humeante.**

–**¿Por qué tardas, Ronald?**

–**Estaba tratando de asegurar a esa mujer que no castigaste a su señora anoche. ¿No puedes hacer que esa maldita muchacha deje de aullar de esa manera?**

–**¿Quieres que le ponga una mordaza? Con eso sólo se intensificaría la pobre opinión que tiene de mí, aunque no sé por qué me preocupa eso. –Se volvió hacia Sue, molesto–. Ve con tu señora, verás que no está peor que ayer. En realidad, debería estar muy contenta.**

**Harry miró salir de la cabina a la vieja; luego cerró la puerta y miró a su amigo. Ronald reía abiertamente.**

–**¡Diablos, Ronald! –dijo Harry–. Ya te has divertido bastante a mis expensas. Tal vez si te afeitaras ya no te resultaría tan gracioso.**

–**No es tu rostro lo que encuentro divertido, sino tu ojo negro –rió Ronald. Harry se tocó la zona dolorida debajo del ojo e hizo una mueca. De manera que tenía un ojo negro además de los arañazos en la espalda. Había olvidado el golpe que Ginny le había dado en la mejilla.**

–**¿Por qué dejas que esa muchacha te domine? –preguntó tranquilamente Ronald–. Unos buenos azotes la pondrían en su lugar. Anoche tuve que encerrar a la vieja criada cuando la muchacha comenzó a gritar. Quería correr a ayudarla.**

–**Yo manejaré a esa muchacha como mejor me parezca. La domaré, y he decidido conservarla por un tiempo –dijo Harry sonriendo.**

–**¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?**

–**Sólo que pienso disfrutar de la compañía de Ginevra Prewett por más tiempo del que pensaba. Anoche cambié el rumbo y vamos hacia nuestra isla –replicó Harry.**

–**Pero, ¿y el rescate?**

**vestido a la moda, pero con él estaría fresca durante esos días calurosos. Harry le había traído raso blanco, pero se había negado a dárselo cuando supo que lo quería para un nuevo vestido de bodas. Ginny no comprendía.**

–**¡Ginny, hemos llegado!**

**Ginny se estremeció violentamente cuando Sue entró corriendo en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella. Tenía el rostro sonrosado y sus cabellos canosos estaban húmedos en las sienes por su trabajo en bodega.**

–**Me has asustado. ¿Qué...?**

–**¡Hemos llegado, pequeña! –respondió Sue. Vi la isla cuando subí a la cubierta para respirar fresco. Hemos llegado...**

**Antes de que pudiera continuar, Ginny salió corriendo de la habitación, cruzó la cubierta, y llegó a la barandilla. Ni siquiera oyó a Sue que la seguía.**

–**No se parece a lo que yo esperaba de Saint Martin –dijo Sue en voz baja–. Esto parece una isla desierta. Pero es hermosa, ¿verdad?**

**Realmente no podía decirse que fuera hermosa. Estaban rodeados por una playa blanca, porque el barco estaba en una pequeña bahía, completamente oculto del vasto mar. Había palmeras a lo largo de la playa, y una densa jungla verde más allá. En la isla había una magnífica montaña de dos picos, cubierta de follaje verde y rodeada de nubes de color gris oscuro. Una profunda hondonada entre los dos picos llegaba al corazón de la montaña, donde los rayos del sol de la mañana iluminaban nubosidades blancas.**

**Ginny se volvió hacia su criada, con los ojos dorados brillantes de placer.**

–**¡Nunca soñé que Saint Martin seria este hermoso... paraíso! –exclamó Ginny.– Ah, me encantará.**

–**Creo que a mí también –sonrió Sue–. Aunque parece extraño todo ese verde en medio de la nieve.**

–**Sí, ¡me imagino cómo será en primavera y en verano!**

–**Yo ni siquiera puedo imaginario –rió Sue.**

–**¿Dónde estarán todos los nativos? –preguntó Ginny–. No veo casas, tampoco.**

–**Probablemente este es el lado desierto de la isla.**

–**Por supuesto –replicó Ginny–. Sería peligroso entrar con un barco pirata en un puerto enemigo lleno de gente.**

–**Sí. Pero hay otro barco en la bahía. Ven a verlo.**

–**¿Qué barco? –preguntó Ginny.**

–**Ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos. Pero no se ve la tripulación.**

–**Obtendremos el rescate... pero todavía no. El conde puede esperar. Y, ¿puedes decirme honestamente que no estás impaciente por volver con tu exuberante Hermaione?**

–**Tienes razón. Pero Ginny y Sue piensan que van hacia Saint Martin. ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubran que su destino ha cambiado? –preguntó Ronald.**

–**No tienen por qué enterarse hasta que lleguemos. Ginny será la única que ponga el grito en el cielo, pero nada podrá hacer al respecto. –Harry hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativo–. ¿Por qué no preguntas a la tripulación, a ver qué dicen? Estos últimos dos años han dejado muchas ganancias. No les molestará perder su parte del rescate por el momento.**

–**No, estoy seguro de que con todo gusto aceptarán tu decisión –dijo Ronald–. Estarán ansiosos por volver a sus mujeres.**

–**Una cosa más. Hagas lo que hagas, no permitas que la vieja se entere de esto. Advierte a la tripulación que no deben hablar del asunto cuando ella está presente.**

–**Ginny, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sue. Cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a la muchacha.**

–**Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

–**Oí tus gritos anoche. Pensé que él...**

–**No fue nada –respondió rápidamente Ginny–. Sólo gritos de frustración, nada más.**

**Sue estaba perpleja. Ginny apretaba los labios mientras cosía su vestido de color lino. Sólo tenía puesta su enagua blanca, y Sue advirtió el zurcido en la parte delantera. No era propio de Ginny coser tan mal.**

–**Vi al capitán –aventuró Sue–. Dijo que deberías estar contenta, pero no lo pareces.**

**Ginny levantó la mirada, con los ojos brillantes como dos trozos de carbón.**

–**De manera que ahora el capitán piensa que puede predecir mis sentimientos. ¡Realmente es un tonto!**

**Ella, también, había pensado que estaría contenta al poder combatir con Harry. Pero perderlo había significado una profunda humillación. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma degradante en que él la había violado... levantándole las piernas sobre sus hombros.**

**Se había despertado muy temprano, aliviada al encontrarse sola. Se había frotado la piel con una esponja sumergida en agua fría del lavabo, y luego había comenzado a remendar su enagua. Pero con cada puntada, volvían las escenas de la noche anterior. Todavía tenía los labios hinchados por los furiosos besos de Harry. Y había pequeñas marcas en sus muñecas, testimonio de la fuerza del capitán.**

**Decidió dejar de arreglar la ropa todas las mañanas. Se pondría las ropas de Harry, y si él insistía en arrancárselas todas las noches, sería problema suyo.**

**Ahora Ginny sonrió a su criada.**

–**Debo preguntar a Harry si hay raso blanco en la bodega. Debo comenzar a hacer un nuevo vestido de bodas lo antes posible. –Había un cierto brillo en sus ojos dorados de repente.**

–**Pero todavía tienes que terminar el vestido de seda que comenzaste ayer –le recordó Sue, contenta de ver sonreír nuevamente a Ginny.**

–**El vestido verde no me llevará mucho tiempo. Y cuanto antes termine el vestido de bodas, antes podré casarme con el conde.**

**Hacía once días que Ginny estaba a bordo del 'Dama Alegre', y pensaba que el tiempo pasaba con una lentitud asombrosa cuando una deseaba que volara. Harry no entraba en el camarote durante el día, pero todas las noches que pasaba con ella incrementaban su furia y sus ataques.**

**Ella recordaba claramente la primera noche, una semana atrás, cuando Harry había entrado en la cabina y la había encontrado con sus pantalones y una camisa dorada. Aún oía su risa. No le llevó mucho tiempo saber que a él le divertía arrancarle las ropas casi sin esfuerzo, porque las prendas grandes se deslizaban fácilmente. Pero siguió poniéndose la ropa de Harry todas las noches para salvar sus vestidos de la ruina.**

**Una noche en particular persistía en su recuerdo. Harry le había dedicado mucho tiempo, acariciándose manteniéndola inmóvil mientras llevaba a cabo su magia. Y luego, más tarde, en lugar de reír, besó suavemente las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Ginny. Ella detestó su suavidad más que su crueldad.**

**Ginny cortó el hilo con que cosía el dobladillo y levantó el vestido. Era un vestido simple, sin mangas y sin adornos, de algodón de color lila. No era un **

**Cruzaron la cubierta, para ver el otro barco. Tenía tres mástiles desnudos y parecía hermano del 'Dama Alegre'.**

–**Me pregunto dónde estará la tripulación –dijo Ginny.**

–**Seguramente en la isla –dijo Sue–. Tal vez la ciudad no esté lejos, después de todo. Probablemente está escondida en la jungla.**

–**¿Tú crees?**

–**Por supuesto, No llevará mucho tiempo ponerse en contacto con el conde Malfoy. Probablemente estará en su plantación hasta la tarde.**

**Ginny se regocijó. ¡Por fin la libertad! No más Harry, no más violaciones ni humillaciones. Y pronto, la venganza.**

–**¡Ay, Sue, por fin ha terminado esta pesadilla!**

–**Sí, pequeña, por fin.**

**Ginny se volvió para regresar a su cabina, y tropezó con Ronald. Dejó escapar una exclamación y dio un paso atrás con los ojos llenos de terror.**

–**Si las señoras vuelven a sus camarotes y recogen sus pertenencias, bajaremos a la costa en seguida –dijo cortésmente. Luego miró a Sue y su voz se ablandó. – Apresúrense, por favor. Ya han bajado el primer bote, madame.**

–**¿Dónde... dónde está el capitán? –aventuró Ginny. Era la primera vez que veía a Ronald desde el día en que había tratado de azotarla, y a pesar de que Sue había hablado en su defensa, Ginny aún le temía.**

–**Harry está ocupado.**

–**Pero dijo que el intercambio tendría lugar a ¿Por qué bajarnos a la costa? –preguntó Ginny. –Ha cambiado el plan.**

**Ronald se volvió y se apartó de ellas, dejando desconcertada a Ginny. ¿Por qué Harry había cambiado de con respecto al intercambio?**

**Ginny dejó a Sue y volvió al camarote de Harry, sólo le llevó un minuto doblar sus dos vestidos. Dejar el peine de plata que le había dado Harry porque seguramente el conde Malfoy le daría lo que necesitaba. Pero luego cambió de idea. Era un objeto costoso, y se lo llevaría aunque sólo fuera para impedir que Harry lo vendiera. Más tarde se desharía de él, como pensaba hacer con los dos vestidos que había hecho a bordo del 'Dama Alegre'.**

**Con una mirada final al odiado camarote, Ginny volvió a cubierta, con su vestido de seda verde ondeando con la brisa. Llegó a la barandilla y se desilusionó al ver que ahora las nubes bloqueaban la visión de la hermosa montaña. Tal vez nunca volvería a ver ese juego de luces, en que sólo el corazón de la montaña quedaba iluminado en la hondonada. Pero tal vez era una buena señal de bienvenida, una promesa de muchas cosas maravillosas que aún no había visto, de la vida feliz que tendría junto al conde.**

**Continuara...**


	14. Capitulo 0014

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 14**

**El agua tenía una temperatura muy agradable, y Ginny contemplaba perezosamente las burbujas de jabón, pensando que podía quedarse ahí durante horas. No oyó la puerta que se abría, y se estremeció cuando Harry movió el biombo y lo puso contra la pared. La miró unos momentos, pero los cabellos de Ginny flotaban a su alrededor, ocultando todo lo que él esperaba ver.**

–**¡Vete de aquí! –saltó Ginny. Pero él fue hasta la cama y se sentó allí frente a ella. Ahora ella deseaba no haber quitado el polvo al cobertor.**

–**¡Vete ahora o... gritaré!**

**Harry rió de buena gana.**

–**Ya deberías saber que de nada te ayudarán tus gritos. Pero he venido aquí a hablar... nada más.**

–**No tenemos nada de qué hablar –dijo ella–, excepto que debes devolverme a mi prometido. Y eso puede esperar hasta que termine de bañarme. De manera que por favor, vete.**

–**Esta es mi habitación, y pienso quedarme.**

–**¡Tu habitación!**

–**Sí. Y preferiría que permanecieras donde estás.**

–**¿Por qué? –preguntó ella.**

–**Porque estás en desventaja, y así es como te prefiero.**

–**No comprendo.**

–**Mira, Ginny, esto no es solamente mi habitación. Esta es mi casa. Y aquí te quedarás por un tiempo.**

–**Pero tú... ¡debes estar loco para decirme esto! Sabes que informaré al conde, y que él te perseguirá.**

–**¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry, divertido.**

–**Vives en la misma isla. No me será difícil encontrar su casa.**

–**Ah, Ginny –Harry suspiró–. ¿Es tan difícil para ti aceptar lo obvio? Nadie podrá jamás encontrar mi casa. Esto no es Saint Martin, sino apenas una pequeña isla incivilizada entre muchas.**

–**¡No! ¡Mientes otra vez!**

–**Digo la verdad... te doy mi palabra. Hace una semana que cambié de curso. Sé que no te gusta pero tendrás que aceptarlo. Nos quedaremos aquí un mes... tal vez dos.**

–**¡No... no! ¡No me quedaré aquí contigo! ¿Por qué cambiaste el rumbo? ¿O nunca pensaste en llevarme a Saint Martin?**

–**Al principio no te mentí. Simplemente cambié de idea y decidí venir a mi casa por un tiempo. Veníamos hacia aquí cuando avistamos tu barco. Hace dos años que estamos en el mar, y mi tripulación necesita un descanso. Sin embargo, te llevaré a tu prometido si lo deseas. Pero debes considerar que por el momento ésta es tu casa.**

–**¡No... no me quedaré aquí!**

– **¿Dónde irás, pequeña?**

–**Hablaste de un pueblo... iré allí –respondió Ginny con altivez.**

–**No encontrarás ayuda en el pueblo, Ginny. Los Awawak son granjeros pacíficos, pero desconfían de los extranjeros. Hace ciento cincuenta años, los españoles los usaron despiadadamente en las minas de plata, y sólo sobrevivieron algunas familias que lograron escapar. Cuando la isla perdió su valor, agotadas las minas, los españoles se fueron, y los que habían huido volvieron al pueblo abandonado. Cuando encontré esta isla, tome esta casa como propia, Nos entendemos bien con ellos y hacemos trueque con lo que necesitarnos. Hablan un poco de español y han aprendido un poco de inglés desde mi llegada, pero no te ayudarán. Y si lo hicieran, yo te encontraría, y te traería de vuelta aquí.**

–**¿Por qué decidiste traerme aquí, Harry? –preguntó Ginny tratando de conservar la calma–. Sólo hubieras perdido dos semanas sí me hubieras llevado a Saint Martin, y habrías ganado mucho oro. Mon Dieu, yo era tan feliz... pensando que nunca volvería a verte. ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea?**

–**Veníamos a casa en busca de placer y descanso, y tú eres mi mayor placer –replicó él con suavidad, y luego se levantó para marcharse–. Termina con tu baño, pequeña y luego baja. La comida estará lista.**

–**Harry, no tendrás más placer a mis expensas –dijo ella, con los ojos oscuros llenos de odio.**

–**Veremos –replicó él.**

–**¡No, no veremos nada! Si insistes en volver a violarme, encontraré los medios de escapar de ti. ¡Te doy mi palabra!**

–**Y yo te doy mi palabra de que serás mi prisionera –gritó Harry, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe.**

**El cabello de Ginny todavía estaba húmedo cuando bajó las escaleras una hora más tarde, Había trenzado sus cabellos y llevaba su vestido de algodón color lino.**

**Sue se levantó de la mesa y fue recibirla al pie de la escalera.**

–**Ronald me dijo que nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo –murmuró. – Lo siento mucho, Ginny. Debes estar terriblemente alterada.**

–**No tengo por qué estar alterada –dijo Ginny con calma–. No tengo que quedarme aquí.**

–**¿Qué quieres decir?**

–**Quiero decir que si ese estúpido arrogante vuelve a tocarme, me escaparé. –Echó una mirada a Harry, que estaba sentado a la mesa mirándola, y le sonrió con coquetería.**

–**Ginny, no debes hacer ninguna locura –dijo Sue con temor.**

–**¡Ni lo pienso! –saltó Ginny, pero se interrumpió al ver el terror en el rostro de su criada–. Perdóname, Sue. Siempre te hago objeto de mi furia. Debes perdonarme.**

–**Lo sé –dijo Sue–. Has cambiado mucho desde que estás con el capitán, y comprendo por qué. Preferiría que descargaras siempre tu enojo en mí. Si se lo demuestras a él, puedes poner tu vida en peligro.**

–**Nada temas, Sue. No me matará. Es que me enfurece tanto, que tendrá que pagar un precio por ello. A veces mis emociones son tan fuertes que me asustan.**

–**Pero, Ginny, ¿por qué lo odias tanto?**

–**¿Por qué? Yo... no importa. Vamos, se está impacientando.**

**Caminaron hasta la larga mesa, y Ginny ocupó la silla vacía junto a Harry. Sue fue al sector de la cocina, dejando a Ginny con Harry, mientras el hombre llamado A.W se sentaba a la derecha de la muchacha, y Ronald frente a ella.**

–**Ginny, quiero presentarte a mi buen amigo, el capitán A.W.**

**Ginny echó una mirada a Harry, y se volvió hacia el hombre alto sentado junto a ella quien le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. A.W era aún un hombre apuesto, aunque parecía doblarla en edad, pensó Ginny. Sus cabellos rojizos estaban ligeramente grisáceos en las sienes, pero su cuerpo era fuerte y musculoso.**

–**He hablado con su criada, mademoiselle, y me dice que ustedes son francesas –dijo A.W en ese idioma.**

**A Ginny le encantó oír su lengua nativa, aunque el hombre la hablaba con un extraño acento irlandés. Le sonrió seductoramente mientras se le ocurría una idea.**

–**¿Es su barco el que vi en la bahía, capitán? –preguntó.**

–**Sí, señorita. Pero, por favor, lléname A.W, como hacen mis amigos.**

–**Con mucho gusto, A.W. ¿Te quedarás aquí mucho tiempo? –continuó Ginny.**

–**Un día o dos. Iba camino a Tortugas, cuando tuve un encuentro con un galeón español. Me detuve aquí para hacer algunas reparaciones.**

–**Cuando te vayas, ¿podrías llevarme contigo? –preguntó Ginny, siempre en francés.**

–**¿Pero por qué quieres marcharte? –preguntó A.W, frunciendo el ceño.**

–**Por favor... ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! –rogó Ginny –. Si me llevas a mi prometido, él te pagará muy bien.**

–**¿Y cuál es el nombre de ese hombre afortunado?**

–**¡Basta! –rugió Harry, sobresaltando a Ginny. Ella se volvió, advirtiendo el rostro pálido de Sue y la expresión divertida de Ronald, pero Harry estaba decididamente furioso.**

–**Si deseas continuar tu conversación, tendrás que hacerlo en inglés –dijo.**

–**Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó inocentemente Ginny.**

–**¡Porque no confío en ti, pequeña!**

**La risa de Ronald fue estridente.**

–**¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso, Moon?**

**Ignorando a Harry, Ronald se volvió hacia A.W.**

–**Mi joven amigo tiene buenas razones para no confiar en la muchacha –dijo–. Una vez trató de matarlo, y probablemente pensó que podría aliarse contigo para volver a intentarlo.**

–**No exactamente –diijo Harry, ahora sin furia–. Ha pensado en huir, y no tengo duda de que tratará de obtener tu ayuda, A.W. Por razones particulares, a esta señora no le gusta mi compañía. Yo, por otra parte, disfruto de la suya. Ahora puedo decirte que es mía por derecho de captura. Es un botín de guerra, más o menos.**

–**¡No lo soy! –gritó Ginny, poniéndose de pie.**

–**¡Siéntate, Ginny! –ordenó duramente Harry–. ¿Preferirías que explicara la situación en términos más simples?**

–**¡No!**

–**Como te dije, A.W, es mía –continuó Harry–. Nadie la toca, y nadie la aparta de mí.**

–**¿Piensas casarte, muchacho? –preguntó A.W.**

–**No. Debes saber que en mi vida no hay lugar para el matrimonio –replicó Harry.**

–**Lo sé. ¿Entonces aún no has encontrado a Cedric Digory? –preguntó A.W.**

–**No.**

–**¿Cuántos años hace que lo buscas?**

–**Doce. No es que los cuente. Comienzo a pensar que alguien puede haber llegado a él antes que yo. Tiene muchos enemigos.**

–**Es cierto, pero creo que aún está vivo –replicó A.W–. Hablé con un marinero en Port Royal, que escapó de una prisión española por la gracia de Dios, Relató una historia horrible, pero el hombre que lo envió a ese agujero de la muerte era el mismo hombre que tú buscas.**

–**¿El marinero dijo algo más? –preguntó Harry, con la voz llena de excitación–. ¿Dónde vieron por última vez a Digory?**

–**El juicio tuvo lugar en Cartagena hace tres años. Y desde entonces el hombre no ha vuelto a ver a Bastida.**

–**¡Demonios! ¿Dónde encontraré a ese asesino? ¿Cuándo? –exclamó Harry.**

–**No lo encontrarás aquí, muchacho. De eso estoy seguro –dijo A.W mirando a Ginny.**

–**No, tienes razón, no lo encontraré aquí –replicó suavemente Harry. Contempló a Ginny un largo rato, con una extraña mezcla de emociones en su rostro–. Pero la búsqueda– puede esperar unos meses.**

**La conversación cesó cuando las dos muchachas indias que servían trajeron grandes bandejas de comida a la mesa. Eran tan bonitas como había dicho Sue, con largos cabellos negros y sedosos y brillantes ojos negros. Llevaban amplias faldas de colores vivos y blusas muy escotadas. Iban descalzas. Eran muy parecidas, probablemente hermanas, pensó Ginny, y las dos la miraron curiosamente mientras colocaban la comida en la mesa.**

**Ginny centró su atención en la comida. Toleraba la pobre dicta del barco, pero ahora se regocijaba con las frutas frescas y exóticas que nunca había probado antes.**

**Los hombres de la tripulación entraron, uno por uno, para compartir la comida. Ginny se preguntó quién sería este Digory, y pensó que debía preguntárselo a Harry más tarde.**

**Ginny preguntó a Harry si podía caminar por el jardín, y se sorprendió al ver que él asentía. Salió por la puerta principal, caminó hacia un lado de la casa y dio la vuelta alrededor de ella. Al mirar el borde de un bosque en un claro más allá de los árboles, caminó hasta allí lentamente, soltándose los cabellos para dejarlos secar con la brisa.**

**En el borde del bosque, un sendero llevaba hasta el corral. Dentro de él había siete caballos, y uno de ellos, muy hermoso, atrajo su atención. Ginny lo llamó, pero el caballo se asustó de ella igual que los otros.**

**Ginny deseó saber cabalgar. Su padre, Felipe, insistía en que no era una actividad adecuada para las mujeres. Pero no sería difícil aprender, pensó Ginny, si los caballos eran mansos.**

**El crujido de algunas ramitas puso tensa a Ginny, que se volvió bruscamente, pensando que encontraría a Harry. Pero un hombre de cabello rubio como el sol se acercaba rápidamente por el sendero del bosque. Pasó junto a ella, y se detuvo bloqueando el sendero que llevaba a la casa.**

–**Creo que este es un día bueno para mí –dijo el hombre–. ¿De dónde vienes, muchacha?**

–**Vengo... vengo del...**

–**No importa –rió él–. No debo hacer preguntas a un regalo del cielo.**

**Echó a andar hacía ella con las manos extendidas, y Ginny se aterrorizó Era un hombre corpulento, de brazos macizos, un poco más alto que ella. No era difícil adivinar su intención, y Ginny pudo gritar antes de que él llegara hasta ella y le tapara la boca con la mano.**

–**¿De qué tienes miedo, muchacha? No te dañaré. Lo que pienso hacer no hace dado a nadie –rió, oprimiéndola fuertemente–, caminaremos un poco más entre los árboles, ya que alguien puede venir por el camino.**

**Ahora Ginny estaba desesperada. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa que la protegería, y rogó que diera resultado. Apartó la cabeza del pecho del hombre.**

–**Usted no comprende, monsieur... ¡soy la mujer de Harry!**

**El hombre la soltó y retrocedió con temor, con los ojos llenos de incertidumbre.**

–**El capitán Harry no está en la Isla –dijo nerviosamente; luego la miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió.**

–**Él... está en la casa. Llegamos esta mañana –dijo apresuradamente Ginny.**

–**Creo que mientes, muchacha.**

–**¡Por favor, monsieur! No quiero que usted muera por mi causa.**

–**Morir ¿Por qué?**

–**Harry ha jurado matar al hombre que me toque.**

–**No me parece propio del capitán Harry. Nada le importan las mujeres, y eso prueba que mientes, muchacha. De todas maneras, tal vez valga la pena morir por ti.**

**Volvió a acertarla antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de echar a correr, Ginny luchó con todas sus fuerzas golpeando al hombre con los puños mientras él buscaba sus labios. Luego, de pronto, el hombre fue apartado de ella y arrojado al suelo.**

–**¡Te mataré!... –gritó el hombre, pero se interrumpió al volverse y ver a Harry parado junto a él, furioso.**

–**No me hizo nada, Harry –dijo rápidamente Ginny–. ¡No puedes matarlo sin razón!**

–**¡Ha tratado de violarte! ¿No crees que sea una razón?**

–**Pero no lo ha hecho –replicó Ginny débilmente.**

–**¿Qué tienes que decir, Dean?**

–**Ella dijo que usted había llegado esta mañana, capitán, pero no le creí. Ningún hombre de su tripulación ha estado en el pueblo, creí que mentía cuando dijo que era su mujer. Honestamente, capitán Harry, si hubiera sabido que era suya, no la habría tocado.**

–**¿Entonces no has visto a tu capitán?**

–**No. Acabo de llegar del pueblo.**

–**Muy bien, como eres el contramaestre de A.W. dejaré las cosas como están. Pero te lo advierto, Dean. No vuelvas a acercarte a ella –dijo Harry señalando a Ginny con un gesto. –Ahora ve a buscar a tu capitán. Creo que ha tomado el otro sendero hacia el pueblo.**

–**Gracias, capitán Harry –dijo Dean. Se alejó rápidamente, sin volver a mirar a Ginny.**

–**Quiero darte las gracias, Ginny, por llegar a tiempo –dijo Ginny en voz baja.**

**Él se acercó a ella lentamente, obligándola a apoyarse en la cerca. La tomó en sus brazos, y sus labios se encontraron con los de ella en un beso duro y dominante. Ginny se confió a sus brazos por un momento, permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiese con ella. Pero luego recuperó el control y lo apartó.**

–**No escapé a una violación, Harry, para ponerme en peligro y caer en otra –dijo Ginny, furiosa consigo misma por haber respondido.**

–**No escapaste a la violación, pequeña; te rescataron de ella, sólo pensé que podrías agradecérmelo adecuadamente.**

–**Ya te lo he agradecido.**

–**Así es. Ahora dime, ¿por qué defendiste a Dean que estuvo a punto de violarte, cuando querías matarme por hacer lo mismo? –preguntó Harry.**

–**Porque él no me violó. Pero tú sí... muchas veces. Me engañaste, me mentiste, y. me usaste. Te odio, Harry, con todo mi ser, ¡y me vengaré! –gritó ella, con sus ojos brillantes y peligrosos.**

–**¿Nuevamente debo temer por mi vida, pequeña? –preguntó Harry, sonriéndole.**

–**No me tomas en serio, Harry, pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo. En cuanto a mi venganza, tendrás que esperar hasta que escape de ti.**

**Él rió burlonamente.**

–**¿Y cómo te propones realizar esa venganza?**

–**Ya encontraré la manera.**

–**Cómo me odia mi mujer. Y según tus propias palabras... eres mi mujer –le recordó él.**

–**¡No lo soy!**

–**¿Qué? ¿Ahora lo niegas? ¿Lo admites ante cualquiera menos ante mí?**

–**Sabes por qué le dije eso. Pero parece que no eres tan temido como te gusta pensar, capitán Harry, porque el hombre insistía –dijo Ginny. Se volvió y se apartó de él, echando a andar hacia la casa.**

–**Sue, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? –preguntó nerviosamente Ginny. Estaba sentada en el centro de la gran cama de bronce, con las manos enlazadas sobre la falda–. Si me obliga a dormir nuevamente con él, juro que me escaparé.**

**Ginny había llevado sus cosas a la habitación en el extremo del pasillo. Habían limpiado esa habitación por la tarde mientras las dos muchachas indias limpiaban el resto de la casa. Ginny habría preferido trasladarse al ala opuesta, pero Ronald había tomado una habitación, y el capitán A.W. y Sue las otras. Harry quería privacidad en su parte de la casa.**

–**Me quedaré contigo si puedo, Ginny, pero no creo que el capitán lo permita.**

–**Puedes decirle que estoy enferma –aventuró Ginny–. Que algo de lo que comí me sentó mal.**

–**Podría decir eso, pero Harry sospecharía. No pareces enferma –dijo Sue.**

–**Entonces no le permitas entrar a la habitación.**

–**Ginny, él es el capitán aquí, y aunque no le temo tanto como antes, olvidas que él es el que manda. Nuestras vidas están en sus malos.**

–**¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no nos matará? –dijo Ginny con exasperación–. Ha dado su palabra de que me llevará a Saint Martin.**

–**¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote a él, Ginny? –preguntó Sue, cambiando de tema–. Es un joven apuesto. Ni siquiera el conde Malfoy es tan apuesto y viril como éste. Sería mucho más fácil para ti si cedieras. Y no sería ninguna humillación, pequeña, ya que él no te da opción.**

**Ginny estaba asombrada.**

–**¡Usa mi cuerpo, aunque sabe que lo detesto! Preferiría cualquier otro hombre en vez de él.**

–**Te viola porque tú te resistes. Él te desea, eso es todo. Pensé que ya habrías aceptado esta situación ahora –dijo Sue, ignorando la furia de Ginny–. Harry te trata mucho mejor que un marido... te da mucho. Hasta sigue afeitándose la barba por ti, Ronald me dijo que Harry estaba furioso cuando se afeitó la barba.**

**Ginny sonrió a pesar de sí misma, porque ésta era una batalla que había ganado casi sin quererlo. Recordó la noche en que Harry se había afeitado la barba, y la mirada furiosa que tenía al ver las marcas rojas que le habían quedado al afeitarse. Las marcas rojas desaparecieron poco tiempo después y no molestaban, pero Harry no lo sabía, se enfureció con ella por obligarlo a afeitarse en primer lugar, y murmuró que tendría que seguir haciéndolo. Tendría que afeitarse o abstenerse de hacer el amor hasta que su barba estuviera suave otra vez. Ahora se afeitaba a última hora del día cuando deseaba estar con Ginny, de modo que Ginny lo tomaba como una advertencia. Y ese día Harry se había afeitado antes de la cena.**

–**Por favor, Sue, quédate conmigo esta noche –rogó Ginny, volviendo al tema.**

–**Aunque Harry me permita quedarme esta noche, ¿qué sucederá mañana?**

–**Para mañana pensaré otra cosa. Es esta noche la que temo –replicó Ginny–. Ahora vete y dile a Harry que estoy enferma. Dile que quieres quedarte conmigo. Pero vete antes de que venga a buscarme.**

–**Muy bien –suspiró Sue–. Lo intentaré. Será mejor que te metas en la cama mientras me voy.**

**Sue cerró la puerta y respiró profundamente antes de echar a andar por el corredor escasamente iluminado. No podía entender por qué Ginny odiaba tanto a Harry. Parecía encontrar un verdadero placer en odiarlo... Cobraba vida siempre que discutían como si le gustaran las peleas.**

**Sue ayudaría a Ginny si quería, pero dudaba de que tuviera éxito. Ginny se había convertido en una obsesión para el joven capitán, y cuanto más se resistiera, más la desearía.**

**Sue bajó la escalera y se aproximó lentamente a la mesa donde estaban los hombres. Dos hombres de la tripulación de Harry vaciaban grandes jarros de ron, y el hombre llamado Dean Thomas, a quien había conocido antes, estaba sentado junto al capitán A.W.**

–**¿Dónde está Ginny? –preguntó Harry cuando vio a Sue parada junto a su silla.**

–**Está en la cama... no se siente bien –respondió Sue, secándose las manos en la falda.**

–**¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Harry, arqueando una ceja.**

–**Creo que le ha sentado mal algo que comió. Pero insisto en que me permita quedarme con ella esta noche. Me necesita.**

–**Te necesita, ¿eh? Bien, no lo creo –replicó Harry. Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a subir la escalera.**

–**Pero, capitán...**

–**¡Siéntese, madame!– Interrumpió Ronald bruscamente–. Su señora es responsabilidad de Harry. Si necesitan que la cuiden, él lo hará. Aunque no creo que sea eso lo que necesite.**

–**Usted sigue insinuando que Ginny necesita azotes –dijo Sue–, supongo que le gustaría ser usted quien los aplique.**

–**Vamos, vamos, cálmese –dijo Ronald sorprendido ante el estallido de Sue–. Jamás tocaría a su señora. Harry me haría cortar la cabeza. Pero creo que es demasiado blando con ella. La deja hacer lo que quiere, y ahora ella piensa que siempre se saldrá con la suya.**

–**Olvida usted que Harry aún debe violarla –susurró Sue de manera que nadie más la oyera.**

–**Exactamente. Por eso digo que necesita una buena paliza.**

**Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero al encontrarla vacía, imaginó el juego de Ginny. Fue hasta la habitación contigua a la suya y la encontró también vacía. Luego fue hasta la última puerta y la abrió lentamente. Ginny estaba acurrucada bajo las mantas en el lado más alejado de la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Pero se sentó al oírlo entrar, y sus cabellos cayeron gloriosamente sobre sus hombros.**

–**Este no es tu dormitorio, pequeña –dijo él en voz baja, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.**

–**¿Prefieres que duerma afuera? –respondió fríamente Ginny.**

–**No, prefiero que duermas conmigo –replicó él con una lenta sonrisa en sus labios.**

–**Bien, Harry, ¡no lo haré! –saltó Ginny, con sus ojos cafés llenos de furia.**

–**Tu criada me ha dicho que no te sientes bien –dijo Harry–. Pareces demasiado furiosa como para estar enferma. –Su sonrisa se amplió, y fue hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde–. ¿Estás realmente enferma, Ginny?**

–**¡Sí! –siseó ella con furia–. Pero no hablaré contigo de mis sufrimientos.**

–**Creo que me estás mintiendo. Pero como no me queda alguna duda de que no es así, te haré traer un poco de leche agria. Aliviará tu estómago en muy poco tiempo.**

–**Gracias, no quiero –replicó ella, levantando el mentón con actitud desafiante–. Preferiría dormir si no te molesta... y sin que me molesten.**

–**Pero insisto en que necesitas medicinas, Ginny.**

–**Guarda tu insistencia para tu tripulación –dijo ella moviéndose hacia el lado opuesto de la cama–. Ya te lo dije antes, Harry, no aceptaré órdenes tuyas. Ahora, ¿dónde está Sue? Quiero que se quede conmigo esta noche.**

–**Está abajo, pero no se quedará contigo esta noche. Ni ninguna otra noche. Sería un poco incómodo que los tres nos acostáramos en mi cama –rió Harry.**

–**Yo me quedaré aquí.**

–**Ya deberías haber aprendido que de nada sirve discutir conmigo. Bien, vendrás por las buenas, o tendré que transportarte a mi habitación.**

–**Ya deberías saber que de nada te servirá hacer esa pregunta. ¡Jamás iré por las buenas a tu cama! ¡Jamás! –gritó. Trató de desembarazarse de las mantas.**

**Pero Harry extendió una mano, tomó sus flotantes cabellos rojizos, y la arrastró nuevamente a la cama. Con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos, la levantó en el aire y la llevó rápidamente a su habitación. La dejó caer en su cama, y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio saltar a Ginny de la cama, buscando frenéticamente un lugar para esconderse.**

**Por un momento, ella parecía un conejo asustado, y Harry se sintió tentado de olvidar su necesidad de ella por esta noche. Pero el brillo asesino en sus ojos lo golpeó como una bofetada y renovó su determinación de poseerla.**

–**No hay forma de escapar, Ginny –dijo, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.**

**Ella corrió hacia la ventana; luego volvió a mirarlo, y su rostro era una máscara de furia.**

–**¡Saltaré!**

–**No, no lo harás. Todo te tienta a vivir, incluso el hecho de vengarte de mí. –Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza–. ¿Por qué te peleas tanto conmigo, Ginny?**

–**¡Porque tú engañas, mientes, y sigues violándome!**

–**Acabas de mentirme al decir que estabas enferma, pero no busco vengarme de ti.**

–**¿No? ¿Entonces por qué me retienes aquí, Harry? –preguntó ella.**

–**Créeme que no es por venganza –replicó él–. Si te ofreciera matrimonio... ¿qué?**

–**¡No me casaría contigo aunque me ofrecieras todas las riquezas del mundo! –Respondió ella acaloradamente, y luego agregó con voz curiosamente tranquila–: Pero tú no me ofreces matrimonio, Harry.**

–**No, claro que no. Pero no te castigo, Ginny, y te doy todo lo que necesitas, sólo te pido que me dejes hacerte el amor. Malfoy no te trataría mejor que yo. –En su voz había una sorprendente nota de ternura.**

–**Tal vez no. Pero al menos él no tendrá que violarme –replicó ella.**

**Harry entrecerró los ojos, y luego la miró oscuramente.**

–**Aún no te posee, Ginny.**

**Continuara…..**


	15. Capitulo 0015

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 15**

**La pálida luz de la luna tocaba la alfombra junto a la ventana y llenaba la habitación con un reflejo gris cuando Harry apagó las velas. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se durmió. Ginny se sintió agradecida de que se hubiera dormido de espaldas, porque el ruido de sus ronquidos cubría sus movimientos en la habitación. Bajó de la cama sin perturbarle y se puso rápidamente el vestido lino, sin apartar sus ojos de Ginny.**

–**Te dije que me escaparía si me violabas otra vez –pensó Ginny–. Pero tú no me creíste. No, tuviste que forzarme nuevamente a aceptar tu lujuria. Bien, cuando despiertes por la mañana yo me habré ido. Y jamás me encontrarás, Harry.**

**Ginny cerró la puerta sin ruido y cautelosamente bajó la escalera. Imaginó que tendría que pasar sobre los cuerpos dormidos de los hombres de la tripulación en el gran salón, pero ninguno de ellos estaba allí. Supuso que estaban en el pueblo o durmiendo en el barco.**

**Ginny echó a andar por el césped, impulsada porsu furia y su fuerte determinación. Le sorprendió claridad de la luna. Pero tuvo una repentina prevención al ver la masa negra de los árboles frente a ella sabiendo que tendría que dirigirse hacia allí.**

**La luna estaba ligeramente detrás de ella, iluminando el amplio sendero que conducía al bosque, pero una vez que estuviera dentro, sólo algunos pálidos rayos iluminarían el suelo con manchas grisáceas. Apenas había luz para ver el corral y los siete caballos.**

**Ginny tuvo que detenerse a pensar. Tenía que elaborar algún tipo de plan. Volvió a mirar entre los árboles y vio la gran casa con toda claridad. No se veía luz en ninguna de las ventanas, y todo estaba en silencio.**

**Obviamente Harry dormía profundamente, y era probable que siguiera durmiendo hasta la mañana, pero Ginny necesitaba mucho tiempo para poner distancia entre los dos. Él tomaría uno de los caballos para perseguirla, y la atraparía rápidamente si ella iba a pie. De manera que tendría que usar uno de los caballos para ella.**

**Ginny se peinó rápidamente los cabellos en dos largas trenzas y las ató con un nudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Luego cruzó hasta la cerca del corral y buscó una salida. La cerca estaba hecha de largas planchas de madera clavadas a postes y formaba un gran círculo, pero no se veía ninguna puerta. Trató de levantar la plancha de arriba, pero fue imposible. Respirando profundamente, Ginny intentó mover las dos planchas siguientes, pero esta vez se movió la de arriba. Era muy pesada, y tuvo que usar ambos brazos para levantar la tabla de los postes que la sostenían y bajarla hasta el suelo.**

**Uno de los caballos relinchó, y luego otro, y Ginny se asustó. El ruido parecía venir de una trompeta en el aire tranquilo. Miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, tratando de ver entre las sombras negras del bosque; luego volvió a mirar hacia la casa, pero allí no había señales de vida. Ahora percibía otros sonidos: susurros de las hojas, zumbidos de mosquitos, cantos de los grillos, y otros que no podía identificar.**

**Coraje, Ginny. Harry seguirá durmiendo... debe seguir durmiendo, pensó Ginny. Saltó sobre la madera más baja y entró en el corral. El caballo blanco formaba una sombra gris en la oscuridad, y Ginny se le acercó muy lentamente. Este se espantó, y todos los caballos se movieron peligrosamente hacía la abertura de la cerca. Por un momento Ginny temió que escaparan, pero luego permanecieron en sus lugares. Esto no sería fácil, pensó Ginny, casi a punto de abandonar la idea. No tenía monturas, ni siquiera una cuerda. Tendría que atrapar al caballo por la crin, luego montarlo y esperar sostenerse en el lomo. Afortunadamente el animal no era muy grande, pero, ¿cómo podría agarrarlo si el animal seguía espantándose?**

**Volvió a intentarlo, moviéndose con más lentitud esta vez, hablándole con suavidad. Extendió suavemente la mano y tocó el pescuezo del caballo, hablándole al mismo tiempo. Luego se acercó un poco más y le frotó la suave nariz, permitiéndole percibir su olor.**

**Ginny siguió hablando con el caballo durante un rato mientras le acariciaba el cuello esperando que se relajara y no saltara cuando ella tratara de montarlo. Consiguió que el animal diera unos pasos hacia la abertura de la cerca. Los otros caballos se apartaron cuando ellos pasaron, y Ginny rogó que su caballo no saliera corriendo cuando retirara la plancha que quedaba. Pero el caballo permaneció detrás de ella, y casi absolutamente inmóvil cuando lo tomó por la crin. Con un salto, Ginny montó el caballo, levantó una pierna para pasarla sobre el lomo, y se sentó bien erguida.**

**Ginny ya había decidido no cerrar la cerca, esperando que los otros caballos escaparan durante la noche. Así Harry no tendría caballo para seguirla.**

**Con una sensación de triunfo, Ginny levantó sus faldas y las colocó bajo sus piernas, y luego impulsó el caballo hacia adelante. Estuvo a punto de caer cuando el caballo dio el primer paso, y se aferró rápidamente a él, casi decidida a escapar a pie. Pero el caballo siguió caminando lentamente por el sendero, y vio que no era difícil mantenerse sobre su lomo.**

**Mirando hacia atrás, vio que el resto de los caballos salían del corral y la seguían. Estaba segura de que su huida era posible, y pensó adónde iría ahora. El lugar obvio sería el lado opuesto de la isla. De manera que le quedaban dos opciones... ir hacía el lado izquierdo o hacia el lado derecho.**

**Pero primero debía localizar la villa. No tenía sentido tratar de encontrar ayuda allí, y además, el pueblo probablemente sería el primer lugar donde la buscaría Harry. Pero podía llevarle una semana o más avistar a algún barco que parara y necesitaba estar lejos de los que pudieran verla e informar a Harry del lugar donde estaba.**

**El sendero doblaba bruscamente a la izquierda, pero aún era suficientemente amplio como para que la luz de la luna llegara entre los claros de los árboles. Ginny miró hacia atrás. Ya no veía la casa ni el corral, sólo la espesa oscuridad que la amenazaba por todos lados. Los otros caballos ya no la seguían, sino que se habían perdido en el bosque.**

**Ginny sentía que era la única persona en toda la isla. Luchó contra el pánico, recordándose por qué había escapado. Luego se dio cuenta de que dejaba detrás a Sue.**

**Inmediatamente trató de desandar el camino hecho, pero cambió de idea y dejó que el caballo siguiera hacia adelante por el camino. No podía llevar a Sue con ella. Su única posibilidad de éxito era permanecer perfectamente sola en esta aventura. Sue no tendría el coraje para escapar. La aterrorizaban los caballos y trataría de disuadir a Ginny para que no se fuera y tal vez hasta denunciaría sus planes a Harry.**

**Ginny decidió alejarse lo más posible y narrar su historia al conde Malfoy. Entonces él iría a rescatar a Sue, y así tendría su venganza al mismo tiempo. Sue estaría segura en esta isla durante un tiempo. A pesar de su furia Harry no la castigaría.**

**Los quince o veinte minutos que el caballo anduvo por el sendero le parecieron horas. Ginny forzaba los ojos por ver lo que tenía adelante, pero el bosque era demasiado denso. Luego el sendero doblaba ligeramente a la derecha. Había un gran claro, bañado por la luz plateada de la luna, y Ginny veía una docena de cabañas muy próximas unas a otras.**

**Rápidamente hizo cambiar el curso al caballo y siguió a paso lento, por la oscuridad del bosque.**

**Ahora llevaba una dirección definida, el lado derecho de la isla. Ya no había un sendero que seguir, y los árboles eran tan densos en esta parte del bosque que el caballo se veía forzado a andar al paso. Ginny esperaba que el animal tuviera mejores ojos que ella, porque apenas veía unos centímetros más adelante.**

**El caballo caminaba bordeando árboles y matorrales, nunca en línea recta, pero Ginny lo mantenía dirigido más bien hacia la izquierda. De esta manera llegaría al lado derecho de la isla, alejándose de Harry.**

**Pasó una hora y después muchas más. Ginny no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo faltaba para el amanecer, pero sabía que tenía que ganar mucha distancia antes de que Harry despertara. Esperaba que durmiera hasta tarde. Nadie le molestaría y cualquiera que se levantara supondría que ella también estaba en la habitación de Harry.**

**Pasaron dos horas más, y Ginny llegó a un lugar donde había muchos bananeros, demasiado densos como para pasar entre ellos. Ahora la luna estaba al otro lado de la isla, pero Ginny veía el cielo cada vez más claro. Azuzó al caballo para que diera un rodeo alrededor de los bananeros.**

**Esperaba que Harry no pudiera avanzar a más velocidad que ella. Él podía seguir la línea de la costa, pero allí no tendría idea de donde detenerse y buscarla. Al llegar a la costa, Ginny se escondería en el bosque y esperaría el paso de algún barco, Harry jamás la encontraría, por más que la buscara.**

**Ahora distinguía los colores. Rojos oscuros y amarillos... flores que había olido antes pero que no veía. Ginny levantó la mirada y vio zonas de cielo azul claro, teñidas de rosado y de anaranjado. Los pájaros comenzaban a despertar, y pronto el bosque estuvo lleno de suaves usos. Sería un hermoso día.**

**Luego, inesperadamente, un pequeño animal corrió frente al caballo; éste se encabritó, arrojando a Ginny al suelo. Cuando por fin pudo incorporarse, el caballo se había alejado.**

**Ginny se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y se sacudió las hojas y las ramitas del vestido. Estuvo desorientada hasta que vio la montaña de dos cumbres a través de una abertura entre los árboles. Siguió el camino hacia la playa, y pronto advirtió que iba mucho más rápido a pie, ahora que veía por donde caminaba.**

**Después de una hora de andar y correr, entre despierta y dormida, Ginny oyó un ruido de olas a poca distancia. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, bordeando los árboles y los arbustos. Luego el sol la deslumbró cuando salía del bosque. Cayó de rodillas en la arena fría.**

**Ginny bajó la cabeza y unos momentos después oyó su pesada respiración. Al mirar nuevamente hacia arriba no pudo creer lo que veía. A la izquierda del sol naciente había un barco, a sólo un kilómetro y medio de la costa.**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ginny se puso de pie de un salto y agitó frenéticamente los brazos. Dio gritos, pero luego lo pensó mejor, porque de todas maneras, no la oirían. El barco se movía en dirección del sol y luego hacia otro punto en la isla.**

**Ginny seguía moviendo los brazos, temiendo que nadie la vería desde el barco. Luego éste giró y fue hacia la costa. Ginny se dejó caer en la arena y se echó a llorar.**

**Miró impacientemente cómo bajaban un pequeño bote. Contemplando la brillante playa blanca, Ginny temió que Harry pudiera aparecer antes de que el bote llegara a la playa. Pero después de quince minutos agónicamente cortos, Ginny quedó a cargo del capitán Severus Snep y en camino al barco de éste.**

**Continuara….**


	16. Capitulo 0016

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 16**

–**Yo mismo la llevaría a la costa, mademoiselle Prewett pero ayudarla a subir y dejarla aquí me ha retrasado –dijo el capitán Sirius–. Y es bueno respetar un horario.**

–**No es necesario, capitán. Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo. Estoy segura de que no tendré problemas para encontrar la plantación del conde Malfoy.**

–**No, no dudo de que la encontrará. Es una de las más grandes de la isla, según me han dicho.**

**Estaban en la cubierta mientras bajaban el pequeño bote que llevaría a Ginny a la costa. Había llegado a querer al capitán Sirius en las dos semanas de viaje hacia Saint Martin. Era un hombre amable de poco más de treinta y cinco años, un capitán de barco mercante que transportaba ron y tabaco a las colonias americanas y traía los objetos necesarios que no podían obtenerse en las islas.**

**Ginny le había mentido respecto a la forma en que había llegado a la isla de Harry. Había dicho que había caído de la borda del barco que la llevaba a Saint Martin y que había nadado hasta la costa. El se había maravillado de que hubiera podido llegar viva a la costa, ya que había muchos tiburones y barracudas en esas aguas.**

**Ginny pidió al capitán Sirius que le dibujara un pequeño mapa mostrándole cómo llegar a la isla. Él explicó que era un hermoso lugar y que algún día podría mostrárselo al conde Malfoy. Ginny llevaba el pequeño mapa escondido en el dobladillo de su vestido, que llevaba en sus brazos junto con su enagua y sus zapatos.**

–**Sin embargo, no sé por qué insiste usted en que use estas ropas –dijo Ginny señalando los pantalones largos hasta la rodilla y la amplia camisa blanca que el capitán le había dado esa mañana.**

**El capitán Sirius sonrió.**

–**Las ropas de Bill te quedan muy bien, niña.**

– **¿Muy bien? Son enormes.**

–**Esa era la idea. Son lo suficientemente amplias como para ocultar tu belleza: Vestida de esa manera no tendrás problemas con los marineros que andan por los muelles. –Hizo una pausa, mirándola enigmáticamente–. ¿Cómo diablos lograste esconder todo tu hermoso cabello bajo ese pañuelo rojo?**

–**No pude –rió Ginny–. Está suelto bajo esta camisa... ah... y sostenido bajo los pantalones.**

**Esperaba no tener que volver a usar nunca más ropa de hombre.**

**Ahora el capitán rió.**

–**Bien, al menos no es visible.**

–**Pero es muy incómodo.**

–**No tardarás mucho tiempo en encontrar a tu prometido, y entonces podrás cambiarte de vestido. Bien, el bote ya está abajo, Rask te llevará a la costa. Ab... este... no olvides agacharte cuando caminas. No tiene sentido mostrar lo que tratas de ocultar.**

**Ginny sonrió y besó al capitán en la mejilla, haciendo que éste se ruborizara considerablemente. Él la ayudó a deslizarse sobre la barandilla mirando el pequeño bote que esperaba abajo.**

**Ginny se alejó lentamente del muelle atestado, asombrada por tanta actividad. Estaban descargando muchos barcos. Unos carros tirados por fuertes caballos andaban de aquí para allá. Cuatro niños pequeños perseguían a un gato flaco alrededor de una pila de basura. Este muelle estaba mucho más concurrido que el de Tórtola.**

**Ginny trató de detener a un marinero, pero él ni siquiera la miró. Lo intentó una vez, otra vez y fracasó. Nadie le prestaba la menor atención.**

**Deteniéndose para pensar qué haría, Ginny examinó los muelles. Vio a dos hombres que observaban a tres jóvenes que pedían limosna frente a una tienda, aguardando a los clientes cuando entraban y salían. Se acercó a los dos hombres, porque al menos ellos no tenían prisa por ir a ninguna parte.**

–**Perdón –aventuró.**

**Los dos se volvieron a mirarla. El más alto de los dos tenía la altura de Ginny, y ojos de color castaño claro que se iluminaron al mirarla. El otro era sólo unos centímetros más bajo, con ojos como cuentas de collar y nariz ganchuda, desproporcionada a su rostro.**

–**Creo que eres lo que el capitán me pidió –dijo el hombre más alto con entusiasmo.**

–**Sí, Quil –dijo el otro, mirando a Ginny de pies a cabeza.**

**Ginny comenzó a retroceder. Miró a un hombre, y luego al otro.**

–**Espera muchacho –dijo el hombre llamado Quil rápidamente–. Te ofrezco el trabajo de camarero para mi capitán.**

–**Ustedes no comprenden –dijo Ginny, pero el hombre la tomó por un brazo.**

–**Bien, no me digas que no te gustaría navegar por el mar. Es una buena vida, te lo aseguro.**

–**No –replicó firmemente Ginny. Trató de zafarse de su brazo, pero el hombre se lo aferraba.**

–**¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, muchacho? Serás perfecto para la tarea. No hemos encontrado ningún joven que valga la pena últimamente; ninguno duraría un sólo viaje. ¿Qué dices a esto?**

–**¡No! –replicó ella nuevamente con creciente alarma–. ¡Ahora déjame!**

**Pero él la obligó a volverse, torciéndole el brazo hacia atrás dolorosamente. Ella no podía creer que esto, estuviera sucediéndole con toda esa gente alrededor.**

–**Es una lástima que hayas decidido mudarte, muchacho, pero es lo mismo.**

–**Ustedes no...**

–**Una palabra más y sentirás mi espada en tu espalda –gruñó el hombre, y le torció el brazo un poco más. Ginny pensó que se desmayaría por el dolor–. El capitán Jared nos envió a buscar un muchacho adecuado, y tú eres el único que hemos visto. Te acostumbrarás pronto a la tarea, porque el capitán Jared es fácil de complacer. Ya me lo agradecerás algún día, porque la vida en el mar es una buena vida.**

**Entonces echaron a andar, uno a cada lado de ella sosteniéndola por los brazos. Ginny sentía la punta de un cuchillo en la parte baja de su espalda. La llevaron al barco que estaba cargando mercaderías y preparándose a levar anclas. La tripulación estaba demasiado ocupada como para mirarla mientras los dos hombres la hacían subir a bordo, y el miedo comenzó a crecer en ella. ¿Y si no podía salir de esto?**

**La llevaron al camarote del capitán. El hombre llamado Quil la empujó adentro, pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta, su rostro se mostraba hosco mientras desenvainaba su daga.**

–**A Jared no le gustará enterarse de que no tienes ganas. Te advierto –dijo con voz peligrosa– que si le dices que no quieres salir a navegar, te degollará. Espero que comprendas, muchacho, porque te vigilaré.**

**Cuando se cerró la puerta y Ginny se quedó sola, corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió, pero Quil y su amigo estaban parados junto a la cabina, de manera que cerró la puerta rápidamente. Esto era ridículo. La habían secuestrado nuevamente porque pensaban que era un muchacho. ¿Por qué terminaba siempre con problemas peores cada vez que escapaba de Harry?**

**Ginny comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Deseaba que este capitán Jared apareciera pronto. Su única esperanza era explicarle todo y esperar que le permitiera marcharse. Pero, ¿si el barco salía antes de que él volviera a la cabina? Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas. Ginny intentó abrir la puerta nuevamente, pero Quil seguía afuera, vigilando como dijo que haría. ¿Realmente la matarían si ella le decía al capitán que la habían traído aquí por la fuerza? Pero no podía transformarse en un camarero. El capitán pronto descubriría que era una mujer.**

**¿Por qué la desdicha la atraía como el fuego a una polilla? Primero Harry, luego la cárcel, luego Harry nuevamente, y ahora esto. Y su prometido estaba aquí, en esta misma isla, y ella ni siquiera podía pedir su ayuda. ¿Y si este capitán era otro hombre como Harry? La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y un hombre alto de cabellos castaños entró en la cabina. La miró atentamente mientras, cruzaba la habitación y se dejaba caer en una silla, junto a un escritorio lleno de cosas. Era un hombre apuesto de mediana edad, pero parecía muy cansado.**

–**De manera que tú eres mi nuevo asistente –suspiró. Hasta su voz parecía cansada.**

–**No, monsieur –respondió débilmente Ginny, sin saber si debía temerle o no.**

– **¿Entonces qué haces aquí?**

–**Dos de tus hombres me trajeron aquí.**

– **¿Para qué? –preguntó él, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos cafés.**

–**Me trajeron aquí para que sea su asistente en el camarote, pero...**

–**Pero has cambiado de idea –respondió él por ella–. ¿Puedo persuadirte para que vuelvas a considerarlo? El último muchacho que tuve cayó al mar durante una tormenta, pero era un buen muchacho. Tú... tú pareces más fuerte que él, y no hay tiempo de encontrar otro tan bueno como tú, ya que nos iremos esta noche. ¿Qué puedes decir?**

–**Es imposible, capitán.**

–**Si estás preocupado porque eres francés, no tienes motivo –dijo el hombre con un toque de impaciencia en la voz–. He tenido a otros francesitos en el barco, de manera que no estarás solo. Y hablas inglés bastante bien. Y participarás en las ganancias, y tendrás posibilidades de progreso.**

–**Si yo fuera un muchacho, capitán, seguramente me tentaría su oferta.**

– **¿Si fueras un muchacho? ¿Qué tonterías son estas?**

–**No soy un muchacho –replicó rápidamente Ginny–. Cuando sus hombres me trajeron aquí, no me dieron posibilidad de explicarles capitán. Soy una muchacha.**

– **¿Una muchacha? –preguntó él sin poder creerlo.**

**A Ginny le irritó la duda, y se quitó lentamente la bufanda mostrando sus cabellos.**

–**Sí, una muchacha.**

**La repentina carcajada del capitán Jared sobresaltó a Ginny, que lo miró confundida.**

–**Me parecía que tu rostro era demasiado bonito para ser el de un muchacho, pero he visto otros con esas caras, de manera que lo dejé pasar. Deberías vestirte con las ropas que corresponden a tu sexo, niña, para evitar confusiones.**

**Había reflejos claros en sus ojos, mientras hablaba**

–**No tengo el hábito de vestir ropa de hombre, capitán. Me aconsejaron que me vistiera de esta manera para no atraer la atención.**

–**Pero de todas maneras la atrajiste. ¡De manera que mis hombres impresionan a las jovencitas! Lamento el inconveniente, niña.**

– **¿Entonces puedo irme?**

–**Sí, y vete rápido porque olvidaba que estoy muy cansado. Pero oculta nuevamente tus hermosos cabellos, querida, será mejor que te vean marcharte tal como viniste.**

**Ginny hizo lo que le pedía y se sintió aliviada al atarse la bufanda en la cabeza. El capitán se puso de pie y la acompañó hasta la puerta; luego le tomó una mano y se la besó tiernamente.**

–**Esto ha sido un placer que recordaré largo tiempo, niña. Date prisa.**

**Cuando Ginny salió a la luz del sol, recordó de pronto a Quil y la advertencia que le había dado. Miró rápidamente su vestido y lo vio de pie a poca distancia de ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante su mirada furiosa, y volvió a mirar hacia el camarote del capitán, pero él ya había cerrado la puerta.**

– **¡De manera que se lo dijiste! –gruñó Quil.**

**Sacó su daga y la sostuvo rígidamente en su mano derecha mientras se aproximaba a ella.**

–**Te lo advertí, muchacho. Te lo advertí.**

**Ginny jadeó, y su rostro se puso pálido. Los hombres en cubierta dejaron su trabajo, creyendo que presenciarían una sangrienta pelea, pero Ginny no lo advirtió. Ni una palabra salía de su boca, ni siquiera un grito, mientras estaba allí, paralizada. El hombre llamado Quil parecía moverse lentamente. 'Corre', gritaba algo dentro de la mente de Ginny. '¡Corre, por Dios, corre!' Finalmente sus piernas se movieron y siguieron moviéndose con un pánico ciego, como si no formaran parte de su cuerpo. Corrió por la pasarela y por el muelle, pero seguía oyendo al hombre a sus espaldas. Entonces tropezó y cayó, pero el hombre estaba tan cerca que tropezó con ella y cayó también a unos metros de distancia. Ginny se puso de pie con la velocidad de un rayo y corrió hacia la ciudad, chocando con la gente en su huida. Ni siquiera podía detenerse para pedir ayuda, porque estaba segura de que el hombre la acuchillaría antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. Tenía que correr más rápido que él. Tenía, que encontrar un lugar para esconderse.**

**Corría por las calles, hacia el centro de la ciudad, pero cuanto más corría más desiertas encontraba las calles, y seguía oyendo al hombre que jadeaba y gruñía detrás. ¿Por qué no abandonaba la persecución?**

**Entonces Ginny cayó en los brazos de otro hombre.**

– **¡Dejadme! –gritó, luchando frenéticamente, pero este nuevo hombre la oprimía fuertemente contra él.**

–**Tú –susurró asombrado el hombre que la retenía.**

**Ginny lo miró, y sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocerlo. Era el marinero francés a quien habían azotado por su causa en el 'Canción del Viento'. Antes de que pudiera hablar, él la empujó hacia atrás y sacó un brillante cuchillo. Quil los había alcanzado, y con toda su furia lanzó la daga hacia el francés. Ginny supo que ahora debía escapar, pero quedó paralizada ante una casa, hipnotizada por las hojas de los cuchillos al sol. El marinero que había sufrido tan cruelmente por su causa ahora la protegía, y ella no podía abandonarlo.**

**El francés era más alto que Quil y más corpulento, y Quil estaba agotado por la persecución. Pero el hombre más bajo estaba furioso, y decidido a ganar. La sangre surgió del cuerpo de los dos hombres. Luego el puñal del francés se hundió en el hombro de Quil, inutilizándole el brazo derecho, un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Quil envió a éste contra la casa, donde cayó hecho un bulto en el suelo.**

–**Ven. –El francés tomó a Ginny por la mano y la llevó por la calle hasta llegar a una vieja construcción. La hizo entrar, y sin prestar atención a nadie la obligó a subir por una escalera a una habitación del primer piso.**

**Ginny no podía creer que estuviese a salvo. Había estado próxima a morir, y se echó a temblar de alivio. Se desplomó en la única silla de la habitación.**

**Cuando su respiración y su corazón retomaron su ritmo regular, observó el lugar que la rodeaba. La habitación era muy pequeña y oscura, y además de la silla de madera en que estaba sentada, había un lavabo y una cama estrecha con sábanas arrugadas, una ventana daba a una estrecha callejuela, pero la siguiente construcción bloqueaba toda la luz del sol.**

**El marinero francés encendió una vela en el lavabo. Tenía muchos pequeños cortes en los brazos y el pecho, y la sangre manaba de su mano derecha, donde uno de los dedos estaba casi cortado. Ginny estaba aterrada y se levantó rápidamente para ayudarlo. El bulto que tenía en la falda cayó al suelo, y le extrañó observar que aún estaban sus ropas en él. Levantó el bulto y lo colocó en la silla, luego se aproximó al francés.**

–**Monsieur, su mano necesita un vendaje.**

**Él la miró con sus ojos gris oscuro, y ella se sorprendió por el odio que vio en ellos.**

–**Por causa tuya en mi espalda hay cicatrices que no se borrarán. ¿Qué te importa un dedo? Ya pagarás por él –dijo el hombre con voz débil–. Soy Laurent Gathegi, mademoiselle, por si desea conocer al hombre que la matará.**

**Ginny sintió terror cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero el hombre no hizo movimiento alguno para detenerla. La puerta estaba cerrada. Se volvió para enfrentarse con él, con los ojos agrandados de miedo.**

–**Abra la puerta –gritó aterrorizada.**

**Él se rió de ella, con una risa cruel y despreciativa.**

–**Ahora ya sabe lo que se siente cuando a uno lo atan al mástil. No es una sensación agradable, ¿verdad, mademoiselle?**

– **¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué?**

–**Es una pregunta tonta, señora, pero la responderé con mucho gusto. Yo he soñado con matarla. He rogado que el destino la pusiera en mis manos, y ahora sufrirá usted diez veces más que yo. No la mataré de inmediato, mademoiselle Prewett, porque eso sería demasiado piadoso, y yo no siento piedad. Usted me rogará que termine con su vida, pero su muerte será lenta, vendrá por hambre y torturas. Pero primero obtendré aquello que deseaba y por lo cual me azotaron.**

**La mente de Ginny se negaba a aceptar sus palabras. Esto era una pesadilla.**

– **¿Por qué lo azotaron, monsieur Gathegi?**

**Él la miró con sorpresa.**

–**Eres tranquila, pero la tranquilidad no te durará mucho tiempo. Me azotaron por mis intenciones, por algo que nunca llegué a hacer. Pero ahora quiero el pago, y luego algo más.**

– **¿Pero por qué debe matarme también?**

–**Porque usted podía haber logrado que no me azotaran, ¡pero no lo hizo! –gruñó él.**

–**Pero yo traté de impedirlo. ¡Rogué al capitán!**

–**Las mentiras acuden fácilmente cuando la vida está amenazada. No me tome por tonto, mademoiselle –gritó él y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón.**

**Ginny lo miraba espantada, y algo se agitó dentro de ella.**

– **¡Bien... vióleme! –gritó, con los ojos agrandados y vidriosos–. ¡Máteme! Debía haber muerto en la calle bajo la espada de Quil, de todas maneras. Ya no me importa. ¿Me oye? ¡No me importa! Ginny se echó a reír, con voz histérica, inhumana, que resonaba en la pequeña habitación. Laurent se apartó de ella con cautela.**

– **¡Estás loca! –Dijo con voz quebrada mientras se acercaba a la puerta–. Aún no has sufrido nada, pero tu mente ya no funciona bien. No habrá placer en comenzar ahora. Esperaré a que hayas recuperado el sentido, para que tengas conciencia de todo lo que pienso hacer. Volveré –chilló entre sus dientes apretados, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.**

**Ginny cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Violentos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Pasó largo tiempo hasta que se tranquilizó y quedó gimiendo. Era una niña otra vez, y se imaginaba en una gran habitación del convento, con muchas camas. Se acostó en una de ellas en la oscuridad, llorando silenciosamente su soledad porque su madre no había podido evitar que la enviaran al convento, vino una monja y le habló en voz baja con palabras dulces y comprensivas. Finalmente se quedó dormida.**

**Continuara…**


	17. Capitulo 0017

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 17**

**Miles de estrellas como velas temblorosas brillaban en el terciopelo negro del cielo. En algún lugar, en Saint Martin, el marinero Laurent Gathegi bebía para olvidar, pero en su alojamiento en la parte más miserable de la ciudad, Ginny seguía durmiendo sin que la perturbaran los insectos y los ratones que había en la habitación.**

**Hacía rato que había amanecido cuando Ginny abrió los ojos. Miró confundida el extraño lugar en que se encontraba. ¿Esta habitación estaba en aquella fortaleza donde Harry la había llevado? Pero ella había escapado de esa hermosa isla, ¿verdad? Sí, había escapado y la habían traído a Saint Martin. Había ido en búsqueda de su prometido, pero luego... luego...**

– **¡No! –gritó al recordar todo. ¡Dios mío, no!**

**¿Por qué tenía que recordar? Habría sido mejor perder todo recuerdo, mejor que estar sentada allí y contar los minutos hasta que volviera Laurent Gathegi. ¿Qué clase de horribles torturas planeaba para ella? Ya estaba débil por el hambre, y ¿él la dejaría morirse de inanición? No, él quería una revancha más completa que esa, volvería.**

–**Ah, Harry, ¿por qué no puedes salvarme esta vez? Pero me temo que fui demasiado inteligente. Estás a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, buscándome en la isla, si es que no has abandonado ya la búsqueda.**

**¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ella no quería que él la rescatara!, ¿o sí?, Ginny miró la miserable habitación y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Cualquier cosa sería preferible a lo que Laurent Gathegi planeaba para ella, incluso la vida con Harry. Pero Harry no estaba allí para ayudarla, y esto sólo le dejaba una alternativa: una muerte rápida.**

**Con la mente concentrada en su única solución, Ginny se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta la ventana abierta. No había balcón afuera, sólo un antepecho que podía conducir a otra ventana.**

**Debajo, a la derecha, había un pequeño toldo sobre una puerta, pero directamente debajo de la ventana había una pila de leños. La pila era grande, con ramas cortadas que apuntaban en todas direcciones como lanzas. Si se arrojaba allí moriría con seguridad, de una muerte rápida. Ginny levantó las piernas para sacarlas por la ventana y se quedó allí un momento, sintiendo los últimos minutos de su vida. Sonrió irónicamente, pensando que había escapado del hombre más apuesto que jamás había conocido. Lo había dejado por esto.**

–**Ay, Ginny, qué tonta has sido –se dijo en voz alta con un fuerte suspiro.**

**Se soltó de la ventana y respiró profundamente. Todo lo que debía hacer era inclinarse hacia adelante, y ese sería el final. Pero una parte de ella se aferraba aún a la vida, aunque esa vida significara una tortura prolongada; volvió a la habitación.**

**"Tienes que saltar, Ginny". "No puedo". Podría gritar pidiendo ayuda. No, con eso sólo conseguiría que volviera Laurent Gathegi, y de todas maneras tendría que saltar. "Entonces salta procurando no caer sobre la pila de ramas".**

**Volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero la pila era demasiado grande como para evitarlo**

– **¡El toldo!**

**Ginny arrojó el bulto de sus ropas por la ventana; luego se descolgó ella misma hasta quedar precariamente colgada de las manos en el antepecho. Trató de llegar al toldo con el pie, pero le fue imposible. Ahora veía su error. Debió haberse detenido en el antepecho y saltar hacia el toldo. Pero era demasiado tarde, porque ella se sentía demasiado débil como para volver a subir.**

**Una mano se deslizó, y el cuerpo se apartó de la pared. Buscó frenéticamente con el brazo libre, y se agarró del antepecho mientras la otra mano resbalaba. Su cuerpo se torció hacia el otro lado, dándole una visión clara del toldo. Parecía imposible llegar allí desde su posición, porque estaba por lo menos a un metro y medio más abajo y a treinta centímetros más afuera. Pero tenía que alcanzarlo. Era su única posibilidad de sobrevivir.**

**Esta vez le resultó más difícil volver al lugar desde donde alcanzaría el antepecho, pero finalmente lo logró. Sabía que sólo le quedaban pocos segundos antes de que sus dos manos cedieran, pero conservaba la calma. Usando los pies se apartó de la pared de la casa, y quedó balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante.**

**Aún tenía miedo de dejarse caer, pero se consoló con la idea de que de todas maneras habría muerto. Se balanceó una vez más, y luego hacia su blanco. Se soltó. Cayó de rodillas en medio del viejo toldo de tela y rápidamente se asió a los costados, pero su peso venció los soportes podridos y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta cerrada, para luego caer el corto trecho que la separaba del suelo.**

**Ginny jadeaba, sin saber si reír o llorar. Ahora se preguntaba por qué había tenido tantos reparos en intentar la huida. Luego miró hacia arriba, hacia la ventana que estaba tan alta y se burló de su propia audacia. Pero, gracias a Dios, estaba libre y viva. Rogó poder encontrar al conde Malfoy sin encontrarse con más hombres malvados.**

**Ginny se puso de pie, tomó su bulto de ropas y corrió hasta el extremo de la callejuela. Cautelosamente miró a su alrededor. Laurent Gathegi bebía en una taberna en esa misma calle. Ginny bajó la cabeza y se apretó contra la pared de la casa, contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba que Gathegi pasara por la callejuela.**

**Finalmente el hombre apareció, avanzó, tropezó y cayó a poca distancia de ella. Ginny creyó que se desmayaría mientras esperaba que él se pusiera de pie. Lo hizo con lentitud, y siguió hacia la entrada de su casa, sin siquiera mirar en dirección a Ginny. Ella dejó pasar unos minutos antes de entrar en la vieja taberna, con lo cual también logró tranquilizarse un poco. Luego salió corriendo de la callejuela y siguió por la calle en la dirección por la que había venido Gathegi. Detuvo a la primera persona que vio, un joven, y le pidió indicaciones para ir a la plantación de Malfoy. Él le dijo que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, pero le informó orgullosamente que había visto al conde en los muelles esa misma mañana.**

**Ginny siguió hacia los muelles, deseando salir de la ciudad. Al llegar al muelle, fue hacia un viejo apoyado en un cajón vacío, y que se sostenía con un corto bastón.**

–**Perdón –aventuró Ginny–. ¿Sabe usted dónde puedo encontrar al conde Malfoy?**

– **¿Qué quieres de él, muchacho?**

–**Es un asunto importante –replicó Ginny. Juró que jamás volvería a ponerse ropas de hombre.**

–**Allí. –Señaló un gran barco–. Malfoy está dando órdenes.**

**Ginny se apresuró, aliviada de poder encontrar tan rápidamente al conde. Vio que el barco que el hombre le señalaba no estaba descargando cajones como los otros, sino una carga humana; negros con las manos y los pies encadenados. Al acercarse, un olor fétido asaltó su nariz, provocándole náuseas.**

**Vio al hombre que daba órdenes, un hombre de mediana estatura, con largos y lacios cabellos negros, pero de espaldas a ella. Ginny lo llamó por su nombre. Él la miró con obvia irritación, y ella vio sus ojos castaños y su rostro fuerte y apuesto, pero luego él volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.**

**Bien, ¿qué esperaba ella, vestida como estaba? Todos la tomaban por un muchacho. Caminó lentamente hacia él.**

– **¿Es usted el conde Draco Malfoy? –preguntó, obligándolo a volverse hacia ella.**

– **¡Fuera de aquí, muchacho!**

– **¿Es usted...?**

– **¡Vete, ya te lo dije! –interrumpió él bruscamente.**

– **¡Soy Ginevra Prewett! –gritó ella, perdiendo la paciencia.**

**Él rió y se apartó nuevamente. Ella se arrancó la bufanda de la cabeza, dejando ver sus cabellos que cayeron en su espalda.**

–**Monsieur –llamó dulcemente. Cuando él se volvió una vez más, Ginny arrojó la bufanda a su rostro y se apartó de él.**

– **¡Ginny! –gritó él, corriendo tras ella, pero ella no se detuvo. Cuando él la alcanzó, la obligó a volverse, con el rostro asombrado–. Debes perdonarme, Ginny. Pensé que estabas muerta. Lupin volvió con mi barco y me dijo lo que había sucedido. Ahora pensé que eras un muchacho, y que venías a molestarme. Toda la ciudad sabe que te esperaba, y saben lo que sucedió.**

**Su enojo pasó tan rápidamente como había venido, y sonrió cálidamente al joven parado ante ella.**

–**Lamento haberte arrojado la bufanda.**

–**He sido una bestia al gritarte como lo hice. No hablemos más de esto. Ven –dijo él, conduciéndola a un carruaje que estaba a poca distancia–. Ahora te llevaré a casa. Hablaremos más tarde, y tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

– **¿Una sorpresa?**

–**Sí, y creo que te gustará mucho –respondió él con una sonrisa perezosa–. Pero ahora dime una cosa, ¿cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí?**

–**En un barco mercante.**

– **¿Pero no fue un barco mercante el que atacó a 'Canción del Viento'?**

–**No –respondió Ginny–. Tengo mucho que contarte, pero como bien dices podemos hablar más tarde. Ahora deseo bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.**

–**Por supuesto, ma chérie. No tardaremos mucho en llegar a la casa.**

–**Ah, madame Prewett. Me alegro de ver que hoy se siente mejor –dijo Draco Malfoy mientras Molly Prewett entraba en su estudio sin anunciarse–. Para usted fue un golpe no encontrar aquí a su hija cuando llegó ayer.**

–**No me siento mejor, monsieur. Pero me niego a creer que mi hija esté muerta. ¡Debemos encontrarla!**

–**Por favor, siéntese, madame –dijo Draco, señalando una silla junto a su escritorio–. He encontrado a su hija... o, más bien, ella me encontró a mí. A Ginny se le ha asignado la habitación junto a la suya. En este momento se está bañando.**

– **¡Pero por qué no me lo ha dicho de inmediato! –exclamó Molly, y salió corriendo de la habitación.**

– **¡Madame Prewett! –Llamó Draco, deteniéndola antes de que llegara a la puerta–. Insisto en que debe esperar antes de ver a Ginny.**

–**Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Le sucede algo?**

–**No... Creo que está bien. Aún tengo que averiguar lo que le sucedió después de ser raptada en el 'Canción del Viento'. Debo pedirle que me deje hablar con ella primero.**

– **¡Pero soy su madre!**

–**Y yo soy su prometido. Hay ciertas cosas que debo saber antes de...**

– **¿Qué quiere decir, monsieur? –le interrumpió Molly–. Es suficiente que Ginny esté aquí y que esté viva.**

–**Si Ginny ha de convertirse en mi esposa…**

– **¡Sí! –Casi gritó Molly–. Permítame informarle, conde Malfoy, que yo estuve en contra de este compromiso desde el comienzo. Siempre quise que Ginny eligiera su propio marido. Aún lo deseo. Ahora que Felipe está muerto, Ginny no tiene por qué respetar el acuerdo que la hace su esposa. Vine aquí para decírselo.**

–**Por favor, madame Prewett, usted me entiende mal –dijo Draco, molesto.**

–**Creo que le he comprendido perfectamente, monsieur. Si Ginny ya no es inocente, no es culpa suya. Y si usted no desea casarse con ella, me llevaré a Ginny y saldremos de su casa inmediatamente.**

**Draco estaba molesto pero logró ocultarlo. No debería haberle dicho a esa mujer que su hija estaba allí pudiendo haberla hecho marchar y conservar a Ginny como amante sin que su madre lo supiera. Ahora toda la ciudad sabía lo que le había sucedido a Ginevra Prewett, pero él no podía casarse con ella. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejarla ir. Era demasiado hermosa como para perderla.**

–**Madame Prewett, lamento haberme expresado mal. Tengo todas las intenciones de casarme con Ginny. Pero como seré su marido, supongo que le gustará contarme primero su historia. Al fin y al cabo, vino a mí. Después, se regocijará al verla a usted, y olvidará todo lo que ha pasado.**

**Molly se calmó y comprendió lo que el hombre decía.**

–**Muy bien, monsieur. Esperaré en mi habitación.**

– **¿No irá a ver a Ginny?**

–**Esperaré a que usted haya hablado con ella. Pero deseo que me llame inmediatamente una vez que haya terminado.**

–**Le informaré yo mismo.**

**Draco la miró salir de la habitación y rechinó los dientes, con el ceño fruncido. Le habría gustado matar de un tiro al capitán Lupin por permitir que los piratas capturaran a Ginny. Aunque todavía fuera virgen, nadie lo creería. Ahora tendría que ganar tiempo y pensar en alguna forma de liberarse de la madre, se sentía seguro de poder manejar a Ginny si la dejaban a su cuidado.**

**Continuara….**


	18. Capitulo 0018

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 18**

–**Ginny, eres aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba –dijo Draco al entrar en la sala y cerrar las puertas.**

–**Es usted muy amable, monsieur –replicó ella delicadamente. Se sentía un poco culpable.**

–**Llámame Draco, pequeña, ya que...**

– **¡No me llames 'pequeña'! –Respondió duramente Ginny–. Harry me llamaba así, y no quiero volver a oír esa palabra.**

–**Lo siento, Ginny.**

–**Perdóname tú a mí –dijo rápidamente Ginny, sintiéndose, tonta–. No quería reaccionar así. Sucede que el recuerdo de ese hombre aún vive en mi mente.**

– **¿Quién es este hombre del que hablas?**

–**Harry es el capitán del 'Dama Alegre', el barco que luchó contra 'Canción del Viento'.**

–**Es un pirata, ¿verdad? –preguntó Draco, mientras sus ojos pardos observaban el rostro de Ginny.**

–**Dice que trabaja bajo la protección de Inglaterra.**

–**Pirata o particular... es lo mismo, más o menos. ¿Él... bien...? **

– **¿Quieres saber si me violó? Sí, muchas veces –dijo Ginny sin ruborizarse–. Me mintió y me engañó también. Me dijo que me traía aquí para obtener un rescate. Pero en cambio nos llevó a mí y a mi criada a una isla que dice ser suya. Me habría retenido allí durante meses si yo no hubiese escapado.**

–**Esa isla, ¿tiene un nombre?**

–**No lo sé. Desde un barco parece desierta. Hay nativos que viven tierra adentro, y hay una gran casa lejos de la costa que construyeron los españoles hace mucho tiempo.**

– **¿Y cómo lograste escapar de ese Harry? –preguntó Draco.**

–**Dejé la casa mientras él dormía, y pude llamar a un barco que pasaba al amanecer. ¡Pero debemos volver para rescatar a mi vieja niñera!**

– **¿Tu criada todavía está en esa isla?**

–**Sí.**

–**Pero probablemente ya esté muerta, Ginny.**

– **¡No! Sólo la dejé porque pensé que tú la rescatarías. Y quiero vengarme de Harry. Debe morir.**

**Draco la miró sobresaltado.**

–**Ginny, esto es absurdo. Los piratas que asolan estas aguas son crueles. Pueden degollar a un hombre con toda facilidad. No sabes lo que pides.**

–**Pido venganza y que se rescate a mi criada. Si no puedes hacer esto por mí, encontraré quien lo haga –dijo Ginny, tratando de dominar su furia.**

–**Muy bien –dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Pero no tengo barcos aquí en este momento; llevará algún tiempo.**

– **¿No era tu barco el que estaban descargando hoy? –preguntó Ginny.**

–**No. Pertenece a un viejo amigo mío. Lo conocerás esta noche durante la cena. Yo sólo me ocupaba de la carga de esclavos que compré, pero eso no te concierne. –Hizo una pausa, mirándola pensativamente. – ¿Podrías volver a encontrar esa isla?**

–**Tengo un mapa. –Ginny le entregó el pedazo de tela doblado que le había dado el capitán Black.**

–**Bien, al menos con esto no habrá que ir muy lejos –dijo Draco, poniéndose el mapa en el bolsillo.**

–**Pero yo deseo ir contigo –dijo acaloradamente Ginny–. Debo ver con mis propios ojos la muerte de Harry.**

–**Ya veremos. Pero ahora, si esperas aquí, tendrás la sorpresa que te mencioné antes. –Salió de su habitación, esperando que su madre pudiera disuadir a Ginny. La sola idea de atacar la fortaleza de un pirata era ridícula.**

– **¡Mamá!**

**Ginny no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando vio aparecer a su madre en la puerta. Corrió hacia Molly y se abrazó a ella, temiendo que sólo fuera una ilusión.**

–**Ahora todo está bien, querida mía. Estoy aquí. –Molly hablaba con suavidad, acariciando el cabello de Ginny.**

**Al oír las tiernas palabras de su madre, Ginny perdió la compostura y estalló en lágrimas. Se sentía una niña pequeña que pide amor y protección a su madre. Las lágrimas se convirtieron en fuertes sollozos que Ginny no podía contener aunque lo intentara. Su madre estaba allí, y ahora todo marcharía bien. Ginny ya no estaba sola.**

**Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cesaron las lágrimas. Madre e hija estaban sentadas en el sofá, pero Molly seguía abrazando a Ginny.**

–**No debes hablar de esto si te resulta penoso, Ginny.**

–**No, quiero contártelo, mamá. Debo saber si me equivoco en mi manera de sentir. Estoy llena de tanto odio que a veces pienso que me he convertido en otra persona.**

**Ginny contó a su madre todo lo que le había sucedido, desde el momento en que 'Canción del Viento' avistó por primera vez al 'Dama Alegre', hasta el momento de su huida de la isla y su conversación con Draco. No omitió nada de lo sucedido con Harry, y aun admitió que su cuerpo la había traicionado muchas veces haciéndola disfrutar de su amor con él.**

–**Sue no podía entender por qué odiaba tanto a Harry. Y Draco cree que es tonto que yo desee la venganza. Él es mi prometido... él también debería desear la venganza. Pero creo que Draco prefiere olvidar todo el asunto. –Ginny se interrumpió, mirando a su madre con un ruego en sus ojos. – ¿Me equivoco en odiar así a Harry? ¿Está mal que desee verlo muerto?**

–**Este hombre te violó continuamente, y tienes todo el derecho de odiarlo. Pero estás viva, Ginny. Podría haberte violado una vez y luego haberte matado, pero no lo hizo. Está mal desear la muerte de alguien. Con la vida que lleva, este Harry morirá pronto. No dejes que su muerte sea obra tuya. Buscar venganza es destruirte a ti misma.**

–**Pero sólo he pensado en verlo muerto.**

–**Eso no es bueno, amor mío. Debes olvidar a ese hombre. Debes dejar tu odio y tu recuerdo de él a un lado. Lo que ha sucedido no puede cambiarse. Es un destino que cae sobre muchas mujeres, pero sobreviven, como te sucederá a ti –dijo Molly, apartando los cabellos del rostro de Ginny–. Tienes suerte, ma chérie, porque puedes decidir qué hacer con tu vida. Puedes casarte con el conde si lo deseas o, una vez que rescatemos a Sue, podemos volver todas a Francia.**

–**Pero yo pensaba que todo estaba arreglado... que debía casarme con el conde Malfoy.**

–**Ya no, Ginny. Felipe hizo ese arreglo, pero... pero Felipe está muerto.**

– **¡Muerto!**

–**Sí, murió el día que volvimos de Saint Malo. Fue un desdichado accidente. Cayó de su caballo y se golpeó la cabeza.**

**Ginny tembló, recordando su propia caída del caballo blanco. Aunque Felipe no era su verdadero padre, era el único que había conocido, y sentía pena.**

–**Lamento tener que darte esta noticia después de lo que has pasado –dijo Molly.**

–**Está bien, mamá. Debe haber sido duro para ti, quedarte sola.**

–**Tengo que ser honesta contigo, Ginny. Ya te dije antes que nunca amé a Felipe. Vivir con él estos años no ha sido placentero. Y cualquier cariño que hubiese tenido por Felipe quedó destruido hace muchos años cuando comenzó a exigirme un hijo varón. Me conmocionó su muerte, pero no lo lloré. Sólo tuve una sensación de libertad.**

–**Debe haber sido terrible vivir todos estos años con un hombre que no amabas.**

–**Vivía para ti. Tú me diste felicidad –replicó Molly.**

–**Pero todavía eres joven, mamá. Puedes encontrar un amor.**

–**Lo dudo, ma chérie –sonrió Molly–. Pero ahora soy una viuda rica, muy rica. Nunca supe que Felipe fuera tan rico. Puedo darte cualquier cosa que desees, para compensar todos estos años que estuviste separada de mí. Pero esto significa que no tienes que casarte con el conde Malfoy si no lo deseas. Podemos quedamos aquí un tiempo, y si le amas, os daré mi bendición, si no, nos marcharemos.**

–**Me he acostumbrado tanto a pensar en Draco Malfoy como mi futuro marido que es difícil imaginar otra cosa –dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa.**

–**Bien, al menos Felipe eligió un joven para ti. Y es apuesto.**

–**El hecho de ser joven y apuesto no lo convierte en un hombre bueno –dijo Ginny, recordando la apostura de Harry–. Pero como dices, podemos quedamos aquí un tiempo. Necesitaré tiempo para conocer mejor a Draco.**

**Siguieron hablando hasta que el conde Malfoy vino a anunciarles la cena. El comedor estaba ocupado por una enorme mesa de caoba pulida, puesta para cuatro personas, un hombre alto de cerca de cuarenta años, con lacios cabellos castaños y ojos azules, estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa. Se puso de pie cortésmente cuando entraron en la habitación.**

–**Este es mi otro invitado, el dueño del barco del que hablamos, Ginny. Hace algún tiempo que está conmigo, esperando el regreso de su barco.**

**El hombre tomó la mano de Ginny e hizo una reverencia ante ella.**

–**Cedric Digory mademoiselle. Es un honor...**

– **¡Digory! –Jadeó Ginny–. Usted... usted es el hombre que busca Harry.**

**El hombre se puso pálido.**

– **¿Conoce a ese Harry?**

–**Sí, lamentablemente sí. ¿Puede decirme, monsieur, sólo por curiosidad, por qué quiere matarlo? –preguntó Ginny.**

–**Yo habría hecho la misma pregunta, mademoiselle. Varias personas me han dicho desde hace años que un joven llamado Harry me busca, pero nadie puede decirme por qué. ¿Usted dice que quiere matarme?**

–**Eso es lo que entendí por una conversación que oí. Harry mencionó que lo buscaba desde hace doce años y que temía que usted moriría antes de que él lo encontrara. Él... dijo que usted era un asesino.**

– **¡Un asesino! –rió Cedric–. Seguramente me confunde con algún otro. Pero me gustaría conocer a este Harry. ¿Sabe usted dónde está ahora, mademoiselle?**

–**Di al conde Malfoy un mapa que muestra su escondite.**

–**Cedric, esta conversación no es muy apropiada para la hora de la cena –intervino rápidamente el conde Malfoy.**

–**Lo siento, Draco. Tienes razón, por supuesto. Perdónenme, señoras, porque no suelo cenar en tan amable compañía. Olvidé mis buenos modales.**

–**Está bien, monsieur Digory –replicó Molly, contenta de que el conde hubiese interrumpido la conversación, aunque Ginny no parecía tan alterada.**

–**Usted es español, monsieur Digory. ¿Cómo se explica que hable francés con tanta fluidez? –preguntó Ginny.**

–**He estado muchas veces en Francia durante mis viajes. Además tengo trato con muchos de los colonos franceses aquí en el nuevo mundo. Es necesario aprender su idioma.**

–**Debo felicitarlo, monsieur. Lo ha aprendido muy bien.**

**La conversación continuó con otros temas durante la cena, y después de ella, cuando pasaron a la sala. Cedric Digory era un hombre encantador, y parecía muy atraído por Molly. Ginny observó que su madre estaba muy distinta desde la última vez que la viera en Francia. Entonces Molly estaba agobiada por el hecho de que su hija debía partir de la casa. Pero ahora parecía mucho más joven y muy bonita con sus sedosos cabellos trenzados alrededor de la cabeza, y un vestido de terciopelo verde que destacaba sus ojos color verde oscuro.**

**El conde Malfoy parecía preocupado siempre que Ginny lo miraba. Dos veces ella advirtió que fruncía el ceño, pero él lo ocultaba rápidamente con una sonrisa perezosa cuando veía que ella lo miraba. Era un hombre apuesto, aunque no tan gallardo como Harry. Incluso con la cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla, sin embargo... ¿Por qué Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en Harry?**

**Como se hacía tarde, Ginny dijo que se retiraría. En realidad no estaba cansada, pero quería estar sola. Draco insistió en llevarla a su habitación, y cuando llegaron allí, la siguió y cerró la puerta.**

– **¿La habitación es satisfactoria? –preguntó, acercándose por detrás.**

–**Sí –dijo Ginny, mirando los lujosos muebles–. Tu casa es muy hermosa por lo que he visto de ella.**

–**La hice amueblar nuevamente cuando decidí casarme contigo. Mañana verás el resto. Ah, Ginny, cuánto tiempo he esperado que vinieras. –La hizo volverse y la estrechó contra él, cubriendo su boca con sus labios duros y exigentes.**

–**Por favor, Draco, es tarde y...**

–**No me pidas que me vaya, Ginny –interrumpió él sin dejar de abrazarla–. Pronto nos casaremos, y... y yo te deseo.**

– **¡Draco! –gritó Ginny, apartándolo de ella. El rostro de él se tomó furioso, casi cruel.**

– **¡No puedo soportar la idea de no haber sido el primero en poseerte! –dijo Draco acaloradamente. Luego su rostro se ablandó y siguió rogando–: Por favor, Ginny, sé buena, te haré olvidar a ese Harry.**

**Ginny estaba alterada por la conducta de Draco pero también furiosa de que él pensara que podía saltar a su cama sin que antes se casaran.**

– **¿Entonces piensas violarme? –preguntó con voz dura.**

–**Por supuesto que no –replicó él.**

–**Entonces vete de mi habitación, Draco. Es tarde y estoy cansada.**

–**Perdóname, Ginny. Has tenido un día agotador, y yo sólo pensaba en mí mismo.**

**Ella permitió que volviera a besarla, esta vez con suavidad, y luego él salió de la habitación.**

**Continuara…..**


	19. Capitulo 0019

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 19**

**Por más que lo intentaba, Ginny no podía dormir. La desagradable escena con Draco volvía a ella disgustándola cada vez más, "sólo porque ya no soy virgen", pensaba, "él se creía con derecho a suponer que dormiría conmigo antes de casarnos".**

**Había oído ir a su madre a su habitación unos minutos antes. Ginny estaba muy contenta de que su madre estuviese allí. No dependía del conde Malfoy ahora, y, como decía su madre, no tendría que casarse con él si no lo deseaba.**

**Había pasado una hora desde que Ginny se acostara, pero no podía dormirse. Hacía demasiado calor en habitación y tuvo ganas de quitarse la enagua y dormir desnuda. A pesar de que las grandes ventanas estaban abiertas, la brisa corría entre los árboles y no llegaba la habitación.**

**Ginny salió a la amplia galería. Toda la casa estaba apoyada sobre cortos pilares, y completamente rodeada por la galería.**

**Espesas nubes cubrían el cielo y ocultaban la luna llena. Ginny pensaba que pronto llovería. Tal vez entonces la habitación estaría más fresca.**

**Caminó un poco por la galería, mirando las luces de la ciudad en la distancia, pero se detuvo al oír voces. Se dio la vuelta, y vio que estaba parada frente a la sala, y que se encontraba casi frente a las puertas abiertas. Muy poca luz salía a la galería, porque sólo había una vela encendida en esa espaciosa habitación.**

–**Realmente eres un hombre, afortunado, Draco –decía Cedric–. Si no fueras mi amigo, trataría de quitarte a Ginevra Prewett. Pero su madre, por otra parte, sería una esposa adecuada para mí. Es asombroso qué joven se ve a la viuda, a pesar de que tiene una hija ya mayor.**

– **¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más y tratas de conquistar a la hermosa viuda? Es una buena oportunidad.**

– **¿Qué? ¿Estás tratando de liberarte de la suegra antes de la boda? –rió Cedric.**

–**No habrá boda –dijo Draco con amargura.**

**Ginny contuvo el aliento, se acercó un poco más a la pared y permaneció inmóvil junto a las puertas abiertas, oyendo la conversación con tanta claridad como si estuviera dentro de la habitación.**

– **¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –preguntó Cedric, sorprendido.**

–**Ojalá sólo estuviera bromeando –dijo Draco con pena y furia en la voz–. Tú has estado en la ciudad. Has oído hablar de Ginny. Cuando el 'Canción del Viento' entró en el puerto y la tripulación difundió la historia, enseguida comenzaron a llamar a Ginny 'la mujerzuela del pirata', porque no se hizo ningún intento de cambiarla por un rescate. Ahora ya no puedo casarme con ella.**

–**Realmente eres un tonto si renuncias a ella sólo por lo que dice la gente.**

–**Tú no vives aquí, Cedric –replicó Draco–. Esta es una isla pequeña y no podría tolerar continuas habladurías sobre mi esposa. Me traería dificultades interminables.**

– **¿Entonces dejarás que esa perla se escape de entre tus dedos? Si yo estuviera...**

–**Por supuesto que pienso conservar la perla –interrumpió Draco. –Sólo que aún no sé muy bien cómo.**

– **¿Piensas conservarla como amante? –preguntó Cedric, sorprendido.**

–**Desde luego. Como tú dices sería un tonto si renunciara a ella.**

–**Pero, ¿Cómo te propones lograr esto? Yo tenía la impresión de que Ginny Prewett esperaba ser tu esposa. Su madre también lo espera.**

–**Sí, bien, la madre debe marcharse y dejar a Ginny a mi cuidado. Entonces no me llevará mucho tiempo llevar a Ginny a la cama, y después le explicaré por qué es imposible que nos casemos.**

–**Eres un libertino, Draco –rió Cedric. –Tendrás todas las ventajas de una bella esposa, y sin la trampa del matrimonio.**

–**Bien, yo no esperaba que las cosas fueran así. Quería a Ginny por esposa. Podía haberla convertido en una reina si... ¡si este hombre Harry no la hubiera forzado a ser su mujer!**

–**Es irónico que este mismo hombre haya afectado las vidas de los dos, y que ninguno de los dos lo conozca –dijo Cedric.**

– **¿Entonces realmente no sabes por qué te busca?**

–**No; he pasado muchas noches sin dormir tratando de comprender por qué me busca. Me han dicho que es un hombre joven, de cabello negro, y muy alto. Al principio pensaba que tal vez era un bastardo cuya existencia yo no conocía pero cuanto más sé sobre él, menos probable me parece esto. Realmente no sé.**

– **¿Decías que es joven?**

–**Esto no te gusta, ¿eh?– rió Cedric–. Pero, ¿qué importa su edad? Dudo que haya tratado a Ginny con compasión. Los piratas son despiadados. Yo lo sé, en mi juventud también lo fui.**

– **¡Nunca lo habías mencionado! –dijo Draco, asombrado.**

–**Fue hace mucho tiempo, y hay muy pocas personas que lo saben. Me mezclé con gente mala, y asolábamos todo lo que podíamos. Y como esto nos daba ganancias, yo seguí mí… bien, mi carrera, durante varios altos. Pero ahora he cambiado... es mejor olvidar todo eso.**

–**Bien, yo no revelaré tu secreto.**

–**Eso no me preocupa, pero este Harry sí. Hasta anoche, siempre pensé que solamente quería encontrarme para arreglar alguna deuda. Pero gracias a tu Ginny, ahora sé que tengo un peligroso enemigo. El mapa del que ella habló, ¿por qué te lo dio?**

–**Ah... quiere que vaya a la isla donde Harry la capturó para rescatar a su vieja criada, que todavía está allí, y para matar a Harry –rió Draco con desprecio–. Desea vengarse por lo que él le hizo a ella.**

–**Es una muchacha activa… no lo habría pensado al conocerla anoche. Pero, ¿por qué no me das el mapa, y te ahorraré el problema de hacer lo que ella pide?**

–**Lo quemé.**

– **¿Lo quemaste? –explotó Cedric.**

–**No tenía intención de ir allí... mis barcos no están armados para la batalla, mis tripulaciones no incluyen soldados. Pensaba decir a Ginny que había perdido el mapa y con esto terminaría todo. Pero, ¿por qué deseas ir allí?**

–**No soy hombre que se siente a esperar a sus enemigos. Debo encontrar a Harry primero.**

–**Ginny vino aquí en un barco mercante. El capitán debe saber dónde está la isla. Él le dio el mapa a Ginny –dijo Draco.**

– **¿Y él está aquí? ¿Su barco está anclado en el puerto? –preguntó Cedric esperanzadamente.**

– **Ginny fue simplemente llevada a la costa. Pero le preguntaré el nombre del capitán y su destino por la mañana si aún deseas encontrar al pirata antes de que él te encuentre a ti. Pero, en mi opinión, es una aventura tonta.**

–**No es a ti a quien este hombre desea matar, de manera que averigua lo que puedas. Yo puedo vivir sin que Harry me encuentre jamás, pero no puedo correr ese riesgo.**

**Aun después que los dos hombres se acostaran, Ginny seguía paralizada junto a la sala, apoyada contra la pared. La conversación entre los dos hombres se repetía en su mente, se sentía desdichada y usada, ¡y Draco era tan despreciable! ¡Pensar que su intención era convertirla en su amante y que iba a mentirle con respecto al mapa! Pensaba liberarse de su madre, y luego la obligaría a someterse a su voluntad o, sin duda, la arrojaría a la calle.**

**Ginny tembló a pesar de que la noche era cálida y volvió de puntillas a su habitación. Estaba furiosa. Sí, furiosa. Quería contarle a su madre todo lo que había oído. Quería salir de la casa de inmediato. Pero era tarde, y su madre probablemente dormía ya. Ginny tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para terminar con los horribles planes de Draco.**

**¿Por qué todos los hombres eran tan despiadados... por qué se aprovechaban de las mujeres a causa de su debilidad? Ginny no quería pensar en lo que le habría sucedido si no hubiera oído la conversación entre Draco y Cedric. Pero la había oído, y al día siguiente ella y su madre podrían buscar alojamiento, en la ciudad.**

**De pronto Ginny recordó a Sue. Aún había que rescatarla antes de poder volver a Francia. Pero Cedric iría a la isla de Harry. ¡Por supuesto! Haría que su madre le pidiera que rescatara a Sue. Él se ocuparía de matar a Harry, de manera que Ginny no tendría por qué sentirse culpable de su muerte. Harry moriría, a Cedric Digory se le pagaría por hacer algo que habría hecho de todas maneras, y Sue sería rescatada. Sí; todo funcionaría a la perfección.**

**Continuara….**


	20. Capitulo 0020

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 20**

**En algún momento en medio de la noche, Ginny se despertó, oía llover en la galería y supuso que se había desatado una tormenta. Con pocas ganas, bajó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta ventana porque ahora el aire estaba frío y ella había dejado las ventanas abiertas. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, y la lluvia borraba todos los otros ruidos.**

**Por suerte, no había muebles entre la cama y las ventanas que podrían haber hecho tropezar a Ginny, pero antes de que hubiese terminado de cruzar la habitación, alguien la tomó de los cabellos y la oprimió contra su cuerpo húmedo. Abrió los labios para gritar pero alguien le puso un trapo húmedo sobre la boca. Rápidamente le ataron los brazos a la espalda y, antes de que pudiera quitarse la mordaza, le colocaron otra tela sobre la boca que ataron detrás de la cabeza, tirándole de los cabellos. Trató de correr hacia adelante, pero la empujaron al suelo y le ataron los pies con una cuerda.**

**Ginny estaba enferma de terror, seguramente era Laurent Gathegi, aunque ella había hecho lo posible por olvidarlo y no había imaginado que fuera tan loco como para raptarla de la plantación del conde.**

**El hombre la dejó tendida en el suelo por unos momentos, pero había vuelto y se inclinaba sobre ella. Algunas gotas de agua cayeron sobre el rostro de Ginny de los cabellos mojados de él, pero no pudo distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad.**

–**Lamento haberte atado, pequeña, pero te has portado mal y no quiero correr riesgos contigo. Llueve mucho, de manera que te envolveré en una manta. No sé por qué tengo que ser tan considerado después de lo que hiciste.**

**Ginny sintió explotar la furia dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía Harry allí? Seguramente había salido de la isla uno o dos días después que ella, y la había buscado durante días, semanas... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había venido a buscarla... por qué? De todas maneras pensaba traerla a Saint Martin uno o dos meses después.**

**Harry la envolvió en una pesada manta, y después de asegurarse de que ella podía respirar, la levantó en sus brazos y salió con ella por la puerta ventana. Ginny no oía nada excepto la lluvia mientras él caminaba por la galería y luego bajaba algunos escalones. Sentía gotas de lluvia en su cabeza, y sus pies se estaban mojando, pero cuando él se detuvo y la obligó a pararse, dejó de sentir la lluvia.**

–**Esperaremos aquí, –dijo– hasta que llegue Ronald. Te hemos buscado por separado para ahorrar tiempo. Debemos llegar al barco antes del amanecer, y me ha costado mucho encontrar este lugar.**

**Ginny maldijo a quien le había dado las indicaciones para encontrarla. Pero cuando, por la mañana, descubrieran su ausencia, su madre se daría cuenta de lo sucedido, e insistiría en que Draco fuera a buscarla, su madre haría lo necesario para rescatar a su hija.**

–**Harry, la he encontrado.**

–**No sé a quién tienes, Ronald, pero no es Ginny. Yo la tengo aquí.**

**Harry la rodeaba con sus brazos, obligándola a apoyarse en su pecho.**

–**Pero yo encendí una vela como sugeriste. Esta mujer tiene largos cabellos rojizos, casi negros –dijo Ronald.**

–**Yo hice lo mismo, y te digo que esta es Ginny –afirmó Harry con creciente impaciencia.**

– **¿Has visto su rostro?**

–**No, pero... –se interrumpió, y Ginny sintió sus brazos que la rodeaban–. ¡Maldita sea esta infernal oscuridad! Las llevaremos a las dos. No hay más tiempo que perder... quiero salir de este puerto antes de que avisten el barco. Quien quiera sea la otra una mujer más en nuestra isla no nos vendrá mal.**

**Ginny trató de gritar, pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios. Sabía que Ronald había capturado a su madre también, pero no podría hacer nada al respecto. Ah, Dios mío, ¿cómo la rescatarían ahora? Draco ya no tenía el mapa. Y Harry había dicho que no quería correr más riesgos con ella. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?**

**Levantó a Ginny del suelo, y la colocó sobre su hombro. Echó a andar con rapidez, casi corriendo. Pronto comenzaron a dolerle los brazos y se le enfriaron los pies, y sentía una creciente frustración al no poder mover los brazos ni las piernas. No era necesario que Harry la atara, pensó con resentimiento, porque su fuerza siempre había demostrado ser superior a la de ella. La había atado como a una esclava fugitiva sólo para humillarla.**

**Las ramas y las hojas húmedas rozaban sus pies desnudos, y la lluvia seguía cayendo en furioso torrente. Le dolía el estómago al estar siempre apoyada sobre el hombro de Harry, y cuando por fin él se detuvo, la lluvia había empapado la manta.**

**Harry flexionó las piernas y la dejó en el suelo, y ella supo, por el movimiento, que se encontraban en un pequeño bote. El bote se movió aún más cuando subió Ronald, y Ginny sintió que colocaban a su madre junto a ella. En muy poco tiempo estarían a bordo del 'Dama Alegre' y una vez más quedaría completamente a merced de Harry.**

**Ginny tenía una creciente sensación de miedo y desesperación, pero era completamente incapaz de hacer nada. Su madre debía estar aterrorizada. Seguramente Molly había escuchado la conversación entre Harry y Ronald, igual que Ginny, y ahora sabía adónde las llevaban... y quiénes. Pero Molly no sabía que Draco había destruido el mapa. No sabía que nadie las rescataría.**

**Harry levantó a Ginny y la puso otra vez sobre su hombro. Ginny sintió que ascendían, y después de unos minutos, supo que estaban en el camarote de Harry. Él la dejó en el suelo y le quitó la manta.**

**Ginny lo miró con furia, sin poder moverse de su lado. Sus ojos eran del color café más oscuro, y si pudieran haber matado, Harry habría sido la víctima. La miró unos instantes; luego rió con ganas.**

–**Sabía que eras tú, pequeña. Tu fragancia es inconfundible.**

**Ronald llevó a la madre de Ginny al camarote, también envuelta en una manta. La obligó a pararse y le quitó solamente la manta. La furia de Ginny creció aún más, recordando la rudeza con que la había tratado Harry.**

–**Veo que tú tenías a la verdadera Ginny, Harry –dijo Ronald con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desatar a Molly–. Esta parece de una edad mayor.**

**Ginny trató de protestar y luchó por sentarse, pero no pudo. Harry la miró y sonrió. Era obvio que no pensaba desatarla por el momento.**

**Molly se frotó los brazos cuando se los liberaron, pero permaneció quieta, aun cuando le retiraron la mordaza. Ginny veía el miedo en los ojos de su madre, y se sintió enferma de furia por no poder consolarla.**

– **¿Quién es usted, madame? –preguntó Harry.**

**Se paró frente a Molly, con las piernas separadas y las manos en las caderas. Molly era una mujer pequeña, y junto a ella Harry parecía un gigante amenazador.**

–**Soy Molly Prewett, y...**

– **¡Al diablo! –rugió Harry, haciendo que Molly se apartara de él–. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho, Ronald? ¡Esta mujer es la madre de la muchacha!**

– **¿Y?**

–**Tendré doble trabajo con esta víbora. ¡No necesito a su madre para pelearme con ella!**

–**Es culpa tuya que la muchacha sea difícil de manejar –replicó Ronald–. Te dije hace tiempo lo que debías hacer con ella, pero no quisiste escucharme. Eres demasiado blando con las mujeres, Harry. No veo ningún problema en tener también a su madre.**

**Harry miró el color pálido y los grandes ojos verdes de Molly, su rostro se ablandó considerablemente, y también su voz cuando volvió a hablar.**

–**Lamento haberla asustado, madame, pero fue una sorpresa encontrarla aquí. Ginny me ha hablado de usted, y yo suponía que vivía en Francia. –Como Molly no respondía, Harry continuó–: No pienso hacerles daño ni a usted ni a su hija. Puede estar tranquila en ese aspecto.**

–**Entonces, por favor, desátela, monsieur –dijo tímidamente Molly, sin saber qué pensar de este hombre corpulento.**

–**Todavía no.**

– **¿Seguramente no pensará castigarla por escapar de usted? –preguntó Molly.**

– **¿Entonces ella le habló de mí, eh?**

–**Estoy seguro de que no pintó un cuadro muy bonito –interrumpió Ronald con una risita.**

– **¿No tienes nada que hacer, Ronald? –le regañó Harry.**

–**En este momento, nada –replicó Ronald. Fue hacia la mesa y se sentó.**

–**Ginny me contó todo –dijo Molly con un poco más de coraje.**

– **¿Todo? –preguntó Harry, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.**

–**Sí.**

–**Bien, puedo asegurarle, madame Prewett, que no soy el pirata monstruoso que ella quiere pintarle.**

–**Entonces, si es usted un hombre honorable, nos dejará ir. También liberará a Sue Clearwater.**

–**Madame, he dicho que yo no soy un monstruo, no que fuera un hombre honorable –dijo Harry–. Ginny me pertenece. Le dije que no tratara de escapar, y como no prestó atención a mis palabras, la trataré como se merece.**

–**Monsieur…**

–**No he terminado –la interrumpió Harry–. No toleraré interferencia alguna de usted. Si desea permanecer con su hija, le sugiero que cuide sus palabras. Lo que hago con Ginny es asunto mío, ¿está claro?**

–**Muy claro –susurró Molly.**

–**Bien. Puede dormir en el camarote de Ronald. Él lo dispondrá para usted, estoy seguro, ya que no le gustará que su esposa se entere de que está con otra mujer.**

–**Bien –replicó Ronald con pocas ganas.**

**Harry fue hasta la puerta con ellos y luego susurró a Molly sin que Ginny lo oyera.**

–**No le haré daño, madame, de manera que no tema por ella.**

**Molly se quedó tan asombrada por las palabras suaves de Harry, que le sonrió esperanzadamente antes de que Ronald la empujara a su cabina.**

**Ginny miró a Harry cuando éste cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella, y le sonrió, sus cabellos estaban empapados, y tenía las ropas pegadas al cuerpo, de manera que se percibían sus músculos en los brazos y el pecho. Seguía totalmente afeitado, pero la cicatriz apenas se veía, porque su rostro estaba completamente bronceado por el sol.**

–**Tu madre es una mujer notable, muy hermosa, por cierto. Se nota que tú eres su hija –dijo Harry. Se apartó de la puerta y se acercó al lavabo junto a la cama. Se quitó la camisa y la arrojó sobre las dos mantas húmedas apiladas en el suelo. Luego tomó una toalla del lavabo y comenzó a frotarse el pelo enérgicamente. Maldición, ¿cuándo la desataría?**

–**Ah, Ginny, ¿qué puedo hacer contigo? –Él estaba frente a ella, secándose el pecho con la toalla–. Admito que me enfurecí cuando descubrí que te habías ido de la casa. Tienes suerte de que no te haya encontrado esa mañana, porque probablemente te habría dado una buena paliza como Ronald cree que necesitas pero he tenido tiempo de calmarme.**

**Cuando Harry caminó hasta la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de ron, Ginny comenzó a temer que la dejaría allí tirada en el suelo. Había dicho a su madre que la trataría como le pareciera bien. ¿Qué pensaría hacer?**

**Él la miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes.**

– **¿Qué castigo merece tu crimen, Ginny? Te dije que serías mi prisionera si tratabas de escapar, y eso haré. Pero no sólo trataste de escapar, lo lograste... por un tiempo. Tu único error fue dejar salir los caballos del corral, porque uno de ellos cruzó el patio corriendo y me despertó. Cuando salí a buscarte, el caballo blanco salió corriendo del bosque como si fuera perseguido por el demonio. ¿Te golpeaste al caer? Lo dudo, porque esa mañana tuviste suerte. Llegué a la costa cuando subías al maldito barco. Habría estado aquí un día antes, pero hubo una tormenta que me apartó de mi rumbo.**

**De manera que así la había encontrado. Tendría que haber cerrado el maldito corral; tendría que haber sabido que los caballos no irían muy lejos.**

–**Entonces, ¿cuál será tu castigo, pequeña? –Fue hacia ella nuevamente y se acurrucó a su lado, levantándole la cara con un dedo–, siempre podría darte una paliza. Ronald piensa que esa sería la solución.**

**Ella apartó la cabeza. Pero luego sintió la mano de él sobre su pecho, y fue como un fuego, aun a través de la tela de, su enagua.**

– **¿Por qué escapaste de mí? –preguntó con voz profunda y burlona.**

**Bajó la mano. Ella trataba de apartarse de él, pero ya estaba apoyada contra la cama y no podía moverse más. Ahora tenía miedo. ¿Cómo la castigaría él?**

**"Desátame", quería gritar. Y luego sus ojos se agrandaron de terror cuando él sacó su cuchillo. Trató de gritar, Pero su voz no pasó a través de la mordaza. Él sonrió, aunque en sus ojos no había calidez.**

–**Acepta tu destino, Ginny, porque he decidido cuál es el mejor castigo para ti.**

**Ella miró con horror cómo Harry sacaba el cuchillo de su vaina. Él cortó la tela de la enagua en los hombros y la apartó de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie, dejó a un lado la enagua y el cuchillo, y miró su desnudez, sus ojos examinaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y Ginny sintió subir el rubor a su cara.**

**Él acercó una silla, se sentó frente a ella, y siguió mirándola en silencio. Ginny no veía emoción en su rostro, ni siquiera lujuria. Quería morir... no, no quería morir. ¡Quería que él muriera! ¡Si al menos pudiera gritar su odio por él! Le arrancaría los ojos cuando la desatara.**

**Cerró los ojos, no podía soportar que él observara su cuerpo desnudo. Pero después de unos minutos, Harry se acercó a ella con el silencio de un gato. La levantó y la colocó suavemente en la cama, y luego se sentó en el borde junto a ella. Ella lo miró, y los ojos de él se ablandaron nuevamente. Ya no estaba furioso, pero ella sabía lo que él pensaba hacer.**

–**Por una vez voy a hacer lo que quiera, sin tener que sujetarte o escuchar tus insultos –murmuró, comenzó a acariciar su piel con las dos manos, haciéndola arder con el contacto–. De esto te escapabas, Ginny. Luchas por negarte esto.**

**¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!, gritaba Ginny dentro de su cabeza, pero Harry hundió el rostro en su cuello. Ahora la rozaba con sus labios, con su lengua, y dejaba una huella de fuego mientras su boca descendía a sus pechos, su deseo crecía venciendo su resistencia.**

–**Lo que sientes ahora no es rechazo, florecilla. Es placer, puro y simple... tú lo sabes, y yo también. Me maldijiste, pero me deseas. Tu pasión es superior a tu odio, y tu cuerpo exige lo que sólo yo puedo darle.**

**Harry se puso de pie y se quitó los pantalones y las botas. Luego la obligó a volverse suavemente y le desató los pies, pasando su mano por la pierna y por el trasero cuando terminó. Ginny trató de levantarse, pero él presionó su rodilla en la mitad de su espalda, obligándola a quedarse quieta. Le desató las manos y luego rápidamente volvió a atárselas sobre la cabeza. Le dio la vuelta, y luego le separó las piernas antes de que ella pudiera dar puntapiés, y ella ya no pudo razonar ni resistirse. Él le quitó el trapo que le cubría la boca, y se besaron ansiosamente. A ella no le importaba. No le importaba nada excepto el fuego que Harry había encendido y que debía terminar. ¿Por qué le había atado los brazos? Quería abrazarlo, aferrarse a él, sentir sus músculos, pasar sus manos por sus cabellos húmedos. Pero lo único que podía hacer era sentir cómo él penetraba en su cuerpo, y era enloquecedor pero ardientemente excitante. Nada más le importaba en ese momento... nada más.**

**Continuara….**


	21. Capitulo 0021

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 21**

**Habían dejado atrás la tormenta, y el sol de la mañana brillaba por la única ventana abierta del camarote. Ginny estaba tendida en la cama, cubierta por una fina capa de sudor que se secaba lentamente con la brisa marina. En su cuerpo aún vibraban los efectos del amor por Harry.**

**¿Cómo hacía Harry para que ella lo deseara tan apasionadamente a pesar de que lo odiaba? La humillación que había sentido antes no era nada comparada con el éxtasis y el placer que sintió después. ¿Era ella tan libertina que el contacto de un hombre podía hacerla temblar y un beso podía hacerla renunciar a todo?**

**Pero Draco no la afectaba con su beso, sólo Harry encendía el fuego dentro de ella.**

**¿Qué le sucedía? No era culpa suya, sino de Harry. Él era un demonio, y tenía poder para despertar la magia con sus dedos. Al fin y al cabo, ella nunca iría a pedirle que hicieran el amor, sólo después que él la tocaba y seguía tocándola ella lo deseaba, seguramente él era un demonio. ¿De qué otro modo podía tener la fuerza de diez hombres, un rostro tan increíblemente atractivo y un cuerpo tan magnífico?**

**Miró a Harry, parado frente a la ventana abierta que daba al mar. Parecía preocupado. Bien. Ginny esperaba que tuviera un millón de preocupaciones, y que ella fuera una de las principales.**

**Ginny comenzó a levantarse, pero recordó que Harry todavía no la había desatado. Frunció el ceño. Suponía que la humillación a la que él la obligaba era el castigo del que hablaba, pero...**

–**Harry, desátame –pidió.**

**Él la miró arqueando las cejas, con una media sonrisa, y ella se ruborizó por su desnudez. A él le brillaban los ojos, y su cabello caía en ondas en sus sienes. Ahora que el sol los iluminaba tenían el color del bronce fundido.**

– **¿Has dicho algo, pequeña?**

**¡Ah! Ella sabía muy bien que él la había oído. Bien; le haría su juego y se humillaría, pero sólo, lo necesario para obtener la libertad.**

– **¿Puedes desatarme, por favor? Me... me duelen los brazos –dijo–. ¿Piensas torturarme sólo porque escapé de ti? ¡Maldito seas! Te dije que te dejaría si volvías a violarme. ¡Y lo hice! Me habría quedado en tu isla si no me hubieras molestado.**

–**Estoy seguro de que sí. Estoy seguro de que te habrías quedado tranquila si yo no hubiera vuelto a tocarte, como lo hice hace un rato –dijo él– Pero eres demasiado tentadora, Ginny. Si quiero besarte, lo haré. Si quiero hacer el amor contigo, también lo haré. Olvidas lo que le dije antes a tu madre... me perteneces.**

–**Quiero ver a mi madre –dijo Ginny.**

– **¿Cómo, así como estás? –rió él.**

**Ginny volvió a ruborizarse, pero trató de controlar su furia.**

– **¿Me desatarás o no?**

–**Supongo que sí. Pero sólo con algunas condiciones.**

– **¿Bien?**

–**Dejarás de luchar contra mí, y...**

–**Siempre las negociaciones y las condiciones. ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre como para manejarme, Harry? –se burló ella, sintiendo que era una perfecta, oportunidad de atacarlo–. Draco lo sabía.**

–**De manera que ahora es Draco, ¿verdad? –Preguntó él con frialdad–. ¿Ya tienes tanta intimidad con él dos días después de conocerlo?**

–**Más que intimidad –replicó Ginny, apartando los ojos de él.**

– **¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó él. Fue hacia ella y levantó el rostro de la muchacha hacia el suyo–. ¡Respóndeme!**

–**Primero desátame.**

– **¡Primero me responderás, maldita seas! –dijo Harry con furia.**

– **¿Sí? –Preguntó Ginny, con voz melosa. Quedó sorprendida y encantada de que la mención de Draco enojara así a Harry–. Puedo ser muy terca, Harry. ¿Quieres ver cuán terca puedo ser?**

**Él se apartó de ella dándose un golpe con el puño en la mano y murmurando maldiciones. ¿Harry estaba celoso de Draco?, se preguntó Ginny. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si ella mentía y le decía que estaba enamorada de Draco? Tal vez ya no la desearía si pensaba que otro hombre se había acostado con ella.**

**Harry se volvió hacia Ginny, y sin decir palabra le desató las manos. Dio un paso atrás mientras ella se frotaba las manos y las muñecas, y luego, lentamente, ella tomó la manta de la cama y se envolvió con ella.**

**Como no hablaba, Harry perdió la paciencia. La obligó a volver el rostro hacia él y observó que el color de sus ojos era café dorado.**

–**Te he liberado, ahora responde a mis preguntas. –Hacía un esfuerzo por hablar con tranquilidad.**

– **¿Qué preguntas? –inquirió Ginny con inocencia.**

–**Si tienes ganas de jugar, Ginny, no te gustarán mis juegos. ¡Ahora respóndeme!**

– **¿Qué deseas saber, Harry?**

–**Dijiste que tuviste algo más que intimidad con Malfoy. ¿Qué quisiste decir?**

–**Creo que lo que dije fue perfectamente claro.**

– **¡Quiero una respuesta directa! –se enfureció Harry–. ¿Te violó?**

**Ginny rió.**

–**Me asombras, Harry. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Draco me violaría? Es mi prometido. Ya te dije antes que me sometería a él de buena voluntad.**

– **¡Después que estuvieses casada! ¿Esperas que crea que fuiste ansiosamente a la cama del hombre el primer día que lo conociste?**

–**No me importa lo que tú creas –replicó ella. Había ido demasiado lejos como para volver atrás.**

– **¿Le permitiste que te hiciera el amor?**

– **¡Sí! –gritó Ginny.**

**El rostro de Harry se puso lívido de furia, Y apretó los puños. Recorrió a grandes pasos la habitación, cerró la puerta de un golpe tras él, y Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pero Harry volvió un minuto después.**

– **¡Mientes! –gritó–. Jamás habrías hecho el amor con él. ¡Sobre todo porque tu madre estaba en la misma casa!**

–**Sucedió... Sucedió antes de que yo supiera que mi madre estaba allí... antes de que ella supiera que yo había llegado. Draco entró en mi habitación. Dijo que había esperado demasiado tiempo, y que me amaba –dijo Ginny, tratando de que su mentira sonara creíble–. Íbamos a casarnos pronto. Yo no veía razones para esperar. Al fin y al cabo, no soy virgen... gracias a ti. Y pensé que no podía negarle nada a mi futuro marido.**

– **¡Sigues mintiendo! ¡Jamás caerías en los brazos de un desconocido, aunque se tratara de tu prometido! –gritó Harry, paseándose furioso por la habitación.**

**Ginny tenía miedo. Nunca había visto a Harry tan enojado antes. Decidió admitir la verdad, pero dejarle algunas dudas en la mente.**

–**Para tu ego sería malo creer que miento. Muy bien, todo lo que dije es un invento, sólo para enfurecerte. Mentí. ¿Estás contento ahora?**

– **¿Por qué habría de creer cualquier cosa que digas?**

– **¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, decidida a atacar–. Vamos, Harry. En primer lugar no tenías motivos para enfurecerte... a menos, por supuesto, que me ames. ¿Me amas, Harry? ¿Por eso me seguiste?**

– **¡Yo... maldita seas! Ya te dije que en mi vida no hay lugar para una mujer, ni para el amor.**

–**Entonces llévame de vuelta a Saint Martin.**

–**No... Primero terminaré contigo –dijo él con frialdad.**

–**Escapé dos veces de ti, Harry. ¡Volveré a hacerlo!**

–**Fuiste una tonta al intentarlo esta última vez. Podrían haberte asaltado piratas, vagabundos o asesinos.**

**Ella ni siquiera lo había pensado.**

–**Bien, pero no sucedió. Avisté un barco mercante, y el capitán tuvo la bondad de llevarme a Saint Martin... sin recompensa. Aún quedan hombres decentes en este mundo.**

–**Tal vez, pero no te daré oportunidad de que vuelvas a escapar. Te advertí que te tendría prisionera.**

–**Quiero ver a mi madre –dijo Ginny cambiando rápidamente de tema.**

–**No.**

–**Pero ella se preocupará por mí. Quiero consolarla.**

–**He dicho que no. Bien, ¿quieres comer algo?**

–**Lo que necesito es aguja e hilo, si tú...**

–**Nuevamente la respuesta es no –interrumpió él.**

– **¿Pero por qué no?**

–**Porque sin ropa, no te sentirás tentada de salir de mi camarote.**

– **¿No?**

–**Creo que no –replicó él con una media sonrisa, y salió de la habitación.**

**Ginny fue rápidamente a su arcón, pero cuando lo abrió, su rostro enrojeció de furia. Estaba vacío. En la cabina no tenía nada para ponerse. Harry la tenía prisionera y desnuda.**

**Ginny se paseaba, temerosa por el camarote envuelta sólo en una manta. Eran las últimas horas de la tarde, y hacía una hora que el barco estaba anclado en la pequeña bahía. Ginny había perdido la paciencia y estaba totalmente furiosa. ¿Qué esperaba Harry?**

**Las últimas dos semanas habían sido pésimas para ella. Se la había obligado a permanecer en la cabina sin absolutamente nada que hacer. No le permitían ver a su madre, y Harry le traía todas las comidas. Él fue la única persona que vio en estas dos semanas.**

**Se abrió la puerta y Ginny se volvió bruscamente. Harry entró en la habitación. Ella lo miró con expresión asesina, con sus grandes ojos brillantes y oscuros como dos trozos de carbón.**

– **¿Cuándo me llevarás a la costa? –preguntó con voz aguda.**

–**Ahora, si lo deseas –replicó él con tranquilidad–. Puedes ponerte esta ropa, ya que tanto te gusta usarla.**

**Ginny tomó las ropas que Harry le extendía; luego se apartó y se puso los grandes pantalones y la camisa, y usó un trozo de cuerda que él le entregó como cinturón.**

–**No tengo zapatos –le recordó ella con voz dura.**

–**Qué lástima, pequeña. No podía buscarlos a tientas en la oscuridad, supongo que tendré que llevarte en mis brazos cuando bajemos a la costa.**

– **¡No será necesario! –dijo ella–. ¿Dónde está mi madre?**

–**Ya está en la isla, ven.**

**Después de veinte minutos lentos, Harry acercó el pequeño bote a la costa y, con ayuda de dos hombres que estaban con él, lo llevó a la playa y lo colocó junto al otro bote. Seguramente había llevado algunos hombres con él para que acompañaran a Ginny, porque no había quedado nadie en el 'Dama Alegre'. Ginny también advirtió que el barco del capitán A.W. ya no estaba en la bahía.**

**Harry le tomó la mano y la arrastró con él, cuando llegaron al bosque la levantó en sus brazos, y a pesar de sus protestas llegaron al césped frente a la casa. Luego la dejó en el suelo.**

**Molly y Sue la esperaban junto a la puerta principal, pero cuando Ginny trató de correr hacia allá, Harry la obligó a permanecer en su lugar y la mano con que la retenía parecía de acero. No la soltó en ningún momento, y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, la hizo entrar, sin permitirle que se detuviera a hablar con su madre ni con su criada por un momento.**

– **¡Suéltame! –gritó ella, tratando de apartarse de él.**

**Pero Harry ignoró su orden y siguió subiendo la escalera, arrastrándola detrás de él. Cuando llegó a su habitación, empujó adentro a Ginny y luego cerró la puerta dejándola sola. Ella oyó la llave en la cerradura y trató de abrir la puerta pero le fue imposible. Lo oyó alejarse. Golpeó la puerta furiosamente, y luego volvió a escuchar, pero Harry se había ido.**

**¡Diablos! Él cumpliría su palabra y la mantendría encerrada. Ya no podía soportar el confinamiento, viendo solamente a Harry, con su maldita sonrisa de triunfo y sus exigencias libidinosas.**

**Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Pasó una hora, luego otra. ¡Quería salir! Se quedó helada al oír la llave en la puerta: luego la puerta se abrió, y entró Harry con una bandeja de comida, volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave y dejó la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama.**

– **¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantenerme encerrada en esta habitación? –preguntó ella, tratando desesperadamente de parecer tranquila.**

–**Hasta que me des tu palabra de que no volverás a escapar –respondió él con voz curiosamente paciente.**

–**¡Maldito seas, Harry! –gritó Ginny. ****Dio un puntapié de furia–. ¡No puedo seguir soportando esto!**

–**Entonces dame tu palabra.**

– **¡Vete al infierno!**

–**Qué genio –rió él–. Tu criada me dijo que eras una muchacha amable y cariñosa. ¿Soy sólo yo el que provoca este genio terrible?**

–**Hasta que te conocí, nunca tuve razones para enfurecerme –replicó ella con desprecio.**

– **¿No? Me dijeron que viviste la mayor parte de tu vida furiosa. –Sonrió cuando ella lo miró con sorpresa– Sí, tu criada me habló de ti y de tu padre. ¿Soy sólo un reemplazo de tu padre, Ginny? ¿Has vivido tanto tiempo furiosa que necesitas a alguien contra quién dirigir esa furia?**

– **¡Basta, Harry! –Gimió con voz quebrada–. ¡Mi padre está muerto!**

**En el rostro de Harry apareció una expresión preocupada.**

–**Yo... lo siento, Ginny.**

– **¡No me interesa tu lástima! –saltó ella, furiosa.**

**Harry suspiró.**

–**Realmente tendrías que tratar de dominar tu terquedad, Ginny. Yo no la toleraré mucho tiempo más.**

– **¿No? ¿Qué harás? ¿Me atarás y me amordazarás otra vez? ¿O esta vez me pegarás? Te diviertes haciéndome sufrir, ¿verdad?**

–**No, sólo quiero darte placer –replicó él con suavidad–. Tú sola te provocas el sufrimiento. –Dijo y salió de la habitación, encerrándola nuevamente.**

**Ginny acercó una de las sillas tapizadas de terciopelo a la ventana que daba a la montaña y se sentó allí mirando los colores cambiantes del cielo. El sol se había puesto mucho tiempo antes detrás de la montaña, pero la masa oscura de la montaña se recortaba contra los rosados, los púrpuras y los rojos del cielo.**

**Una leve brisa soplaba por la ventana abierta, y Ginny se envolvió un poco mejor con la manta. Poco tiempo antes, Harry le había traído la cena, pero ella la ignoró hasta que él volvió a bajar la escalera para beber con Ronald.**

**Había pasado una semana desde el regreso a la isla, y ella seguía encerrada en esta habitación sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Harry le había quitado la ropa que le permitiera usar para ir a la costa, y se había llevado sus ropas y las de él de la habitación.**

**Mantenía la puerta cerrada con llave durante la noche. Dejaba la llave debajo del poste de su lado en la cama mientras dormía. Le había propuesto que la quitara de allí cuando él la colocaba en ese lugar, diciendo que era libre de levantar la cama con él acostado en ella. Pero Ginny no podía… y él lo sabía.**

**Después del primer día, Ginny se negó a hablar con Harry. Hacía seis días que no le había dirigido la palabra en absoluto. Ni siquiera podía luchar contra él cuando él le hacía el amor, y esto sorprendía un poco a Harry, cuando la tomaba, ella evitaba responderle hasta los últimos minutos; luego su cuerpo se adueñaba de ella. Después, ella volvía a enfriarse.**

**Pero en los últimos días, Ginny comenzaba a esperar las visitas de Harry. Estaba hambrienta de compañía, y le preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo en cuanto entraba en la habitación. Pero él le decía poco, y absolutamente nada sobre su madre.**

**Pero esa noche, ella decidió dar un paso adelante.**

**El volvería pronto, de manera que no tendría mucho tiempo, se levantó y acercó la silla a la puerta. Luego acercó el pesado arcón español y lo colocó también contra la puerta, apoyando la silla contra él. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra silla, y con la mesita de noche, sólo deseaba tener fuerzas suficientes para mover la cama.**

**Se sentó en la cama y esperó. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó girar la llave en la cerradura, saltó de la cama y se apoyó en la tosca barricada. Harry trató de abrir la puerta una y otra vez, pero le fue imposible.**

– **¡Ginny, abre esa puerta... ahora!**

– **¡Cualquier día la abriré!**

**Él se lanzó nuevamente contra la puerta, y esta vez comenzó a abrirse. Ginny hacía fuerza por su lado, sintiendo que sus pies resbalaban sobre la alfombra. Pero oyó alejarse a Harry y luego volver con ayuda.**

– **¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo, Harry? Es necesario poner a esa arpía en su lugar –dijo Ronald de mal humor.**

– **¡Harry, no estoy vestida! –gritó Ginny, perturbada. Tomó la manta, se envolvió en ella y la ató sobre sus pechos, para el caso de que lograran abrir la puerta.**

–**Sugiero que te tapes con las mantas, Ginny y que te escondas –gritó Harry. Ronald se echó a reír. Ginny no se escondió, e hizo fuerza contra la barricada nuevamente cuando los dos hombres comenzaron a lanzarse sobre la puerta.**

**Esta vez sus pies realmente resbalaron en la alfombra y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces cuando se abrió la puerta.**

**Harry entró y cerró la puerta, y Ginny oyó reír a Ronald que volvía a su habitación. Retrocedió al ver acercarse a Harry y miró cómo colocaba los muebles en su lugar.**

–**Bien, ¿por qué no hablas? –preguntó Ginny–Adelante. Quiero ver cuán furioso estás.**

–**No estoy furioso. Fue un buen intento, Ginny. Al menos has recuperado tu energía. Empezaba a pensar que te habías vuelto dócil.**

–**Harry, debo salir de esta habitación. ¡No puedo soportar más!**

–**Sabes lo que exijo por ello.**

– **¡Muy bien! Prometo no volver a escaparme si me dices cuándo me dejarás ir.**

–**No estás en situación de negociar pequeña –replicó él, sentándose en la silla que acababa de volver a colocar en su lugar.**

–**Pero, ¿por qué no quieres decirme cuándo me devolverás a Saint Martin?**

– **¿Estás ansiosa por volver a ver a tu Draco? –preguntó él con frialdad.**

–**No. Tú... puedes llevarme a cualquier isla, siempre que me permitan entrar. No es necesario que sea Saint Martin –dijo ella, tratando de apaciguarlo.**

–**Entonces iras a Saint Martin. ¿Qué diferencia hay?**

–**Me dijiste que en tu vida no hay lugar para las mujeres. No puedes seguir teniéndome aquí si dijiste la verdad.**

–**No te tendré aquí para siempre, Ginny. Es que aún no he decidido cuánto tiempo será.**

–**No te pido una fecha Harry, sólo una cantidad de tiempo. ¿Un mes, dos, tres?**

–**Digamos un año, tal vez menos.**

– **¡Un año! –explotó ella–. ¡No... Es demasiado! ¿Piensas no volver al mar en todo ese tiempo?**

–**Probablemente no. Podría dejarte sola aquí de vez en cuando, pero sólo si me das tu palabra de que no escaparás.**

**Ginny le volvió la espalda y rechinó lo dientes. ¡Un año era tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo soportaría un año con él? Pero él dijo que se marcharía de vez en cuando. Tal vez estaría ausente durante la mayor parte del año. Y como ella había descubierto qué clase de hombre era Draco, no podía volver a él. Realmente no tenía prisa por ir a ninguna parte. Pero tenía que salir de esa habitación.**

– **¿Consideras el tiempo que ya he pasado contigo como parte de ese año?**

–**Si insistes.**

–**Muy bien, Harry –dijo ella con tono desvalido.**

–**Dame tu palabra.**

–**Te doy mi palabra de que no escaparé con la condición de que me dejes libre dentro de un año... o menos.**

**Él rió, triunfante.**

–**Ven aquí, Ginny.**

–**Someterme no era parte del trato –replicó ella con agudeza.**

**Continuara…..**


	22. Capitulo 0022

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 22**

**Cuando Ginny despertó vio que era una hermosa mañana, y que el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y los pájaros cantaban en el cielo. Estaba impaciente por levantarse y caminar. Obligó a Harry a salir de la cama pidiéndole que fuera a buscar su ropa. Él se puso los pantalones de mala gana e hizo lo que ella le pedía. Cuando volvió con la ropa de Ginny subió a la cama sin una palabra y volvió a dormirse.**

**Ginny había olvidado que su enagua estaba rasgada, pero no perdería tiempo en coserla. Quería ver a su madre. Sus dos vestidos eran de tela suave, de manera que no importaría si llevaba enagua o no.**

**Eligió el de algodón color lino y se lo puso rápidamente. Salió de la habitación, sin preocuparse siquiera por sus cabellos, que colgaban sueltos en su espalda. Sus pies descalzos sintieron el frío del suelo cuando corrió por el corredor y bajó la escalera.**

**Vio a Sue sentada ante la larga mesa del comedor con su madre, hablando alegremente. Sue miró a Ginny con sorpresa, pero Molly se levantó de inmediato y fue a abrazarla cuando se acercó a la mesa.**

–**Ah, mi amor. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Molly mientras besaba a Ginny–. Él dijo que no te haría daño, pero no me permitía verte.**

–**Estoy bien... ahora –replicó Ginny, y llevó a su madre de vuelta a la mesa.**

–**¿Harry...? ¿Harry sabe que has salido de su habitación? De otro modo...**

–**Lo sabe, mamá –interrumpió Ginny–. Hice un trato con él anoche. Di mí palabra de que me quedaría aquí durante un año, contando el tiempo que ya he pasado con él, en realidad serán menos de once meses.**

– **¿Aceptaste eso?**

–**No tenía otra opción. Él estableció el tiempo, y yo tuve que dar mi palabra de que no escaparía para poder salir de esa habitación. Ya no soportaba estar encerrada allí.**

–**Hiciste una tontería al volver a escapar –le regañó Sue–. Harry estaba como loco cuando me dijo que te habías marchado. Casi enfermé de preocupación por ti.**

–**Lo lamento, Sue. Pero quería volver a buscarte. No me habría ido si no hubiera sabido que serías rescatada.**

–**Ah, yo estaba bien pequeña –replicó Sue–. En realidad, esto ha comenzado a gustarme. Ya no debo trabajar en la cocina pero sigo supervisando a las dos muchachas que sirven aquí siempre que Harry está en casa.**

– **¿Quienes son esas muchachas? –Preguntó curiosamente Ginny.**

–**Luna y Carmen –respondió Sue–. Su hermana mayor, Hermione, está casada con Ronald.**

– **¿Casada? Sí, oí decir a Harry que Ronald tenía una esposa aquí.**

–**Una esposa que le ha dado tres hijos. Lindas criaturas, son... todas niñas.**

– **¿Y Harry también tiene una esposa e hijos aquí? –preguntó Ginny con sarcasmo.**

**Sue y Molly cambiaron miradas curiosas, y Sue dijo: –Harry nunca ha tomado en serio a ninguna de las mujeres del pueblo. De vez en cuando visita a las rameras, pero eso es todo. Muchos hombres de su tripulación se han casado con muchachas del pueblo, y han construido sus propias casas en visitas anteriores. El resto de la tripulación vive en el pueblo.**

– **¿Entonces hay un sacerdote que ha celebrado esos matrimonios? –Aventuró Ginny–. Me gustaría verlo para confesarme.**

–**No, las parejas recibieron su bendición del jefe del pueblo. Eso es todo. Pero creo que he convencido a Ronald de que traiga un sacerdote aquí para dar a esos matrimonios la bendición de Dios.**

– **¿Por qué te preocupas por esto, Sue? –preguntó Ginny.**

–**Los hombres de Harry se casaron honorablemente con esas muchachas; no piensan abandonarlas. Creo que deben casarse como Dios manda.**

–**En realidad piensas en Ronald. Honestamente, Sue, eres imposible. ¿Es necesario que te conviertas en la madre de todos? Ronald no merece tu preocupación.**

–**He venido aquí a conocerlo también, Ginny –dijo Molly–. Me resulta difícil creer que se trate del mismo hombre que estuvo a punto de azotarte hasta la muerte.**

–**Es el mismo hombre, y todavía le gustaría que me azotaran. Si yo hiciera algún daño a Harry, Ronald sería el primero en desnudar mi espalda.**

–**Ella tiene razón, Molly –dijo Sue de mala gana–. Tú no estabas aquí el día que estuvo a punto de matar al capitán, Ronald es capaz de convertirse en un demonio salvaje, pero sólo cuando se trata de Harry; lo protege como una madre protege a su hijo.**

**Molly frunció el ceño y miró tristemente a Ginny.**

–**Me temo que no te he protegido como debía, ma chérie.**

–**Ah, no, mamá, no debes culparte. Nada puedes hacer por mí sin hacer peligrar tu propia vida. Ya me las arreglaré... Sólo será por un año.**

–**Parece que hubieras capitulado, Ginny; no será un año. El conde Malfoy tiene el mapa que le diste. Nos rescatará –dijo Molly.**

**Ginny suspiró y contó a su madre la conversación que había oído entre Draco y Cedric.**

–**De manera que pasará un año, a menos que Harry decida dejarme libre antes –terminó Ginny.**

– **¿Harry sabe que ya no piensas casarte con el conde? –preguntó Molly en voz baja.**

–**No, y las dos debéis prometerme que no se lo dirán ni a él ni a nadie –replicó Ginny, y esperó el gesto de asentimiento de su madre y Sue.**

–**Pero si lo supiera tal vez se casaría contigo –replicó Molly.**

–**Mamá, mis sentimientos por Harry no han cambiado desde la última vez que te hablé de él, sigo odiándolo, y jamás, jamás me casaré con él. Y él también ha dicho que no se casará conmigo. No cambiará de idea.**

–**Pero un año es mucho tiempo Ginny, si das un hijo a Harry, seguramente él...**

– **¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses! –Gritó Ginny–. ¡Eso no sucederá!**

– **¡Cálmate, mi amor! Por supuesto que no sucederá. No quería alterarte –dijo rápidamente Molly, deseando estar tan segura como aparentemente lo estaba Ginny.**

–**Lamento haber gritado, mamá. He gritado mucho últimamente –dijo Ginny con una débil sonrisa.**

–**Y con buenas razones, me imagino.**

–**Muy buenas, razones –rió suavemente Ginny. –Si al menos hubiera vuelto Arthur, nuestras vidas habrían sido muy diferentes –dijo Molly con ansiedad.**

– **¿Arthur? ¿Quién es este Arthur? –preguntó Sue. El rostro de Molly se ruborizó ligeramente.**

–**Trae a Ginny un poco de ese pan caliente que horneó Luna por favor Sue, y un poco de leche.**

– **¿Nunca le hablaste a Sue de Arthur? –preguntó Ginny una vez que la vieja salió.**

–**No, pero creo que ella sospechaba que había alguien en mi vida durante todos estos años. Sabía que durante un tiempo fui muy feliz. Pero de nada serviría contárselo ahora.**

–**Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no te he preguntado cómo te ha ido, mamá. ¿Alguno de esos hombres... te molestó?**

– **¡Por Dios, no! –rió. Molly–. ¿Para qué querrían esos hombres a una vieja como yo?**

–**Mamá, éste no es un asunto para tomar a la ligera. No eres una vieja, y lo sabes muy bien y eres hermosa –la regañó Ginny.**

–**No te preocupes por mí. Tu capitán ha cuidado muy bien de mí.**

– **¡Ah, sí! –Exclamó Ginny–. Pero no me decía nada, ni siquiera si tenías un techo.**

–**No me parece un hombre tan malo, aunque te obligue a dormir con él, y en ese aspecto me ha recordado que no interfiera. Pero me ha brindado su protección. Le oí dar la orden de que te dejaran sola y te respetaran.**

–**Las acciones honorables no encajan en su molde –dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.**

–**Harry ha sido más que generoso conmigo –replicó Molly–. Me dio la habitación junto a la de Sue. Y me ha proporcionado mucha tela para vestidos, y muy costosas. También me encontró un par de zapatos cuando vio que no habían traído los míos.**

– **¿Harry hizo todo eso sin que se lo pidieras?**

–**Sí. Yo no esperaba que me tratara con tanta bondad. Pero creo que lo hacía por ti, porque soy tu madre.**

–**Más bien lo habrá hecho para no tener que enfrentarse con mi furia –replicó Ginny con amargura.**

–**No, Ginny. Creo que realmente le importas. No le gusta mantenerte encerrada.**

–**Esto es absurdo. ¡Se divierte haciéndome sufrir! –saltó Ginny, y sus ojos se pusieron cafés al mencionar el confinamiento de tres semanas.**

–**Muchas veces echó a andar muy decidido por la escalera, y luego se detuvo, indeciso, como si luchara consigo mismo. Daba unos pasos más, luego se volvía bruscamente y salía corriendo de la casa. No sabía que yo lo veía, pero creo que comenzaba a subir la escalera para liberarte.**

–**Interpretas sus acciones según lo que quieres creer –replicó Ginny–. Te gustaría creer que Harry es un hombre honorable y que me quiere. Bien, no es honorable, y no me quiere. Sólo desea satisfacer su lujuria nada más.**

– **¿Harry habla francés? –preguntó Molly, cambiando bruscamente de tema.**

–**No. Es un marino inglés que sólo habla su lengua nativa –replicó Ginny con desprecio.**

–**No me habías dicho que era un hombre tan apuesto.**

– **¿Qué importa si su alma está negra de pecado?**

– **¿No lo encuentras irresistible? –aventuró Molly.**

– **¡Desde luego que no! Harry puede ser un demonio, pero su poder no ablandará mi corazón.**

–**Sólo deseo que seas feliz, Ginny.**

–**Seré feliz cuando me vaya de esta isla, y no hasta entonces –respondió Ginny.**

–**Pareces un ángel cuando hablas en tu idioma, pequeña –dijo Harry con suavidad.**

**Ginny se sobresaltó y se volvió, y vio que Harry estaba parado detrás de ella.**

– **¿Por qué entras tan silenciosamente? –preguntó–. ¿Cuánto hace que estás parado allí?**

–**Unos minutos. No quería interrumpir tu conversación con tu madre. Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho que contarle –dijo Harry. Se sentó en la silla junto a ella.**

**Ginny se volvió hacia su madre con sus grandes ojos furiosos.**

– **¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí?**

–**Me hizo una señal para que no te dijera nada. Por eso te pregunté si hablaba francés. No sabía si querías que él se enterara de lo que sientes por él. Pero su rostro no cambió cuando hablaste de él... no entendía.**

–**Él sabe lo que siento, mamá... Sabe que le odio.**

–**Ya has tenido tiempo de quejarte con tu madre –dijo Harry con acritud–. Ahora puedes hablar en inglés.**

–**Sólo le decía a mi madre cuánto te odio –replicó Ginny rápidamente.**

– **¿Cuánto crees que me odias?**

– **¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Piensas que ni siquiera sé lo que me sucede? –preguntó Ginny acaloradamente.**

–**Creo que te engañas. ¿Es odio lo que sientes cuando te aferras a mí en la cama? –preguntó él con una sonrisa.**

– **¡No hables así frente a mi madre! –gritó Ginny.**

– **¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres hacerle creer que me odias todo el tiempo?**

– **¡Eres un demonio, Harry! –se enfureció Ginny–. No soy responsable de la magia que creas en la cama, pero no afecta lo que siento por dentro, en mi corazón. Si no te odiara, ¿le habría pedido a Draco que te matara? ¡Y te odio aún más desde que me trajiste de vuelta aquí!**

**Ginny se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, pero Harry corrió tras ella y la detuvo. Se quedaron junto a la puerta abierta, en la cálida luz del sol, en un lugar donde Molly no podía oírlos.**

– **¿Adónde vas?–preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.**

– **¡Me aparto de ti! –saltó ella, y salió por la puerta, pero él la retuvo por un brazo y la obligó a detenerse.**

– **¿Quieres que pruebe ante tu madre la verdad de mis palabras... que finalmente te sometes a mi abrazo? –preguntó él, con voz fría e implacable.**

**Ginny no pudo detener las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos.**

–**Basta... por favor. Ya me has humillado frente a ella. ¿Debes seguir haciéndolo?**

– **¡Deja de llorar maldita sea! Te mereces esto por tu estallido. ¿Dónde está ahora tu mal genio?**

**Ginny siguió llorando a la vez que lo empujaba. Se sentía muy tonta.**

–**Déjame. –Trató de que su voz sonara desafiante, pero fracasó patéticamente. –Dije todo a mi madre. Le dije lo que me sucede cuando me violas... la forma en que me traiciona mi cuerpo. No es necesario que se lo pruebes.**

–**No, pero tal vez tenga que probártelo a ti –replicó él con voz ronca.**

**Ginny decidió probarle algo a él. Miró hacia la mesa y vio que su madre, con todo tacto, se había marchado a la habitación. Rodeó a Harry con sus brazos, acercó sus labios a los de él, y lo besó apasionadamente. Puso todo su sentimiento en el beso, acariciándolo con las manos, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él. Sus propios sentidos se despertaron, pero cuando sintió que comenzaba el deseo, se apartó de él.**

**Tuvo ganas de reír al ver la expresión desconcertada de Harry pero rechinó los dientes y recordó por qué lo había besado.**

–**Ahora lo sabes, Harry, sabes lo que podría darte si no te odiara. Puedes exigir pasión de mi cuerpo cuando me violas, pero todavía hay una parte mía que no está afectada por tu contacto. Esa parte jamás la tendrás, porque sólo yo puedo dártela, jamás tendrás mi amor.**

**Ginny dio media vuelta y subió corriendo la escalera a su habitación, ignorando la comida que Sue había dejado en la mesa para ella.**

**Continuara….**


End file.
